


Custody of Elrond and Elros

by narijeminie



Series: Maglor's Journal on Parenting Universe [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Acceptance, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Cousins, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Maglor was waiting nervously as the judge decided whether or not he has permanent custody of Elros and Elrond. He felt a hand on his cheek and saw Elrond, smiling up at him. Maglor was comforted as the twins embraced him; the judge looked at Maglor and smiled,"First of all, I would like to thank you for opening up your home and giving them love and support without knowing whether you can adopt the children. I am really happy for you; so, by signing this document, I hereby declare that you are now parent and children under the law with all the rights and duties of the parent children relationship but most importantly, all the love and joys that come with it. Congratulations, Mr. Crafter,"Maglor felt tears fall from his eyes as he embraced Elros and Elrond."Finally,"
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Círdan | Nowë & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë, Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Elrond Peredhel & Erestor, Elrond Peredhel & Glorfindel, Elrond Peredhel & Lindir, Elrond Peredhel & Thranduil, Gandalf | Mithrandir & Radagast | Aiwendil, Maglor | Makalaurë & Original Female Character(s), Maglor | Makalaurë & Oropher, Maglor | Makalaurë & Sons of Fëanor
Series: Maglor's Journal on Parenting Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876330
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long story; with some realistic factors since some places are real (countries).

Maglor welcomed Gandalf, the child welfare worker who was in-charge of overseeing Elrond and Elros’s welfares.

“Hey Maglor,” Gandalf said, smiling at Maglor.

“Hey Gandalf...Snookie, Gandalf’s here...she has a gig tonight,” Maglor said, explaining the singing in the background.

“Whoops, sorry. Come in, Gandalf,” Snookie, Maglor’s girlfriend, welcomed Gandalf.

“How’s your tattoo? Is it healing nicely?” Snookie asked, approaching Gandalf.

“Yes, thanks. Where are the twins?” Gandalf asked.

“They are watering the flowers they got from Radagast,” Maglor said, leading Gandalf to the garden.

“I hope my brother gave you a discount,” Gandalf said, seeing the twins laughing and running around.

Gandalf saw Maglor and Snookie smiling as they watched the twins. 

“Let’s go back inside,” Gandalf suggested.

Maglor, Snookie and Gandalf went back inside. Snookie went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

“So, what brings you here, Gandalf?” Snookie asked, sitting down beside Maglor.

“I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Gandalf said.

“What is it? The judge did not overrule her ruling, right? I have permanent custody. It has been three years...you said when you got that tattoo not to worry.” Maglor said.

“Calm down, Mags...yeah, Gandalf, what’s the bad news?” Snookie asked, staring at Gandalf intensely.

Gandalf coughed; he was always afraid of getting on Snookie’s bad side.

“Elwing wants them back,” Gandalf said.

Snookie stood up;

“Hell no! She signed the paperwork already! Just because she wants them back, doesn’t mean she already can!” Snookie shouted.

“Elwing and Earendil’s parents are powerful in the city...they already went to the courts in the hopes of overturning the decision,” Gandalf said.

“Hell no; we won’t let them have our twins without a fucking fight,” Snookie said.

Maglor placed a hand on Snookie’s arm; Snookie sat down;

“We won’t,” Snookie said.

“No matter what, we only want where El and Ros are happy,” Maglor said.

“And they are happy with you...do not worry, I am witness to the continued improvement of El and Ros’s welfares. I support you and I am sure everyone in the neighborhood will too,” Gandalf said, smiling at the couple.

“Not just them; I have my fans too,” Snookie said.

Gandalf smiled at Snookie and her antics.


	2. Character Descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guide to the characters involved in this story so that readers will know who is related to whom, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the urge to make family trees and clear things for my readers and for them to have a guide as they read this story.  
> ~ dotted lines mean that they are adopted in the family or they are not yet married so the lines are dotted lines.  
> ~ some places are fictional, like, the specific places they live in, however, the countries are not fictional;  
> ~ I tried to incorporate different cultures in this story despite the concentration being in Europe. This is because my muse for this story is from Russia (Daria Stavrovich) and I wanted Maglor to participate in Eurovision Song Contest. Read on to know more.

The Crafter Family traces their roots in Poland (through Feanor’s mother) and Tirion, USA (through Nerdanel’s parents and Feanor’s father). Feanor is Jewish as his mother was Jewish; however, he rejects the belief in deities. Feanor and Nerdanel met in Croatia and stayed there until Curufin was a few months old before heading back to Tirion then transferring to Poland. Feanor and Nerdanel have numerous properties in Eastern Europe, in Australia, Japan, China, India and Singapore. They are the family who did not depend on others. They are self-made billionaires.

  1. Feanor - patriarch; he was the owner of Crafter Tech Company and was the inventor of the palantir (the version of FaceTime, Zoom, Google Meet, Facebook Messenger in this story) and silmarils (a substance that gives off light that has the similar effects of cocaine to a person; it is the most expensive substance in the world; it is actually not for sale however, some individuals were able to get their hands on the silmarils). He has citizenship in Poland (where his mother was from), in Germany where he studied and in Croatia (where he met Nerdanel). He stayed in Losgar, Croatia (where he was accepted after he was declared persona non grata in the US) where he passed away when he was 38 due to brain aneurysm. 
  2. Nerdanel - matriarch; she is the Chairman of Crafter Tech Company and is an inventor in her own right. She and Feanor were separated when he died, but she still loves him. She is currently in Formenos, Poland (fictional town) where the Crafter Tech Company's base operations is found. The original location of the company however, was Tirion, USA (fictional city) (hometown of both Nerdanel and Feanor) when the company grew due to the creation of the silmarils, Feanor and his sons left while she stayed in Tirion; however, when her eldest son became CEO of the company, she decided to stay in Formenos, Poland. She is 60 years old.
  3. Maedhros - the eldest son; he is the CEO of Crafter Tech Company; he is a practicing corporate lawyer who takes high value criminal cases whenever he is called; however, he does not handle cases in USA out of respect for his father. He is one of the pioneers in Formenos, Poland. He is 40 years old.
  4. Maglor - the second son; he has multiple jobs as a composer, a part-time college professor in the music department of Imladris University in Romania, a piano teacher to kids and a concertmaster. He and his unconventional family is the focus of this story. He is 36 years old.
  5. Dasha "Snookie" Smirnov - Maglor's girlfriend; the famous vocalist of Niche, a metal rock band that does concerts around Eastern Europe with the hopes of venturing internationally; she also works as a tattoo artist and a painter. She is 36 years old.
  6. Elros and Elrond - adopted twin sons of Maglor; at the start of the story, they are 3 years old, however, for the most part, they are 7 years old.
  7. Celegorm "Tyelko" - the third son of Feanor and Nerdanel; he is a globetrotter due to his job as a natural historian and biologist. He is currently in Australia; he has been awarded the Lieben Prize in his work on molecular biology. He was awarded when he was working in Croatia at age 28. He is 35 years old.
  8. Caranthir "Moryo" - the fourth son of Feanor and Nerdanel; he is the CEO of Therinde Textiles Inc., a company in the Southeast Asia region; however, the main base of operations is found in Thargelion, Croatia; he is often regarded as one of the most generous business leaders. Aside from being a businessman, he works as an online professor in Palantir Knowledge Resource in the fields of economics and business. He is 33 years old.
  9. Gene Nunier - Caranthir's wife; she is the CEO of her own real estate company. She works as an online professor in Palantir Knowledge Resource, assisting Caranthir. She is 35 years old.
  10. Curufin "Curvo" – the fifth son of Feanor and Nerdanel; he is the head engineer in Crafter Tech Company – Robotics and Artificial Intelligence division. He is currently in Eregion, Germany where the Robotics and Artificial Intelligence division is found. He is currently teaching in the university he and his father studied in. He is 31 years old.
  11. Jessie Jiron – Curufin’s wife; she is Curufin’s high school sweetheart. She works in Crafter Tech Company – Chemistry division. She is living in Eregion, Germany with Curufin and their children. She is 32 years old.
  12. Jannica – Curufin and Jessie’s eldest daughter; she was born when Curvo was 15 and Jessie was 16. She is taking up the second phase of secondary school in Eregion University. She is a member of the chess team and the track team. She is 16 years old.
  13. Celebrimbor “Tyelpe” – Curufin and Jessie’s youngest son; he was born two years after Jannica. He is taking up the first phase of secondary school in Eregion University. He often visits Romania. He is a member of the robotics team. He is 14 years old.
  14. Amrod – The elder of the twin sons of Feanor and Nerdanel; he is a globetrotter like Celegorm though unlike him, he volunteers as a nurse in rural countries. He is currently in Congo, Africa and is staying there for a year. He is 29 years old.
  15. Amras – The youngest son of Feanor and Nerdanel; he owns a fusion restaurant in Monaco. He is currently in Nigeria, Africa, learning about African cuisine from one of Nerdanel’s friends – Tia Ali (based on Tiyan Alile). He is 29 years old.



The Zelensky Family, together with the Ardelean and Foth Family are akin to royalty in Doriath, Romania (fictional province). The Zelensky and Ardelean families are cousins and considered the old rich in Doriath while the Foth family was from Germany who migrated to Sirion, Romania (fictional city within the province of Doriath). The Foth family is related to the Crafter family as Feanor is a cousin of Idril's (their grandparents were brothers). The Ardelean family however, is on the verge of bankruptcy due to buying the silmaril in the USA, that is why they married into the Foth family, one of the richest families the province.

  1. Oropher – the surviving heir to the riches of the Zelensky family; he owns Greenwood, a high end bar by night and a cafe in the morning. He is a good friend of Maglor’s despite being the son of Feanor (one of the old rivals of the Zelensky family). He does not like that the Ardelean family wasted their wealth on the silmarils. He is 40 years old.
  2. Theodora – the deceased wife of Oropher; she passed away during childbirth; she died when she was 30 years old.
  3. Thranduil “Thran” – the only son of Oropher and Theodora; he is in primary school; he is the eldest amongst the group of friends in Rivendell subdivision (a fictional subdivision in the fictional city of Imladris, Romania). He is 9 years old.
  4. Dior – the patriarch of the Ardelean family; he was the one who decided to buy one silmaril, almost depleting the assets of the Ardelean family. He was addicted to it as he remembered his beautiful mother. He gave the silmaril to Elwing when his two sons were killed in a hostage-taking by unknown hostage-takers. He now lives in USA with his wife and Elwing.
  5. Nimloth – the matriarch of the Ardelean family; she despises the silmaril and what it did to Dior and what happened to her sons. She was the one who brought Dior to USA and made Elwing follow.
  6. Elured and Elurin – the twin sons of Dior and Nimloth and Elwing’s older brothers; they were taken hostage when the news of Dior buying the silmarils was released to the press. Their hostage-takers were not found as they were found in the forest near the borders of Doriath. They were 7 years old.
  7. Elwing – the youngest child of Dior and Nimloth and the mother of Elros and Elrond. She was 19 when she gave birth to Elros and Elrond and already had the silmaril. She did not want to leave Sirion at first but left when she found out the Foth family returned to the US.
  8. Idril – the matriarch of the Foth family; she is staying in the US and brought her son there when she found out he married Elwing without her knowledge.
  9. Tuor Milton – he married into the Foth family and took up their last name; he lives in the US with Idril.
  10. Earendil – the only child of Idril and Tuor; he is the birth father of Elros and Elrond; they were born when he was 20.



The Wright family is one of the model families of those wanting to adopt in Imladris, Romania. Meanwhile, the Katsaros family is the family of a single mom wherein the man left. The Chen family is a family of immigrants who settled in Imladris, Romania.

  1. Cirdan – he is a former marine who retired; he is a councilor in the Imladris council. He is 65 years old and is everyone’s favorite grandfather-figure.
  2. Gil-galad “Gil” – he was part of the foster care system; Cirdan, who volunteers in the foster care system, teaching them, adopted him when he was 4 years old. He is now 16 years old.
  3. Xanthe – she is a primary school teacher; she was once a maid in the Ardelean household where she met her former husband who left her and went somewhere else. She is a neighbor of the Zelensky’s.
  4. Glorfindel “Fin” – the only son of Xanthe; he is in primary school and is classmates and best friends with Elrond, Elros and Erestor. He is also close friends with Thranduil as they are neighbors. He is 8 years old.
  5. Franco – a college professor in Imladris University; he studied in Germany where he was once a student of Feanor’s. He was supposed to work in Crafter Tech Company but decided to pursue teaching in Imladris University. He and his family live beside Maglor and his family. He is 38 years old.
  6. Jen Neira – a secondary school teacher in Imladris University and a businesswoman; she owns condominiums in Imladris that she rents out and owns a fast food franchise. She is best friends with Snookie and Gene as they seem to be like peas in a pod. She is 39 years old.
  7. Erestor “Res” – the elder son of Franco and Jen; he is in primary school and is classmates and best friends and neighbors with Elrond and Elros. He tolerates Glorfindel and Thranduil who always tease him. He is 8 years old.
  8. Lindir “Lind” – the youngest son of Franco and Jen; he is in pre-school. He dislikes his brother and cares more for Elrond, Elros, Thranduil and Glorfindel. He is 5 years old.



Other Characters:

  1. Gandalf – the child welfare services worker in-charge with observing Elrond’s and Elros’s welfares. He is 62 years old.
  2. Radagast – the owner of the orchidarium in Imladris and Gandalf’s younger brother. He is 58 years old.
  3. Ghost (Grigory), Catch (Ilya), Nikon, and Vitali – members of Snookie’s band, Niche.
  4. Audrea Radu – the president of Imladris University. She is 67 years old.
  5. Stela Popescu- Elrond, Elros, Glorfindel and Erestor's pre-school teacher.
  6. Anton - Niche's band manager



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit this as I go along with this story;


	3. Getting to Know You, Getting to Know all About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elros and Elrond were enrolled to pre-school at age 3; they met new friends like Glorfindel "Fin" and Erestor "Res" together with their parents. Through them, they meet Maglor Crafter, a kind teacher who taught them how to play the piano. They hoped that they could stay with this kind man and listen to him play for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter! Please read.   
> Next chapter will be about Gandalf and his future relationship with the family and the introduction of my muse.

Elrond and Elros were sitting together as their other classmates were playing together.

“Do you want to play with those blocks?” Elros asked. (1)

Elrond nodded; they played with blocks when they were joined by a boy with blonde hair covering his green eyes. He swiped his hair away from his eyes as he squat down beside them.

“Hello, I’m Fin, what’s your name?” The boy asked.

The two looked at each other;

“Elros…he’s my brother, Elrond,” Elros introduced.

“Can we play with you?” Fin asked, pulling a boy with dark hair who was sniffling.

Elros and Elrond looked at each other and nodded slowly. This was the first time they talked with kids their age.

“Come on, Res, this is fun,” Fin said, piling up blocks.

“No!” The boy named Res exclaimed, starting to cry.

“He misses his mama,” Fin said.

“No, I don’t!” The boy named Res squat down beside Fin.

“This is Res;” Fin introduced.

Res wiped his snot on his shirt and waved at Elrond and Elros who waved back shyly. Suddenly, their teacher, Teacher Stela called their attention for lunch. The twins held their food trays and saw Fin, calling them to his table with Res. Elros and Elrond approached their table and they ate together. When it was time for them to go home, Teacher Stela accompanied the 20 students in the bus where they stopped at the meeting place where parents and guardians would pick up their children.

“Thank you, Teacher Stela,” Elrond and Elros held hands and started walking.

“Wait, where are you going? You cannot go there alone,” Teacher Stela said.

“It is nearby; that’s our house,” Elros said, pointing a big house;

“I’ll take you there,” Teacher Stela took their hands as the bus that still held Res and Fin waited for her.

Teacher Stela rang the doorbell and waited but no one responded; she tried opening the door but it was locked. She tried calling for the numbers given to them in case of emergency but no one answered.

“Ok, why don’t we go back to school? You can wait for your parents there with Res and Fin. Their parents are teachers in the university so you can play together while waiting,” Teacher Stela said, making a mental note to check up on Elrond and Elros’s living arrangement. She already noticed that the two were very thin.

They headed to the bus where Fin and Res were talking with the bus driver.

“It would seem that Elros and Elrond’s parents are not home so we will wait for them in school,” Teacher Stela said.

“Yay! We can play longer together! Mama is still working; she is a teacher, like Teacher Stela but for grown-up kids.” Fin said.

“Mine too; mama and papa are teachers too but papa is in…Gern…Gern…not home,” Res said.

“What about you? What does your mama do?” Fin asked the twins.

They shrugged;

“We don’t know,” Elros said.

“Oh…you don’t have a papa?” Elrond asked Fin who frowned and shook his head.

“Just mama and it’s ok. She’s the best!” Fin exclaimed.

Teacher Stela smiled at Fin as Res was telling them that his mama is also the best. Teacher Stela saw that while Fin and Res were talking about their mothers, the twins were silent. Teacher Stela wondered at this, especially since the twins’ mother is pretty famous in Doriath as its “princess”; she is a “socialite” known in the whole of Romania. Honestly, Teacher Stela did not understand any of it. When they reached the school, it was already 4:00 PM and Teacher Stela had a class at 5:00PM as she is taking up post-graduate studies on Child Development. She called one of the emergency numbers and found herself straight to voicemail.

“Hello, this is Teacher Stela of Imladris Primary School; I was wondering where we can find Elrond and Elros Ardelean’s guardian or parent? Please call me immediately; thank you,” Teacher Stela said, ending the call.

When it was 4:40PM, that was the time she was called by an unknown number.

“Hello, this is Olga, Mrs. Elwing’s manager; unfortunately, we have an event and will only be home at 9:00PM. Can they stay with you while we are not around?”

“I’m sorry but…”

“Thank you…”

Teacher Stela looked at the black screen of her palantir when Olga hung up.

“They should have informed us earlier,” Teacher Stela whispered;

“Teacher Stela? Can we go now?” Res asked, tapping her arm.

“Where are you going?” Teacher Stela asked.

“To mama,” Res said.

“Oh, right, it’s almost 5:00; ok, let’s go to your moms,” Teacher Stela said, remembering that Res and Fin’s parents should be done with their work.

Res was walking ahead as Fin followed with Elrond, Elros and Teacher Stela.

“Stop following me,” Res said, glaring at Fin.

Teacher Stela chuckled;

“They are also going to the teacher’s lounge, Res.” Teacher Stela said.

“Us too, Teacher Stela?” Elros asked.

“Yes; your mama still has work so you have to stay here longer;” Teacher Stela said.

“Oh,” Elros said, turning away from Teacher Stela as he followed Elrond who was being pulled by Fin.

Teacher Stela entered the teacher’s lounge that is open for all teachers in the university, from the pre-school teachers up to those who teach graduate studies. It was one of the guidelines set by the president. Teacher Stela saw that only some college professors were there as primary school teachers and secondary school teachers were in the meeting room with the director.

“Ah, hello young ones,”

Teacher Stela turned and saw the president of the university, Dr. Audrea Radu, looking at the children.

“Are you hungry? I have chocolate,” Dr. Radu handed them a chocolate bar.

“Thank you!” Fin and Res exclaimed with no prompting.

Elrond and Elros looked at Dr. Radu with apprehension. Elros stood in front of Elrond protectively as Elrond was shaking behind him.

“Here now, this is for you,” Dr. Radu said.

Elros slowly took the chocolate bars from Dr. Radu’s hands;

“Thank you,” He said in a whisper as he nudged Elrond who hid his head.

Dr. Radu hummed as she looked at the twins. She then looked at Teacher Stela.

“Xanthe and Jen are still in the meeting; it just started,” Dr. Radu said.

“Oh, thank you ma’am,” Teacher Stela said, still in awe of the woman before her.

Dr. Radu smiled at Teacher Stela and left the lounge. Suddenly, they heard someone playing the piano. Res gasped and headed out of the teacher’s lounge.

“Wait, Res!” Teacher Stela exclaimed.

“Come on!” Fin pulled Elrond who pulled Elros with him.

They ran to where Res was going and saw him stop in the music room where they saw a man playing the piano.

“Uncle Mags!” Res exclaimed, approaching the man who stopped playing to pick up Res and placing him on his lap.

When the man called ‘Uncle Mags’ saw Fin, Elrond, Elros and Teacher Stela, he was taken aback.

“Wow, I was only told to look after Erestor and Glorfindel;” He said.

“I’m sorry for this, sir. These two are Elrond and Elros. Their mom is still at work and won’t be home until later so I’m looking after them,” Teacher Stela said.

“No problem, I can watch over them,”

“Really sir? It would really help me. I have class; actually, I’m going to be late and…I’ll come back for them after I finish class, I promise,” Teacher Stela said.

“Sure, sure; you should get going or you’ll be late,”

“Thank you sir!” Teacher Stela exclaimed.

She knelt down in front of Elros and Elrond who were looking around the room as Res and Fin were busy playing with the drums.

“Elros, Elrond, this is sir Maglor, he’s a teacher here and he’s Res’s guardian. He’ll watch over you while waiting for your mom to arrive. I’ll come back. I just need to get to class,” Teacher Stela said.

The twins nodded; Teacher Stela thanked them and Maglor and left the room. The twins looked up at Maglor who smiled at them. He bent down until he was eye-level with the twins. He smiled and reached out a hand.

“Hi, I’m Maglor, nice to meet you,” Maglor said.

“I’m Elros; he’s my brother, Elrond,” Elros said.

Suddenly, Maglor almost fell if he hadn’t stopped his fall. Fin or Glorfindel pounced on him from behind and embraced him.

“What were you playing, uncle Mags?” Glorfindel asked.

“I was playing one of my students’ compositions;” Maglor said.

“That thing? What’s it called?” Glorfindel asked as Erestor was busy trying out all the instruments he can touch in the room.

“It’s called a piano; here, why don’t I teach you boys?” Maglor asked, standing up while holding Glorfindel, making him squeal with glee.

“I want!” Erestor exclaimed, running towards Maglor.

They were about to sit beside Maglor on the stool but Maglor stopped them. He brought out a foldable sofa. (2)

“You can sit here together and listen,” Maglor said.

“Ok,” Erestor and Glorfindel said excitedly.

They watched and listened as Maglor played a slow song. Suddenly, Glorfindel yawned;

“I like it,” He said, lying back and falling asleep.

After a few minutes, Maglor stopped playing; Elrond sat up, wanting Maglor to continue. Maglor smiled at him and stood up from his chair.

“Still awake? I should double my efforts,” Maglor said. He removed a coat from the coat hanger and placed it around the three sleeping boys beside Elrond.

“Or they might be sleeping due to playing;” Maglor said.

Elrond did not respond;

“Do you want to hear more?” Maglor asked.

Elrond blushed and nodded slowly;

“Come, why don’t you sit beside me and we can play together?” Maglor asked.

Elrond looked at the offered hand apprehensively. He looked up at Maglor who was smiling at him. Elrond slipped his hand in his; Maglor pulled him to the piano and helped him to sit beside him. Maglor showed Elrond the different keys.

“Why don’t you try pressing one?” Maglor asked.

Elrond pressed the key Maglor pressed earlier though it was just a light touch. Maglor chuckled;

“I should have been clearer; I meant, press it hard and long,” Maglor said.

Elrond did as he was told and when Elrond heard the sound resonate in the room, he let go, shocked.

“Now, why don’t we try something easy?” Maglor asked Elrond who nodded.

Maglor placed Elrond on his lap as Maglor played “Mary Had a Little Lamb”.

“Now, you try; you can press the keys one-by-one; just try it out first,”

Before Elrond could press a key, they heard voices;

“You found yourself a new student, eh, Maglor?”

Elrond saw two women; one was taller than the other with blonde hair and green eyes; she looked like Glorfindel while the other woman was short, had dark hair and dark eyes; she had the same eyes as Erestor’s.

“This is Elrond and the one sleeping with Erestor and Glorfindel is his twin, Elros; their parents are still at work,” Maglor said.

The blonde-haired woman looked shocked as she bent down to carry the sleeping Glorfindel.

“What?” The dark-haired woman asked as she carried Erestor.

“I know them; they’re Elwing’s children…hello, I’m Xanthe, I’m Glorfindel’s mom,” The blonde-haired woman said.

Elrond smiled and waved; he woke up Elros who groaned then stiffened when he found himself in an unknown place. When he saw Elrond, he relaxed;

“Mama?” Erestor asked, waking up.

“Hello baby; how was your first day?” The dark-haired woman asked.

“It was good;” Erestor looked around and when he saw Elrond and Elros, he wiggled out of his mother’s arms who understood; she let him go and Erestor introduced the twins to his mom.

“These are Elrond and Elros; they’re my new friends. Elrond, Elros, this is my mama,” Erestor introduced.

His mom laughed;

“Hello Elrond, Elros. I’m Jen, Erestor’s mama,” The dark-haired woman said.

“We’re friends?” Elros asked Erestor.

“Yup! I think so; even Fin but don’t tell him I said that.” Erestor said.

“Friends…” Elros said, smiling happily at Erestor.

Erestor and Jen waved goodbye to Xanthe, Maglor, Elros and Elrond.

“I don’t think they’re coming,” Xanthe said as Maglor was teaching Elros this time.

“She might be in a show or something,” Maglor said.

“Who would want to watch her? She’s bankrupt and can’t seem to get it into her head that she’s wasting the remaining money she has left. Honestly, I think she’s involved in a shady business…” Xanthe was cut off when Maglor looked at her.

“Xanthe, not in front of the children,” Maglor said.

“Right; sorry,” Xanthe said.

She approached the twins;

“Elrond, Elros, I know you don’t remember me, but I worked in your home. Your mom knows me; you can stay with Fin and I for a while; would you like that?” Xanthe asked.

The twins looked at each other;

“Only until your mom is finished with her…work,” Xanthe said.

They looked at each other and something must’ve passed between them as they nodded to Xanthe. Xanthe told Teacher Stela that she will bring Elrond and Elros with her. Teacher Stela thanked her.

“I’ll accompany you,” Maglor said.

He opened his office and got a bag; he put on his coat and they left the university. Glorfindel woke up when they were headed to the bus stop. He looked for Erestor.

“He already went home,” Xanthe said.

“Ok,” Glorfindel said.

They stopped by one of the fast food chains in Imladris;

“Have you tried this before?” Xanthe asked the twins who shook their heads.

“It’s delicious,” Glorfindel said.

They waited for Maglor who was ordering for them.

“Did you know? Your aunt Jen owns this place,” Xanthe told Glorfindel.

“Really?” Glorfindel asked.

“Yes,” Xanthe said.

“Then we can get more toys?” Glorfindel asked.

“We can,” Xanthe said, though Elrond noticed Xanthe’s smile was sad.

Maglor returned and handed them food.

“Here,” Maglor said, giving each one of them a tiny toy soldier;

“It’s a freebie when you order their kiddie meal,” Maglor told Xanthe as Glorfindel played;

Elrond and Elros looked at it with amazement.

“Play with that after eating,” Xanthe said.

Glorfindel held his toy, stood up his seat and pulled Maglor to kiss him on his cheek.

“Thank you, uncle Mags.” Glorfindel said.

“You’re welcome,” Maglor said.

They ate together where Elrond and Elros loved the food. They headed home where they separated from Maglor when they rode a different bus.

Before going to sleep, Glorfindel was chatting with Elrond and Elros.

“You can have some of my clothes,” Glorfindel said.

Elrond and Elros were able to dress themselves while Glorfindel was still assisted by Xanthe. When Xanthe saw their bodies, she gasped; they were skin and bones. She pursed her lips.

“Thank you for letting us stay, ma’am,” Elros said.

“You’re very welcome, also, you can call me Aunt Xanthe,” Xanthe said.

Elros blushed and nodded; Glorfindel got on his bed and embraced a stuffed toy.

“This is my horse, Asa,(3)” Glorfindel said; he placed the stuffed horse beside him.

“Let’s sleep,” Glorfindel said, lying down.

Elrond and Elros got on the bed. They held hands.

“I’ll turn off the lights…good night,” Xanthe said.

“Good night mama; love you,” Glorfindel said.

“I love you too,” Xanthe said.

When the lights were turned off, Elrond and Elros saw stars glowing. After a few minutes, they heard Glorfindel, snoring softly.

“Ros?” Elrond asked.

“Hmm?”

“I like school,” Elrond said.

“Me too,” Elros said.

“I like Mr. Maglor,” Elrond said.

Elros nodded;

“Me too; I hope we can listen to him play forever,” Elros said, yawning then closing his eyes.

Xanthe called Olga who told her that they were still at work.

“Is it really work or is Elwing out partying again?” Xanthe asked.

“It’s a social call, Xanthe,” Olga said.

“Olga, it’s 10 PM, what social call are you talking about?” Xanthe asked.

“Just bring them home and watch over them,”

“I’m no longer a maid in the Ardelean home, Olga.”

“Just keep them busy,” Olga said. Xanthe heard Elwing calling for Olga.

Xanthe growled; she looked inside Glorfindel’s room and saw the twins, embracing each other as they slept while Glorfindel was stretched out. She closed the door and went to sleep.

The next day, Xanthe brought Elrond and Elros to the meeting place where the children will be picked up for school. There, Xanthe saw Olga, talking with someone over the palantir.

Xanthe led Glorfindel, Elrond and Elros inside the bus where Teacher Stela met them. She approached Xanthe;

“I’ll talk to her,” Xanthe said.

“Thank you,” Teacher Stela said.

In the bus, Erestor gasped when he saw Glorfindel with Elrond and Elros.

“Res! El and Ros stayed over! You should too so we can play together! Uncle Mags also bought us burgers! Mom said aunt Jen owns the burgers! How come you don’t bring some?” Glorfindel asked, sitting down beside Erestor.

“You were with them?” Erestor asked, pouting.

Glorfindel placed a hand on his shoulder;

“Don’t worry, we can play later or maybe we can go to your house to play;” Glorfindel said.

Erestor nodded;

“El, Ros, come over to my house and play with me too,” Erestor said as Teacher Stela placed seatbelts around them.

Elrond and Elros looked at each other and nodded;

Xanthe approached Olga who looked at her.

“Oh good, you’re here;” Olga said.

“I don’t need that; how come you did not fetch them last night?” Xanthe asked.

“We went home late, around 1 am; we decided not to disturb you;” Olga said.

Xanthe pursed her lips;

“Also, I noticed that the twins are very thin; who is feeding them? They need to eat healthy, Olga.” Xanthe said.

“If you worry so much, why don’t you come back?” Olga asked.

“I’m actually surprised that you hold on this long. We both know the Ardelean family is bankrupt. They couldn’t even pay us our separation pay and we could not get it to court since Dior used the money to pay off the judge instead of paying us before leaving,” Xanthe said.

“Don’t say such things! Here, for your trouble,” Olga said, handing Xanthe 85 lei (4).

“You need that more than I do,” Xanthe said, pushing Olga’s hand away as Xanthe headed to work.

Maglor smiled when he saw Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond and Elros approaching the teacher’s lounge;

“Mama! I have something for you!” Erestor exclaimed, handing Jen a drawing.

“Oh, how lovely!” Jen exclaimed, kissing Erestor.

“Mama, can Fin, El and Ros stay with us tonight? They slept over Fin’s house…please?” Erestor asked.

“Well, they need to ask permission from their parents but I don’t see why not,” Jen said.

Erestor took a moment before cheering;

“That’s not really a yes,” Jen called out as Erestor ran to Glorfindel who also handed Xanthe a drawing.

“You know how kids are,” Xanthe said with a shrug.

“You haven’t given your drawing?” Glorfindel asked.

Elrond and Elros shook their heads; the moms looked at each other as the children were urging Elrond and Elros to give their drawing. Elros held Elrond’s hand and bravely approached Maglor who looked surprised; The moms cooed (5) as Maglor knelt down.

“For me?” Maglor asked.

Elros and Elrond nodded shyly, with Elrond, hiding behind Elros.

“Thank you…how lovely,” Maglor said, looking at the drawings that were scribbles.

Maglor opened his arms and embraced the two boys who stiffened in his hold before relaxing. When Maglor let go, he smiled softly.

“I know! Why don’t we go to the mall and eat together?” Jen asked.

Glorfindel and Erestor cheered;

“We need to ask permission from their parents,” Maglor said.

“Oh, you’re coming?” Jen asked.

“How rude, Jen,” Maglor said, touching his heart.

Jen stood up and slapped Maglor’s arm.

“That was not what I meant! I know you have a lot of work, still.” Jen said.

“I want to be with my friends; besides, I haven’t been to a mall in a long time,” Maglor said.

Maglor drove Jen’s car to where Elrond and Elros lived in Sirion, a neighboring city to Imladris where the university is found and where Maglor and Jen live.

“This is their house,” Xanthe said.

“Oh, they live near my favorite park,” Maglor said.

“You ask,” Xanthe said, pushing Jen to go out.

“Why me?” Jen asked.

“You’re kind,” Xanthe said.

Jen scoffed as she got down the car. Maglor was humming as Glorfindel and Erestor were bickering as Elrond and Elros were laughing at their antics. Xanthe smiled at them then looked to Maglor.

“So, they like you,” Xanthe said.

“I like them too; they seem to be good kids…Xanthe, you knew their mom?” Maglor asked.

“I’m surprised you do not know Elwing. She has the silmaril of the Crafter Tech Company,”

“I know but we don’t like to look into that any longer…dad died because of it so we don’t like to be affiliated with it. Besides, mom thinks it was an imperfect substance, but it was beautiful no doubt; it’s just…the effects are not what it was supposed to be. Anyway, that’s not what I meant…I meant you know her personally.” Maglor said.

“Yeah, spoiled brat and selfish;” Xanthe said.

“Do you think…you see, when I hugged them, they stiffened and…I do not want to make assumptions,” Maglor said.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean, and I hope not,” Xanthe said.

Xanthe then looked out;

“What’s taking her so long?” Xanthe asked.

When she asked this, she saw Jen headed back with a frown on her face. She entered the car.

“What took you so long?” Xanthe asked.

“I met Olga; she said their mom is sick and won’t be seeing anyone. She then asked me if I can take in the twins because they are going to Germany tomorrow for a photoshoot and won’t be back until next week…anyway, I said I’ll take them in but still, they should have told the twins or they could take them with them to Germany since it seems that there is no one else in the house,” Jen said, looking at Xanthe and Maglor.

“Do the twins know?” Maglor asked.

“What photoshoot? Nobody likes to see her face!” Xanthe exclaimed. (6)

“Maybe the silmaril, I don’t know. I don’t think the twins know,” Jen said.

The three teachers looked at each other;

“Elrond, Elros, you will be sleeping in our house tonight until next week. Your mom is busy with work; is that ok with you?” Jen asked.

“We understand,” Elros said.

“This is unhealthy,” Xanthe said.

Maglor drove to the mall where they ate together and the children played together. They headed to Xanthe’s house and picked up Glorfindel’s things. Maglor drove to Rivendell subdivision in Imladris where he helped Jen with carrying the sleeping toddlers.

“Thank you, Mags,” Jen said.

“No problem, Jen,” Maglor said.

The next day, Elrond, Elros, Erestor and Glorfindel were headed to school and were waiting for Jen to back up her car as she will be bringing them to school instead of the school bus service since they missed the bus as they were not yet ready. While heading out, Glorfindel beamed and waved; Jen heard a knock on her window and saw Maglor, waving.

“Need help?” Maglor asked.

“Thank you,” Jen said.

Maglor drove them to school where Teacher Stela met them; Jen told her that Elrond and Elros would be staying with her for a week.

“We were not informed that they would be in Germany…thank you for informing me, ma’am. Also, thank you for letting them stay in your house,” Teacher Stela said.

“No problem,”

Jen asked Maglor to watch over Erestor, Elros and Elrond together while she will go to the airport to fetch her husband. Glorfindel wanted to extend his stay but Xanthe did not want to impose on Jen who had no problem with it but Xanthe still would not let him stay. He cried as he left the house.

“While waiting for Jen, why don’t we go to my house?” Maglor asked.

“Yay!” Erestor cheered;

They entered Maglor’s house and saw a room full of musical instruments, two bedrooms, and a library. They were staying in the living room where there was a grand piano. Maglor watched as Erestor and Elros were busy watching one of the videos in the palantir (it was a video of Caranthir, explaining the law of supply and demand). He looked at Elrond and saw him approach the grand piano. (7) 

“Do you like it? My dad bought this for me; this and my violin were bought by my father for me,” Maglor said.

Elrond’s hand hovered over the keys; suddenly, he played “Mary Had a Little Lamb” on the piano. Maglor laughed;

“You remembered!” He exclaimed.

Elrond nodded; Elros watched as Maglor sat down and played the piano with Elrond.

“Do you want to learn too?” Erestor asked Elros.

“Not really…I like listening to this,” Elros said.

“Me too but I can’t hear anything. Let’s move somewhere else,” Erestor said, taking the palantir and heading off to another area.

Suddenly, the video vanished and Erestor saw that his mom was calling;

“Uncle Mags! Mama is calling,” Erestor said.

Maglor approached the palantir and answered the call.

“Hey,” Maglor said.

“Mags, Franco’s flight was delayed; we’ll arrive late; can the kids sleep over in your place for a while? I’m so sorry,” Jen said.

“No, it’s fine; they can sleep over; in fact, they can sleep here for the night. I’ll look after them. You and Franco rest; you drove far and alone…I’m so proud of you,” Maglor said.

Jen laughed;

“Thank you Mags! I’ll make it up to you!” Jen exclaimed.

“Well, it would seem you are sleeping over,” Maglor said.

“Really?” Erestor asked.

“Yes; your dad’s flight was delayed so they’ll arrive late; that means, you can sleep here!” Maglor exclaimed.

Erestor cheered; when it was late, Maglor knew why Franco’s flight was delayed as it was raining hard. He checked up on the children and saw Elrond, shivering and crying silently as Erestor was sleeping. Elros was embracing his twin, shivering as well.

“Don’t worry El; I’m here, I’ll protect you,” Elros whispered.

Elrond embraced Elros tightly and tried to close their eyes. Suddenly, they heard the thunderclap, causing them to jump and Elrond to cry harder. Maglor approached them and hushed them.

“Mister Maglor,” Elros said.

“Just Maglor…it’s ok, the rain will not hurt you. You are safe here, I promise.” Maglor whispered.

He placed a hand on top of their arms, patting them and humming. Maglor started singing and combined with the patting motion, the twins fell asleep.

The next day, Erestor, Elrond and Elros were having breakfast with Maglor when there was a knock on the door. Maglor opened the door;

“Hey! Welcome back!” Maglor exclaimed.

“Thanks Mags,” The kids heard a male’s voice say.

“How’s my brother?” Maglor asked.

“Still annoying but he’s fine; he, Jessie and the kids send their love,”

“PAPA!” Erestor exclaimed, getting off his seat to run to the man who bent down and embraced Erestor.

“I’m here to fetch you while mom is still sleeping. Hello, you must be Elrond and Elros…err…which is which?” The man asked, looking at one twin to another.

Elrond and Elros saw the similarities between Erestor and his dad. They both had the same facial structure and the same mouth while the rest of Erestor’s face looked like Jen’s.

“This is Elrond and this is Elros. This is Franco, Erestor’s dad,” Maglor introduced.

“Hi; have you finished your breakfast?” Franco asked.

The twins nodded shyly.

“Thanks for taking care of them, Mags.” Franco said.

“No problem,” Maglor said, patting Franco’s back.

He watched as Franco led the kids to his house.

In a span of three months, Elros and Elrond became best friends with Erestor and Glorfindel. They also grew to love Maglor who would often visit them in class before they went home or even stay with them. Teacher Stela, however, has been noticing that Elros and Elrond’s health have been deteriorating. In one of their physical activities, Elros had to be taken aside due to shortness of breath. Teacher Stela told Olga about this but did not receive any news of whether Elros was brought to the doctors.

When it was Christmas Break, Teacher Stela made it a point to visit her students and give them presents. She already gave gifts to those from Imladris and was now in Sirion. Her first stop was Elrond and Elros’s house as it was the closest to the bus stop. She knocked on the door and was shocked when the one who opened it was Elros with Elrond behind him.

“Elros? Elrond? Where is your mom and Olga?”

“They’re not here, Teacher Stela,”

“How long have they been gone?”

Elros shrugged;

“They were gone when we woke up,”

“What?!” Teacher Stela asked; it was past 3 PM already;

“I’ll stay with you…have you eaten?” Teacher Stela asked.

“Just cereal,” Elros said.

Teacher Stela heard their stomachs growling. She let them eat the cookies she baked as gifts. She opened the ref and saw leftover food. She looked around the house and saw a lot of posters of Elwing with the silmaril.

“Elros? Elrond? Where’s your room?” Teacher Stela asked.

Elros pointed the room beside the kitchen. Teacher Stela knew that room to be the maid’s room. It was small, dirty and stuffy.

“Oh my God…” Teacher Stela brought out her palantir and called the office of the National Authority for the Protection of the Rights of the Child and Adoption.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Gandalf, how can I help you?”

“I’m here to report Elwing Ardelean; I have reason to believe that she has been neglecting her twin sons, Elros and Elrond Ardelean. They recently turned 4. I am currently here in their house…sir, they are the only ones here…I am their pre-school teacher, Stela Popescu.” Stela said.

“Thank you for calling, Stela. Please stay with them and I will get to you immediately,” Gandalf said.

“Thank you, sir,” Stela said.

Stela hung up and stepped aside to wipe her tears before approaching Elros and Elrond with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! The image of Glorfindel, Erestor, Elrond and Elros as toddlers...I can't help but find them cute! I don't know how to draw though but just imagining them is super...aww.  
> Glorfindel is the bubbly friend while Erestor is the serious friend who only shows his cute side to his parents. Elros and Elrond are the only children who did not cry on their first day of pre-school; Glorfindel tried to hold it in but failed and Erestor all-out sobbed.  
> (1) They speak properly already because I can't write baby talk that isn't cringe-y.   
> (2) Maglor has a foldable sofa that becomes a bed in his office for him to sleep on.  
> (3) Asa is based on Asfaloth, Glorfindel's trusted horse; it was originally white in color but due to being a stuffed toy, it turns into a different color.  
> (4) Romanian money; 85 RON is about 20 USD (current rates);  
> (5) 'cooed' when it is more like them going "Aww..."; I don't know the correct term.  
> (6) Xanthe is an anti-Elwing or more anti-Ardelean because when the family bought the silmaril, they were not able to pay their salary for a year, promising to pay but failed to comply. The workers filed a case against the family in court but was junked because the Ardelean family (through their connections), paid the court officials to junk the case.   
> (7) The piano is a Bösendorfer;


	4. Gandalf's Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Gandalf's Job and a slight look into the Ardelean family;

Gandalf was one of the few social workers in the province of Doriath. In Romania, they have been receiving reports of child neglect for the past decade or so. They have been working tirelessly to find a family-like setup for every child. In Imladris, one of the councilors and his good friend, Cirdan, worked with the office of the National Authority for the Protection of the Rights of the Child and Adoption (NAPRCA), they were able to set up a system where they provide a team of foster carers to children for them to be raised in their own homes or with their families, as most often than not, the child’s parents are still alive and in need of help. One such case was Gil-Galad as when Cirdan volunteered to help raise children in foster care, he decided to adopt Gil-Galad as his own. Through their lead, other cities in the Doriath province followed and now, the province of Doriath became an example to other areas in Romania.

When Gandalf received a call from Stela Popescu regarding the Ardelean twins, he was saddened but not surprised. Elwing was a known figure in Doriath and is known as the people’s princess due to her family being one of the oldest families in Doriath, Romania. He also knew about the Ardelean twins as Elwing’s marriage to Earendil Foth and subsequent pregnancy and birth of twins were in the local news; however, everyone also knew about the bankruptcy of the Ardelean household, with the dowry from the marriage being used as payment for the socialite lifestyle of Elwing while the Zelensky family pays for the maintenance fees of the Ardelean home. Gandalf could not blame Elwing, however; to him, Elwing was a victim of circumstance.

When Elwing was 6, her father bought the silmaril from the USA; Gandalf, his younger brother Radagast and Cirdan had the feeling that there was some shady business behind the silmaril being able to get in the hands of Dior as the silmarils were kept by those in power in the US. Gandalf was highly interested with the story and researched on the Crafter Tech Company and the silmarils. There, he found that the creator, Feanor, did not want it to be distributed publicly. He was not able to say why; it was at this time he was declared persona non grata in the USA after denying those in power of using the silmarils. He left the country for Losgar, Croatia as the silmarils were taken from him. Feanor wanted to get them back but he passed away at the young age of 38 due to brain aneurysm. There were a lot of theories regarding the dangers of the silmarils. Out of the three, Cirdan was the only one able to see the silmaril up-close when it was still Dior who held it.

_“When I saw it, it lit up and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life; it was addictive, like, you can never look away. It made me happy. I didn’t want to leave; I wanted to see that light for a long time and bask in the happy feelings. The only reason I was able to leave was because Dior left first…that thing is dangerous;” Cirdan said._

It was after Dior started flaunting that he had the silmaril in Doriath that some hostage-takers took Elured and Elurin, his twin sons. Some say, it was a kidnap-for-ransom case where they wanted the silmaril in exchange for the twins. The Ardelean Family did not give up the silmaril; the next day, Elured and Elurin were found in the forest near the borders of Doriath, dead with a gunshot wound to the chest. They were 7 years old and the hostage-takers were not found. Some suspected the Crafter Family who denied and sued the newspapers running the stories for libel. Nimloth, the twins’ mother and Dior’s wife, could not deal with what happened to her sons. She left Romania for the US when Elwing was 10 years old. When Elwing was 16, Dior decided to give her the silmaril as a gift and he followed Nimloth to the US. The next year, Elwing met Earendil and they fell in love.

When Elwing was 19, she and Earendil got married in front of a judge who was a friend of the Ardelean family (1); however, Earendil, whose parents left Romania for the US, decided to be part of the Navy. He left and would come back once in a while however, the last news the local news (that always covers stories on the Ardelean family) has on Earendil was two years ago, when he returned and Elwing threw a party in their home. It was at this time, when Earendil was not around, that Elwing accepted offers of photoshoots, interviews and other public events with the silmaril as a pendant for her necklace (2).

Gandalf sighed; he knew Elwing needed help and fast;

Gandalf knocked on the door to the house and saw a woman answer the door. Gandalf was sure that this was not Elwing; however, he asked anyway.

“Mrs. Foth?”

“No; I’m Olga, her manager; she is not accepting interviews as of the moment,” Olga said.

“My name is Gandalf, I am a social service worker with NAPCRA…” Gandalf was cut off by Olga.

“Why are you here? Sirion is not part of your jurisdiction; your office is in Imladris,” Olga said.

“Our office is in Imladris, however we have jurisdiction in the entire province of Doriath…I am here to explain the process and if you have questions, I am here to clear things,” Gandalf said.

Olga pursed her lips and let Gandalf in.

“Thank you,” Gandalf said.

When Gandalf entered, he saw a young woman lounging on the couch, looking through the palantir for what seems to be videos.

“Elwing, a guy from the NAPCRA is here,” Olga said.

“I told you I won’t take interviews,” Elwing said.

“Mrs. Foth, I am from the National Authority for the Protection of the Rights of Children and Adoption. I am here to gather information and interview you and your children. You can always say no if you do not want to be interviewed,” Gandalf said.

“Oh, that’s not what I meant…I don’t see where this is coming from. I mean, we feed the twins, we clothe them…I don’t understand,” Elwing said.

“I am here to gather the truth and provide help when you need it…do I have your permission to conduct an investigation that includes interviewing you, the twins and others, getting pictures and conduct examinations? Does that mean you will cooperate with the investigation?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes…you’ll find nothing. Here, Olga, call them,” Elwing said.

Olga called the twins; Gandalf saw them come out of a room near the kitchen. Gandalf saw that they were far too thin. He was scanning the twins and taking note of what he is seeing.

“This is Elros, the older one and Elrond, the younger one,” Elwing said, pointing the twin on the right then to the left.

“I’m Elros,” The twin to the left, said.

Elwing pursed her lips;

“Sorry; you look too alike and you’re wearing the same color.” Elwing said.

“It’s ok, mama,” Elros said in a whisper.

“So, these are my twins…my pride and joy,” Elwing said, holding the twins’ shoulders and smiling at Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled at Elwing though he noticed how the twins stiffened when she did that.

“May I talk to them?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes,” Elwing said, letting the twins go to Gandalf as she returned to watching videos from the palantir.

Gandalf sat down and smiled at the twins.

“Hello, I’m Gandalf; your names are Elros and Elrond?” Gandalf asked, looking at Elros and Elrond who nodded;

“Is it all right if I bring them to the park?” Gandalf asked.

“Sure,” Elwing said, waving her hand.

Olga led them out; Elwing scoffed when she felt Olga look at her disapprovingly.

“What are you worried about? He won’t find anything. We did nothing wrong. There are others who are worse. We take care of them; we feed them, they have a comfortable bed to sleep on and they even go to school! Relax,” Elwing said.

Olga sat down beside her and sighed;

“Ah, here we are; this is a good spot,” Gandalf said, leading them to the nearby pavilion where he helped Elrond and Elros to sit down. Gandalf sat down in front of them.

“Would you like some chocolate?” Gandalf asked.

“Thank you,” Elros said, taking the chocolate from Gandalf and giving some to Elrond.

“I heard that you had a birthday recently; how old are you now?” Gandalf asked.

“Four,” Elros said.

“Wow! You’re big boys already!” Gandalf exclaimed.

Elros giggled; Elrond, however, was silent.

“Not really; Res and Fin are older,” Elros said.

“Who are Res and Fin?” Gandalf asked.

“They’re our friends,” Elrond spoke up. He seemed proud of the fact.

“Wow! Where did you meet them?” Gandalf asked.

“School; they’re our classmates…I like school,” Elrond said, looking at his feet.

“What do you like about school?” Gandalf asked.

“Teacher Stela, Res and Fin also lunch time; right El?” Elros asked Elrond who giggled and nodded.

“What’s your favorite lunch?” Gandalf asked.

At this, the twins perked up;

“Sarmale!” (3)

“I love that too! Does your mom make that for you at home or Olga?” Gandalf asked.

At this, the twins shook their heads;

“What do you eat at home that you like?” Gandalf asked.

“Cereal…we eat it everyday,” Elros said.

“You talked about Res and Fin…what are they like?” Gandalf asked.

“Res is…Res is quiet but kind; he likes drawing and playing with blocks.” Elrond said.

“Fin is always smiling and likes hugs, running and climbing things.” Elros said.

They opened up about their friends’ moms and that they stayed with them to sleepover because their mom was busy with work. Gandalf asked where they were staying when their mom was busy with work before meeting their friends and the twins shrugged; Before Gandalf could ask another question, Elros spoke,

“We like school,” Elros said, holding Elrond’s hand.

Elrond nodded;

“I like Teacher Stela, Fin, Res, Aunt Jen, Aunt Xanthe. I like Mr. Maglor the most,” Elrond said.

“Me too; he’s the best,” Elros said.

“He has a big piano, Mr. Gandalf. He plays it for us. He taught me too; I know Mary Had a Little Lamb,” Elrond opened up.

Gandalf smiled as without prompting, they talked about this “Mr. Maglor”; he also noticed how the once shy Elrond, was talking happily; in fact, both of them were talking happily about Mr. Maglor.

“When we were scared, he was there, and he sang us to sleep. No one has done that before,” Elros said.

Gandalf decided to talk to this Mr. Maglor;

“Is he your favorite person, Elros?” Gandalf asked.

“No; El is,” Elros said.

“Me too, you’re my favorite,” Elrond said, holding Elros’s hand.

Elros smiled and embraced Elrond who embraced him back.

“Ok then, is Mr. Maglor your second favorite?” Gandalf asked.

“No, Fin and Res,” Elros said.

Gandalf laughed;

“All right, is he your favorite grown-up?” Gandalf asked.

At this, Elrond and Elros nodded happily. Gandalf smiled; he asked a couple more questions before bringing the twins back to their house. He informed Elwing to expect his call as to when he will conduct examinations and when she and/or Olga will be interviewed.

Gandalf has been gathering information about the twins. He already interviewed Olga, Elwing, Teacher Stela who reported the case and provided a lot of information; another person who provided a lot of information was Xanthe Katsaros who was a former maid of the Ardelean family. Jen Chen also provided information like the time the twins slept over in her house for a week due to Elwing and Olga leaving for Germany without the twins without informing anyone prior to leaving. He asked her if there is any way to contact Maglor.

“Why, he is in the office next door; I’ll introduce you if you’d like,” Jen said.

“Yes please,” Gandalf said, excited to meet the man who made the twins open up and talk happily.

Gandalf heard the sound of violin; he was about to stop Jen from knocking as the sound was beautiful. The violin playing stopped and Gandalf heard a voice tell them to come in.

“Mags, this is Gandalf from the NAPCRA; he would like to meet you,” Jen said.

“Hello, I’m Maglor Crafter,” The tall man in front of him said.

“I’ll leave you then,” Jen said, smiling up at the two before leaving the room.

“We should head to my office,” Maglor said.

“Crafter? Are you related to Feanor Crafter?” Gandalf asked.

Maglor turned to look at him, looking amused.

“I’m his son,”

Gandalf gaped;

“Wow, I did not expect to meet you,” Gandalf said.

“You’re a fan of my dad’s?” Maglor asked.

“Well, I love him for making the palantir,” Gandalf said.

Maglor laughed;

“Jen said you’re with the NAPCRA,” Maglor said.

“You get to the point fast…yes, I’m with the NAPCRA and I am here to ask you about Elros and Elrond Ardelean,” Gandalf said.

Maglor smiled;

“Yes,” Maglor said, urging Gandalf to continue.

“They talked about you;” Gandalf said.

“Really?” Maglor asked.

“Yes; they told me you are their favorite adult,” Gandalf said.

Maglor grinned;

“They’re my favorite too…look, they gave me these; every time Stela lets them draw or practice writing, they give me their work. Although, sometimes they give some to Xanthe and Jen but most of their work go to me,” Maglor said, opening a drawer and grabbing a box. He showed Gandalf some drawings.

“I’m sure you notice their disposition,” Gandalf said.

“I don’t want to make assumptions. Besides, I don’t know Elwing personally. I also do not like to make judgments about a person. A lot of people have already judged my family; I don’t want to judge others. I just want El and Ros to be happy, healthy and safe.” Maglor said.

Gandalf nodded;

“Thank you for taking the time of talking with me;” Gandalf said.

“No problem...” Maglor said, smiling.

Maglor led him outside; when Gandalf was about to leave, Maglor spoke,

“Gandalf, I’m very interested in what happens to El and Ros. If they need anything, please inform me. I want to be involved; whatever happens, I want to help them. If anything happens…please make sure to tell me,” Maglor said.

“Of course,” Gandalf said, shaking Maglor’s hand. He understood what Maglor was trying to say.

Gandalf found out from the doctors that Elrond and Elros do not have the complete vaccinations, they were malnourished and that both Elrond and Elros have atrial septal defect (ASD) (4); Elrond however, has small ASD and the doctor said that it will close on its own however, Elros’s case is different; he has a large primum ASD (5) and would need surgery for treatment. He informed Elwing about this but she just waved her hand and said that Olga will handle it.

Maglor was in his favorite park, trying to compose a song for a friend of his from Ukraine, Andriy (6), with his violin. The last time he helped Andriy, he received 4,000 lei (7) in his bank account. He started playing when he saw two familiar faces, running towards him. He put his violin in its case and opened his arms. The twins ran to his embrace;

“Hello, you two!” Maglor exclaimed.

“We missed you,” Elros said.

“I missed you too, my twins,” Maglor said, kissing their heads.

“Where’s your mom?” Maglor asked.

Elros shrugged;

“Aunt Olga let us come here; they were packing,” Elros said.

“Packing? Did they say where they’re going and when they’re coming back?” Maglor asked.

The twins shook their heads;

“They just said goodbye and hugged us,” Elrond said.

Maglor then stood up; he picked up his violin and held the twins’ hands.

“Let’s go to your house and ask your mom,” Maglor said.

They held Maglor’s hands; they headed to their home and Maglor saw the door was locked;

“How long were you in the park?” Maglor asked, calling Gandalf.

The twins shrugged;

Gandalf was writing the report on the twins; he wrote that there was reason to believe that neglect occurred based on the evidences gathered. He compiled all the evidences; suddenly, he received a call from Maglor.

“Hello?” Gandalf asked.

“Gandalf, I’m here at the doorstep of the Ardelean house with the twins. I saw them without adult supervision in the park. They told me their mom was packing and said goodbye to the twins. The door is locked and there seems to be no one inside,” Maglor said.

“What?! Impossible! She is under investigation; she cannot just leave…she left the twins?! I’m heading there” Gandalf said, grabbing his coat and heading to the Ardelean house.

Maglor heard a stomach growl; he looked down at Elrond who blushed;

“When was the last time you ate?” Maglor asked.

“This morning,” Elrond said.

Maglor looked in his bag and saw sandwiches he prepared for himself, knowing he might take long in the park. He gave them to Elrond and Elros and they sat down on the porch, waiting for Gandalf to arrive. After a while, they saw Gandalf arrive with some policemen.

“Hello; these are the police; they are here to open the door,” Gandalf said.

They removed the lock and entered the house; the police looked around; one policeman saw a piece of paper on the kitchen counter.

“It is addressed to you,” The policeman said.

Gandalf saw the letter:

To Gandalf,

Please be informed that Olga and I are leaving Sirion for the US. I recently found out my husband is staying in the US and has been staying for a year. Regarding the twins, I leave you in-charge for them. I give you my consent to do whatever needs to be done for them. To be honest, I was not ready to be a single mom. I’m 21 years old; I still have much to live for. Please inform them of my decision. Please tell them that I do love them.

Sincerely,

Elwing Ardelean-Foth

Gandalf looked up and saw the policemen shake their heads; Gandalf headed out and looked at Maglor grimly as he held the twins. Gandalf approached them and informed them of what happened.

Gandalf accompanied Maglor who brought the twins to his home. He cooked food for them and put them to sleep. Gandalf watched him take care of the twins. When they were drinking coffee, Maglor cleared his throat.

“Gandalf, I told you before to keep me informed; I’m interested in taking care of them. I’ll take them in; I don’t care about the legal costs, etc. Here, I prepared all the requirements needed. I asked Stela and I read some books on adoption. Please, let me take them.” Maglor said.

“I can see that you love them and that love returned; I will talk to the court about your case.” Gandalf said.

“Thank you, Gandalf.” Maglor said, sighing.

Maglor and Gandalf met up in the university.

“A court hearing has been set up for the temporary placement of Elros and Elrond. I am here to check whether you comply with the requirements,” Gandalf said.

Maglor nodded; Gandalf scanned the documents Maglor provided; suddenly, Gandalf’s eyes widened;

“Wow…I didn’t expect this; oh, of course, you’re the son of Feanor Crafter.” Gandalf said, looking at Maglor’s bank statement.

“Actually, that’s just what I earn; anything related to the Crafter Tech Company is in our Polish bank accounts (8). I did not want to include that because I think there’s no need,” Maglor said.

“Oh, well this amount is not explained by your job as a part-time college professor, concertmaster and piano teacher…no offense,” Gandalf said.

“None taken…I earn that much because of all the copyrights under my name;” Maglor said.

“Really?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes; you might have heard some of them; some were entries in the Eurovision Song Contest like Andriy’s work and Alex’s (9) work. (10)” Maglor said.

Gandalf nodded;

“Well, that explains it then,” Gandalf said, smiling at Maglor.

Gandalf set Maglor’s bank statement aside and was shocked to see that he marked that he was kin to Elrond and Elros to the 4th-degree.

“They’re my paternal nephews; their father is my cousin. Earendil’s mother, Idril, is my father’s cousin. I provided a family tree too,” Maglor said.

“I think you have a good case, Maglor. I am sure the judge will award you with temporary custody,” Gandalf said.

“Temporary? I was thinking permanent,” Maglor said.

Gandalf smiled at him;

“We can do that; it might take long though, Maglor. Adoption hearings can take months,” Gandalf said.

“It’s fine; I’m ready for it; as long as they stay here.” Maglor said.

Gandalf nodded; he could see Maglor’s determination in caring for the twins that he really hoped Maglor would be granted permanent custody of Elros and Elrond.

Maglor attended court hearings with Gandalf; the judge was a kind woman named Asha Gheorghe. According to Gandalf, she was also adopted from India by Bulgarian parents. She migrated to Romania when she married a Romanian lawyer who works in the Ministry of Labor and Social Protection. The hearing lasted for an hour where the judge decided there was enough evidence proving that child neglect and abandonment occurred. The judge set a dispositional hearing (11) three days after.

Gandalf was busy, preparing for his meeting when he received a letter from Earendil Foth. It says,

Dear Gandalf,

Elwing has told me of what occurred in Sirion. It has come to my understanding that Elrond and Elros have been placed in your care. I agree with Elwing’s decision and support it. Please tell them that I love them and that I want them to be happy. Elwing and I were young when we got married and we were not ready for the responsibility. Perhaps finding a suitable parent for them would be better for them. Thank you for your work and I hope that everything will be all right in the end. – Earendil Foth

Gandalf decided to include this letter in the case file for the dispositional hearing.

Erestor, Glorfindel, Elrond and Elros were waiting for their parents to arrive; while waiting, they were comforting Erestor who was crying because he found out his mom was pregnant.

“What does that mean?” Glorfindel asked.

“Mama said I have to be a good big brother,” Erestor said.

“Is that why your mama has a big stomach?” Glorfindel asked.

“That’s what papa said…they said my brother was in mama’s belly,” Erestor said.

“You will have a brother too?” Elrond asked.

Erestor nodded;

“I could not see him though but I felt him,” Erestor said.

“You felt him?” Glorfindel asked.

“Mama said he was saying hi and that is how they say hi, when you feel them,” Erestor said.

“Oh…” The other three said.

“Do you like being an older brother?” Erestor asked Elros.

“I like being an older brother; you’ll like it too,” Elros said, patting Erestor’s hand.

“I always wanted a sibling; but I have you so it’s ok,” Glorfindel said, embracing Erestor who pushed him away.

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Erestor asked.

“He’ll like you; I like Ros,” Elrond said.

“Yes but everyone likes Ros,” Erestor said.

Elros beamed;

“Don’t worry, he’ll like you,” Elros said.

“Well, what if I don’t like him?” Erestor asked.

“Hmm…”

Erestor looked at them then they shrugged; suddenly, they heard a voice calling for them. Elrond and Elros beamed and stood up, running to Maglor. Xanthe, who was with Maglor, smiled.

“They’re so different now, compared to before,” Xanthe said.

“What do you mean?” Maglor asked as he waited for the twins to reach him.

“They look so happy; you’re doing a great job, Mags,” Xanthe said.

“Thank you,” Maglor said.

Erestor and Glorfindel ran after Elrond and Elros who reached Maglor and embraced him. Glorfindel embraced Xanthe as Erestor looked around.

“Erestor, we’re here to take you to the hospital,” Xanthe said.

“Hospital?” Erestor asked, looking at Xanthe in horror.

“Yes, your mama’s there with your papa. You’re going to meet your brother!” Xanthe exclaimed.

Erestor did not cheer. He was sitting nervously beside Glorfindel as they rode the bus. They reached the hospital and entered room 2102 where they saw Franco and Jen; Franco was staring at the baby in the crib as Jen was resting.

“Hello,” Maglor said.

Jen awoke and was kissed on the head by Maglor; he congratulated her then Franco as he looked at the baby.

“How long were you in labor?” Xanthe asked after kissing Jen’s head.

“2 hours,” Jen said.

“No way!” Xanthe exclaimed.

“I have wide hips,” Jen said.

Xanthe harrumphed then smiled and congratulated them. Franco approached Erestor who was by the door as his friends were looking at the baby. Maglor was carrying the baby; he squat down and showed the baby to Elrond, Elros and Glorfindel.

“Me too,” Xanthe took the baby from Maglor.

“He’s beautiful, Jen. What’s his name?” Maglor asked.

“Lindir or Lind for short,” Jen said as Xanthe passed the sniffling baby to her.

Franco carried Erestor who pushed his face when he brought Erestor close to the baby.

“No!” Erestor exclaimed.

Franco placed Erestor on the bed beside Jen.

“Here’s your brother,” Jen said.

“No! NO!!!” Erestor screamed and when he screamed, Lindir started crying.

Franco hushed Erestor who was crying; he stopped crying when Jen was hushing the baby.

“Why is he pink?” Erestor asked, poking Lindir’s leg.

Erestor moved closer;

“How come his eyes are closed?” Erestor asked.

“That’s how babies are, Res. You looked like this too,”

“Really?” Erestor asked, poking Lindir’s hand.

Erestor gasped when Lindir held his finger.

“This is Lindir, your brother. You’ll protect him and love him and he’ll love you too,” Franco said.

Erestor looked at his father then at Lindir and smiled;

“Hi Lindir,” Erestor said.

“Saved; I’ll send you the pictures later,” Maglor said.

“Let’s all take pictures together,” Jen said.

The children huddled together on the bed beside Jen. The adults looked at the picture with smiles on their faces. After a while, Maglor, Xanthe, Glorfindel, Elros and Elrond left the family.

On April 29, the hearing for who the children will live with and who will have legal custody of them occurred. Here, Gandalf provided Elwing and Earendil’s letters. Judge Asha Gheorghe determined that Elros and Elrond will live with Maglor for the time being and will have legal custody.

“Congratulations, Mr. Crafter; you have legal custody over Elros and Elrond Ardelean. I just want to inform you that at least every 6 months, you will attend review hearings so that we can determine your progress with regards to how the children are doing in your home,” Judge Asha Gheorghe said.

“Yes your honor,” Maglor said.

When they left the court room, Maglor cheered;

“Congratulations, Mr. Crafter.” Gandalf said, shaking Maglor’s hand.

“Please, call me Maglor. I would not be able to do this without your help. Thank you,” Maglor said.

“You’re welcome…Maglor, since you are new to this, you can ask for help,” Gandalf said.

“Don’t worry, I know. I love kids. I have five younger brothers, the youngest of which are twins and a nephew. I think I know how to raise twins.” Maglor said.

Gandalf looked at him with wise eyes.

“Have you tried keeping a journal?” Gandalf asked.

“When I was young, my dad made us keep a journal though I stopped when he…uh…when he died,” Maglor said, nodding his head.

“I think it will help you; you will have review hearings and when you read your entries, it might help you with gaining permanent custody of the twins,” Gandalf said, handing Maglor a notebook.

“Ok; I guess I’ll write,” Maglor said, looking at the notebook.

Gandalf patted his back; Maglor ran out of the building towards Imladris Primary. When he saw Elrond and Elros headed out with Erestor and Glorfindel, he grabbed them into a hug. The twins hugged him back.

“I’m so happy! You will live with me from now on…what’s wrong?” Maglor asked when Elros did not let go and Elrond looked sad.

“Sir Maglor, may I talk to you?” Teacher Stela asked.

“Of course,” Maglor followed Teacher Stela inside as the rest of the children were brought to the school bus service by another teacher.

“It happened again; he said he could not breathe when we were just playing with clay and it was worse this time,” Teacher Stela said.

Maglor looked at Elros who laid his head on his shoulder.

“Gandalf told me that when he was checked up that he has ASD…thank you Stela, I’ll go to the doctor immediately.” Maglor said as he embraced Elros tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This judge was also the one who junked the case of the employees vs. the Ardelean family for not paying their salaries.  
> (2) The necklace is the nauglamir  
> (3) Sarmale - a traditional meat dish in Romania  
> (4) Atrial septal defect (ASD) - in layman's terms, hole in the heart  
> (5) large primum ASD - a defect in the lower part of the atrial septum; It often occurs along with problems in the heart valves that connect the upper and lower heart chambers. Primum defects aren't very common, and they don't close on their own. (cardiacsurgery.ucsf.edu)  
> (6) Andriy - Verka Serduchka  
> (7) 4,000 RON is 965 USD at current rates  
> (8) The Crafter Tech Company is based in Formenos, Poland therefore Maglor's money is in Poland and under the name of the company, not really under his name. Feanor created their own accounts in the USA but after being persona non grata there, Maedhros transferred the money.  
> (9) Alex - Alexander Rybak  
> (10) Maglor implies that he copyrighted some songs used in Eurovision Song Contest; he uses Alexander Rybak and Verka as examples. In the story, Maglor is friends with them and helped them create the songs - Fairytale and Dancing Lasha Tumbai  
> (11) dispositional hearing - the judge decides who has legal custody of the children and where the children can live temporarily  
> (11)


	5. Three Important Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three important calls are made; we meet the Zelensky Family and the Crafter Family.

Italy, March 28…

Oropher Zelensky was drinking Barolo wine (1) on his porch. He was busy checking his balance statements when he received a call from someone he has not talked to for years.

“Sir Oropher?”

“Xanthe, this is a surprise! How are you?” Oropher asked, smiling at Xanthe Katsaros, one of the former maids of the Ardelean family before quitting. She was a friend of Theodora, his wife, helping her when she was pregnant with his son, Thranduil and to help her feel at home in Doriath as Theodora was half-Greek half-Italian who cannot speak a word of Romanian (she and Oropher speak Italian and English) while Xanthe was Greek and they would talk with one another.

“I’m fine sir, thank you for asking.” Xanthe said.

“What’s wrong? You seem troubled; did something happen with the case?” Oropher asked; he was talking about the case of the workers against the Ardelean family where he secretly supported the workers, giving them the means to pursue the case and a good lawyer.

“The case was junked; we were not paid and well, they made us pay for the attorney fees.”

“What the fuck?! That’s a load of bullshit; you have sufficient evidence presented against them! Did you contest the findings?” Oropher asked.

“No; we cannot pay anymore. Some of us left Sirion and Dior already escaped to the US. We moved on from that. Anyway, that is not why I am calling sir,” Xanthe said.

“Still, they need to be punished; they cannot escape without punishment.” Oropher said.

“Thank you for your support sir; even from the beginning, even though your family supported the Ardelean family, you supported us and we’re thankful…but sir, you really need to know what I’m about to tell you…it’s about Elwing and the twins,”

“Shoot,” Oropher said, concentrating on what Xanthe was saying.

When she was done speaking, Oropher hummed;

“Sir?” Xanthe asked.

“To be completely honest, I’m not surprised. I knew that the silmaril was dangerous. I guess it affects everyone who owns it. What happened to the twins? Who is taking care of them?” Oropher asked.

“They are well taken care of; I called you because I want you to know what is happening here.” Xanthe said.

“Who is taking care of them? Is it you?” Oropher asked.

“I can’t take care of them sir. I don’t have enough. (2) I’m having a hard time as it is, but do not worry, my coworker, a fellow teacher in Imladris Uni is taking care of them and he is doing a good job. The twins are close to him, in fact, they love him.” Xanthe said.

“What’s his name?” Oropher asked.

“Maglor Crafter, sir,”

“WHAT?! NO!” Oropher shouted;

“What’s wrong sir?” Xanthe asked.

“Did you hear what you just said? He’s a Crafter! They’re the ones who created the silmarils! They ruined our families! They took away our money!” Oropher exclaimed.

“Sir, Maglor Crafter is a good man. He is loving, caring and like I said, the twins love him, and he loves them too. You would know when you see it.” Xanthe said.

“Fine…we’ll go back,” Oropher said.

“What?” Xanthe asked.

“I can’t let this Crafter guy be involved in the Ardelean family once more.”

“Sir!”

Oropher hung up and waited for his son to arrive. When he saw the school bus stop. He ran towards the school bus and waited. He saw a blonde-haired boy in a bun wearing suspenders and a blue polo get down the bus. When he saw Oropher, he beamed and opened his arms. Oropher caught him in an embrace.

“How was school, Thran?” Oropher asked, pulling the boy away after he said goodbye to his friends.

“It was good, dad.”

Oropher smiled and kissed Thran’s head;

“Dad, I can walk,” He said.

Oropher chuckled; he let Thran walk beside him. When they reached their house, Oropher spoke with him.

“Thranduil, I have something to tell you,” Oropher said seriously.

“What is it, dad?” Thranduil asked, looking at Oropher.

“You remember how dad is from Doriath?” Oropher asked.

Thranduil nodded;

“Well, I have family in Doriath who need help. You have cousins there whose parents are…well, they are not around and I want to be there to help them,” Oropher said.

“What about my school?” Thranduil asked.

“You will finish this school year but for next school year, we will go to Doriath and continue your studies there,” Oropher said.

“What about my friends?” Thranduil asked.

“I hope that you will make new friends there and be with your cousins,” Oropher said, embracing Thranduil who hummed.

“Ok,”

“Ok?” Oropher asked.

“You said I have cousins who need help.” Thranduil said.

Oropher smiled and kissed his son’s head.

“Thank you,” Oropher said.

Imladris, Romania; April 30

Elrond and Elros were in the hospital with Maglor; Maglor was holding Elros as Elrond was sitting on the examination table. Maglor was informed that the doctor will restart the vaccination schedule. When Elrond saw the injection, he shook his head.

“No! I don’t want to!” Elrond exclaimed, trying to get off the bed.

“Mr. Crafter, is it all right if you hold him?” The doctor asked.

“Of course,” Maglor said.

The nurse sat down with Elros as Maglor carried Elrond who buried his head on Maglor’s chest as the doctor injected the vaccine. Elrond sniffled as Maglor rubbed his back and kissed his head. 

“You’ve done great, Elrond! Here you go,” The doctor gave Elrond a lollipop that he accepted with a soft thank you.

“Elros, your turn,” The doctor said.

Elrond, who did not want to let go of Maglor, moved beside him, holding his arm as Elros sat on Maglor’s lap.

“Are you ready?” The doctor asked Elros who nodded.

“I’m not afraid, doctor.” Elros said.

“That’s good, Elros,” The doctor said.

Elros still closed his eyes and pouted when the doctor said he was done.

“It’s done, Elros. You were very brave,” Maglor said, kissing Elros’s head.

Elros tried to smile but tears still formed in his eyes. He was given a lollipop too. Maglor was listening to the doctor as Elrond and Elros were playing with the nurse.

“The pediatric surgeon scheduled Elros’s surgery on May 8th at 4PM; so, Elros has to be admitted earlier to prepare,” The doctor said.

“Of course; thank you,” Maglor said.

Maglor, Elrond and Elros headed home; while the twins were having their afternoon nap, Maglor was writing in his journal about his day with the twins. They had dinner together and when they were about to sleep, Maglor saw that they were waiting for him. Maglor smiled;

“Cannot sleep?” Maglor asked.

They shook their heads; Maglor sat down beside them on the bed and sang them a lullaby; however, they still wouldn’t sleep.

“Mr. Maglor, are you our papa?” Elros asked.

“Uhm…” Maglor bit his lip.

“Teacher Stela read us a book today and she said that a papa sings us to sleep, makes us smile and loves us…are you our papa?” Elrond asked.

Maglor held their heads;

“Do you want me to be your papa?” Maglor asked.

Elrond and Elros looked at each other and at Maglor; they nodded their heads and smiled at Maglor who smiled back with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, come here!” Maglor exclaimed, pulling them into his embrace.

They jumped and embraced him.

“Why are you crying?” Elros asked, wiping Maglor’s tears.

“No, these aren’t sad tears, they’re happy tears,” Maglor said.

“Oh,” Elros said, embracing Maglor.

“I love you, papa,” Elrond whispered.

“I love you too, papa,” Elros said.

Maglor took a deep breath;

“I love you too,” Maglor kissed their heads.

“Now, off to bed,” Maglor smiled at Elros and Elrond and fixed the blanket around them.

“Good night papa,” Elros said, closing his eyes.

“Good night,” Elrond said, also closing his eyes.

“Good night, _moje miłości_ (3),” Maglor whispered, closing the door behind him.

Maglor entered his room and started a group call. The first one to answer was a man with red hair in a ponytail with glasses.

“Maglor, it’s late, why did you call?”

“Hey Mae, is mom there too?” Maglor asked.

“I’ll call her,” The man named Mae said, seeming to take the palantir and moving somewhere.

“If she’s sleeping, it’s ok,” Maglor said.

“Are you kidding? It’s only 8PM here,” (4)

Suddenly, Maglor heard a scream of “my baby”.

“Hi mom,” Maglor said, seeing a woman with bushy, red hair and some grey hair.

“How are you, my baby boy? Maedhros, bring it up. I can’t see your brother’s face properly,” The woman said.

“Mom, ask him to bring up the palantir;” Maedhros said as he sat down beside their mom, Nerdanel.

“Why did you call?” Nerdanel asked.

“HELLO!”

“Amrod, Amras, not so loud,” Maedhros said, rubbing his ears.

“Sorry; is this a family meeting?” The twin with darker hair, Amras, asked (5).

“If it is, we’re incomplete,” The twin with lighter hair, Amrod, said.

“Well, while waiting for everyone, how are you?” Maedhros asked.

“Well, Tia’s strict like mom; now I see why they are friends,” Amras said.

“As she should be;” Nerdanel said.

“Bro, bring some food here!” Amrod exclaimed.

“Are you kidding? It’s a 6-hour flight to get there,” Amras said.

Suddenly, a woman with glasses came to view.

“Hey Jessie!” They exclaimed.

“Uncles!” They heard a girl’s voice exclaim.

“Hi Jan!” The males exclaimed.

“Me too, I’m here!” They heard a boy exclaim.

“Hi Tyelpe! How’s school?” Maedhros asked as the palantir was handed to a boy with dark, spiky hair and grey eyes.

“It’s fine; Jan’s being a bully…ow! See? See what she did? Uncle Mags, is it ok for me to go to Imladris?” Tyelpe asked.

“Say no, uncle Mags,” A girl with long, black hair in a ponytail with grey eyes, said as she held Tyelpe around his shoulders.

“No! Mom! Jan’s choking me!” Tyelpe exclaimed.

“Give me that,” They heard a male’s voice say.

The palantir transferred hands until they saw a man’s face with dark hair and grey eyes.

“Why did you call? We’re about to have dinner,” The man said.

“Why so late, Curvo?” Nerdanel asked.

“Sorry mom, we got delayed at work,” Jessie said, appearing beside Curvo.

“What?!” They heard a growl.

They saw a tan-skinned man with dark hair.

“Where are you, Moryo?” Maedhros asked.

“Indonesia; we were checking the company; Gene’s asleep,”

Suddenly, a woman appeared beside the man named Moryo.

“No, I’m not…hello guys!” The woman exclaimed, waving at those in the video call as Moryo sighed;

“It’s 1 AM here; what’s wrong? Is there an emergency?” Moryo asked.

Suddenly, everyone started talking over one another;

“QUIET!” 

Everyone quieted as Maedhros looked at all of them; suddenly, another face appeared;

“Hi…what’s up?” The man with fair hair, asked. He seemed breathless.

“What are you doing?” Curvo asked.

“Jogging;” The man said.

“At 4:30 AM? That’s crazy, Tyelko,” Moryo said.

“Yeah well, whatever; what’s up?” The man with fair hair named Tyelko, asked.

“I’m the one who called; remember how I talked about Elrond and Elros?” Maglor asked.

“Oh, the Ardelean twins? What about them?” Maedhros asked.

“Well, I have temporary custody over them and tonight…they called me papa,” Maglor said.

Maglor heard everyone cheering;

“Oh honey, I’m so happy for you,” Nerdanel said, tears in her eyes.

“We’re all so happy for you bro,” Amrod said.

“Does that mean I get to meet them?” Tyelpe asked.

“Then we should celebrate Hanukkah (6) over at your place,” Amras said.

“Well…they might get overwhelmed and they’re still new to this,” Maglor said.

“Of course, we understand. We should take it slow,” Maedhros said.

“I can’t believe it…Maglor’s a dad,” Nerdanel said, placing her head on Maedhros’s shoulder.

Maedhros held Nerdanel with his right hand;

“I would love for all of you to meet them,” Maglor said.

“I’m sure dad would love them,” Curvo said.

Everyone silenced; Maglor broke the ice.

“I started writing in a journal again,” Maglor said.

“Really?” Maedhros asked.

“Not only that…I started singing again,” Maglor said.

Everyone looked happy when Maglor said this. The last time Maglor sang was 16 years ago when Feanor, their father, died.

“Yes…just for the twins. I sing them to sleep;” Maglor said.

Maglor saw everyone look at him with smiles on their faces.

“I plan to file for permanent custody,” Maglor said.

“We’re here for you bro,” Tyelko said.

“Yes, if you need anything, we’re here,” Moryo said.

“Thank you,” Maglor said.

“Anyway, we’re going to sleep,” Moryo said, nodding at Gene who was sleeping on his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry I called so late,” Maglor said.

"It's fine...good night everyone," Moryo greeted as he hung up.

“Not a problem; call us anytime,” Tyelko said.

“Uncle, when I get mom and dad’s permission, can I visit you over break?” Tyelpe asked.

“Of course,” Maglor said.

“Yes! Take that, Jan!” Tyelpe exclaimed.

“That is only if you get mom and dad’s permission, Tyelpe!” Jan exclaimed.

“Jannica and Celebrimbor Crafter, continue eating…Maglor, we’re happy for you and we’ll call you if we say yes to Tyelpe’s request,” Jessie said.

“We’ll hang up,” Curvo said.

“Bye, it was nice talking to you again,” Maedhros said.

Curvo and Jessie waved as Jannica and Tyelpe said goodbye. Tyelko also said goodbye as well as Amrod and Amras, leaving Maglor, Maedhros and Nerdanel.

“I’ll leave you to talk,” Nerdanel kissed Maedhros’s cheek as she blew a kiss towards Maglor who blew a kiss back.

“How’s your hand?” Maglor asked.

Maedhros showed his right hand;

“It’s fine, it’s recovering. (7)” Maedhros said.

“I told you that you should’ve had surgery earlier,” Maglor said.

“I was busy…anyway, I wanted to ask you about the Ardelean family,” Maedhros said.

“Elwing left…Mae, I told you, I don’t want anything to do with the silmaril…it killed dad,” Maglor said.

“I know…Wait, Elwing left without the children?” Maedhros asked.

“She did…I told you something was wrong with the silmaril.” Maglor said.

“Good thing that it isn’t around the children any longer…we reached a consensus that we will not pursue the silmaril any longer. You are right, it is dangerous. I just hope that they realize it.” Maedhros said.

“Even if we say so, they won’t listen,” Maglor said.

Maedhros hummed;

“If you need help with the custody case, call me or I’ll come and visit you. When the twins are ready, we’ll have Hanukkah there,” Maedhros said.

“Sure; I would love for you to come and meet them,” Maglor said.

Maedhros smiled;

“Good night, bro,” Maedhros said.

“Good night,” Maglor said.

Maglor brought out his notebook and wrote that he spoke with his brothers and mother about the twins calling him father. He ended with,

_“I really hope dad is watching over us and is happy for us…Scratch that, I know he is.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Barolo wine is a type of Italian red wine known as the king of red wines.  
> (2) Xanthe is working to pay for her family's debt and to sustain her and Glorfindel.  
> (3) my loves in Polish; it is special to the Crafter family as that is what Feanor's mother calls him and Feanor calls his sons as moje miłości  
> (4) In Romania, it is 9PM; in Poland, it is 8PM; other times: Germany (where Curvo and his family are) it is 8PM; Congo and Nigeria (where Amrod and Amras are) it is 7 PM; Indonesia (where Moryo and his wife Gene are) it is 1AM and Australia (where Tyelko is) it is 4:30 AM.  
> (5) It is said that one twin had darker hair, in this story, I assume it to be Amras as Amrod has the lighter hair.  
> (6) The Crafter family celebrate Hanukkah though they are not that religious, they make it a point to celebrate Hanukkah  
> (7) Maedhros has carpal tunnel syndrome; he always sets treatment aside due to his busy schedule until everyone in his family told him to get surgery which he did.
> 
> So excited for the next chapter!


	6. Finding my Niche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of my muse, Daria Stavrovich in the form of Dasha Smirnov; with the band Slot as Niche.

On May 8, Glorfindel and Erestor were pouting; they were looking at the empty space beside them that were the seats of Elrond and Elros.

“What’s wrong?” Teacher Stela asked, looking at the two boys.

“We miss El and Ros,” Glorfindel said.

“Oh, I know but they are with their papa Maglor to get Elros better,” Teacher Stela said.

“When will they be back?” Erestor asked.

“Well, El will return to school the day after tomorrow and Ros will come back soon,” Teacher Stela said.

Erestor deflated; Teacher Stela looked at the sad faces of Erestor and Glorfindel.

“I know! Everyone, why don’t we draw a get well soon card for Elros? It will make him happy,” Teacher Stela said.

“YES!” The class chorused.

“How are you feeling?” Maglor asked, looking at Elros who was lying on the bed with Elrond, embracing him.

“I’m fine, papa,”

Maglor smiled; he tried to control himself from crying from happiness for every time the twins call him “papa”, he had to take a moment to collect himself.

“Mr. Crafter, we need you to fill up forms for Elros,” The nurse said.

“Of course,” Maglor said.

While Maglor was filling out the admission forms, he could hear Elrond and Elros talking.

“I’ll stay here until you get better, Ros,” Elrond said.

“I know, El. Thank you,” Elros said.

“I love you,” Elrond said, kissing Elros’s head.

“I love you too,” Elros said.

“Are you scared?” Elrond asked in a whisper.

“No, cause I have you and papa,” Elros said.

Suddenly, the doctor arrived in the room;

“Hello Mr. Crafter, I’m Dr. Enache, I’m in-charge of Elros’s surgery. We’ll just administer some tests and place an IV (1) on Elros to help give him fluids.”

“Of course…” Maglor said.

“Elrond, come here,” Maglor said, carrying Elrond and placing him on his lap as Dr. Enache and the nurse whose name was Phoebe, were talking with Elros. Dr. Enache was listening to Elros’s heartbeat.

“Ok, Elros, you did a great job. I’ll just insert this needle in your hand, ok? You cannot touch it,” Phoebe said.

Elros nodded, though he looked afraid.

“Mr. Crafter, is it ok if you hold him on his lap? I’ll stay with…” Dr. Enache looked at Elrond.

“Elrond…thank you,” Maglor said.

Maglor sat on the bed and placed Elros on his lap. Elrond and Dr. Enache were talking at the side. Phoebe took Elros’s hand; Maglor held Elros, singing to him as Phoebe inserted the needle which made Elros scream and cry;

“I’m sorry, Ros.” Maglor said, kissing Elros’s head as Elros was crying.

“Why is he crying?” Elrond asked Dr. Enache.

“A very big ant bit his hand,” Dr. Enache said.

Phoebe looked at Maglor who was comforting Elros who was crying about the needle.

“Mr. Crafter, we need to draw blood from him. I’ll call the medical technologist,” Phoebe said.

“Of course,” Maglor said.

Phoebe then smiled at Maglor;

“You have a beautiful voice, Mr. Crafter,” Phoebe said.

Maglor blushed;

“Thank you, ma’am,” Maglor said.

Another woman entered the room; she was named Chris and she was the medical technologist. Elros was sleeping in Maglor’s arms after crying hard due to the IV insertion. Elrond was at the side, playing with a toy stethoscope that was given by Dr. Enache for him to play with. He was copying what Dr. Enache was doing earlier. Elros awoke when he heard Chris talking with Maglor. He groggily looked at Chris who smiled at him as she brought out a needle. She looked at Elros’s free hand.

“I’m going to insert a needle, ok? It won’t take long. It’ll be like a pinch,” Chris said.

“No,” Elros said defiantly, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

“I’m sorry, dear but we need to do it,” Chris said.

“Don’t worry, Ros. I got you,” Maglor said.

Maglor held Elros as Chris drew blood; when she removed the needle, that was the time Elros sniffled;

“It’s done, you’re ok, you’re ok,” Maglor said.

Chris patted Elros’s leg and stood up; she saw Elrond, looking at her disapprovingly. Elrond watched her as she left the room before he approached Elros, looking at him worriedly. Maglor patted Elros’s leg as he hummed;

After a while, both Elrond and Elros were sleeping as Maglor was looking at the work of his students. He heard a knock on the door; he looked behind him and saw Xanthe, Glorfindel, Franco, Erestor, Jen, who was carrying Lindir and Gandalf.

“Hello; come in; the twins are sleeping,” Maglor said in a whisper.

However, Erestor and Glorfindel called the twins who woke up with a jolt. When the twins saw their friends, they smiled;

“Look! We made you drawings!” Glorfindel exclaimed.

“Everyone in class,” Erestor said.

“Wow!” Elros exclaimed, looking at the drawings Erestor and Glorfindel placed on the bed.

“Thank you,” Elros said.

“You’re welcome! What’s that?” Glorfindel asked, pointing the IV line.

“Papa said it helps me,” Elros said.

“I know that! Mama had one before. I saw!” Erestor exclaimed.

“Oh…”

While Erestor was busy talking with Elros, Elrond and Glorfindel were busy playing with Lindir who was on Jen’s lap. Elrond then called Elros;

“Ros, look!” Elrond exclaimed as he was carrying Lindir on his lap, with Maglor, guiding Elrond’s hands.

Maglor brought Lindir close to Elros; Lindir opened and closed his mouth.

“He’s like a fish,” Elros said.

“Shoti (2) can’t do much,” Erestor said.

“What’s shoti?” Glorfindel asked as Elros and Elrond were engrossed with Lindir.

“It means little brother,” Franco said, smiling at Glorfindel.

“Oh…” Glorfindel said.

While the children were talking with Franco who brought with him some toy cars, Xanthe and Jen were at the side talking about Jen’s breastfeeding, Maglor and Gandalf were talking.

“Thank you for the plant. One day, we will visit Radagast’s garden,” Maglor said.

“You’re welcome; yes; do come over for tea some time…Maglor, I read your entries in the journal and I have asked the twins about you. I can say that you are doing well.” Gandalf said.

“Thank you,” Maglor said.

“You are paying for the operation?” Gandalf asked.

“Of course!” Maglor exclaimed.

“I also read in your journal that you plan to celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas together?” Gandalf asked.

“Growing up, we celebrate Jewish holidays with Catholic holidays because dad was Jewish though not devout and my mom is a devout Catholic. We learned how to embrace both religions. The twins are Catholic and well, I may be baptized as Catholic but I still want them to experience my Jewish upbringing.” Maglor said.

“Of course,” Gandalf said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and they saw Dr. Enache, Phoebe and other doctors and nurses.

“I guess it is time to leave,” Gandalf said.

“Say goodbye to Ros and El; we’ll see them tomorrow.” Xanthe said.

Glorfindel and Erestor embraced their best friends as Xanthe, Jen and Franco kissed their cheeks and embraced them. Maglor kissed Xanthe and Jen’s cheeks as he embraced Franco.

“He’ll be all right; he has his papa with him,” Gandalf said.

Elrond embraced Maglor as they went out of the way of the doctors.

“Papa!” Elros exclaimed, looking for Maglor as the doctors blocked his view of Maglor and Elrond.

“Can I hold his hand?” Maglor asked.

“Of course,” A nurse said.

Maglor stood where Elros can see him and held his hand while the doctor gave him a sedative to help him fall asleep as they administered anesthesia. They brought Elros to the surgery room as Maglor and Elrond went to the waiting area.

“Will Ros be ok?” Elrond asked, looking at Maglor.

“Yes; Dr. Enache and the other doctors will make sure he is ok,” Maglor said.

“Ok…” Elrond said, pouting.

Maglor rubbed his back.

“We’ll sit here and wait for Elros,” Maglor said.

Elrond nodded; he played for a while with the toy stethoscope before falling asleep.

Dasha Smirnov was with her band, Niche in Doriath, Romania for a gig. They were now having an autograph signing. She happily signed autographs for her fans when she felt a stinging pain on her neck. She looked up and saw a man bearing a knife. He was about to stab her as she tried to stop the man from hitting her again with her hands. She saw her bandmates, Catch, Ghost, Nikon and Vitali running towards her. Catch held her as she fell and held her neck.

“HELP!!! SOMEBODY!!!”

Maglor looked up when he heard a commotion; he saw a stretcher being brought inside the surgery room area as five men were being stopped by the nurses. They were speaking Russian where Maglor only understood a few words.

“Come on, let’s wait,” (3) A burly man with a curly mustache held the shoulder of the man with dark hair.

They sat down beside Maglor; Maglor saw the man with dark hair’s sleeves with blood.

“She will be ok, right?” The man with the cap, asked.

The older man with the palantir looked at the four men sitting beside Maglor.

“That crazy man has been apprehended. I’ll go to the police station. Nikon, call me for news,” The man said.

“Yes, of course, Anton. Call us if anything comes up on your end,” Nikon, the man with spiky hair said.

Maglor jumped when the man with dark hair, stood up, punched the wall and screamed angrily.

“Catch!” The three men with him exclaimed.

Maglor glared at Catch when Elrond woke up, crying. The man named Catch, covered his mouth and apologized.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I woke you, kid.” Catch said in Romanian.

Elrond looked at Catch with fear; he embraced Maglor, hiding his face.

“You scared the kid, Catch.” The man with the curly mustache, said.

“It’s fine…who’s in there?” Maglor asked.

“Our lead singer…she was stabbed,” Catch said.

“Oh…you’re a band?” Maglor asked.

“Yes; We’re Niche; we were having a gig and an autograph signing when that bastard(4) attacked her for no reason.” Catch said.

“I hope she gets out of this and she is able to continue singing with you,” Maglor said.

“Thank you…I’m Catch…Ilya, what’s your name?” Catch asked.

“Maglor…this is my son (5), Elrond…Elrond, say hi,” Maglor said.

Elrond peeked at Catch and waved; Catch smiled;

“So, who are you waiting for?” Catch asked.

“My other son, Elros…he’s having his surgery,” Maglor said.

“Oh, where?” Catch asked.

“Catch, won’t you introduce us?” The man with the spiky hair asked.

“Right…these are my bandmates, Ghost or Grigoriy, Nikon and Vitali. Guys, this is Maglor and his son, Elrond,” Catch introduced.

“Hello, so, what are you doing here?” Vitali, the man with spiky hair, asked.

“I’m waiting for my other son; he’s in surgery,” Maglor said.

“Oh, what happened?” Ghost, the man with the curly mustache, asked.

“He’s having open heart surgery;” Maglor said.

“How long has he been in there?” Nikon, the man with the cap, asked.

“It has been about two hours…it’s almost over, I think,” Maglor said.

“I hope he gets well,” Ghost said, patting Maglor’s back.

“Thank you,” Maglor said.

After an hour or so, Dr. Enache went out; Maglor excused himself from the four men who were now accompanied by their manager, Anton. Dr. Enache told Maglor that Elros needs to stay in the ICU to recuperate and will be brought to the room the next day. Maglor understood.

The next day, Maglor saw Nikon, getting coffee as Maglor was with Elrond; they got some supplies from their home as they were preparing for Elros’s stay in the hospital ward for a week.

“Nikon, how is your lead singer?” Maglor asked as Elrond waved at Nikon shyly.

“She’s out of danger which is good but we need blood donors,” Nikon said, scratching his cheek.

“Any type of blood?” Maglor asked.

“Yes…will you donate?” Nikon asked hopefully.

“Yes, sure, I’ll help.” Maglor said.

“Thank you,” Nikon said.

Maglor and Elrond put their things in the room and Elrond watched as Maglor was donating blood. Catch, Ghost, Vitali, Nikon and Anton thanked him profusely. Maglor and Elrond went to the hospital room and waited for Elros who was brought out of the ICU.

Dasha had to stay in the hospital; she sent her bandmates home to rest as when she was out of consciousness, she saw the tired looks of her bandmates.

“I’m going to be fine; the nurses will call you if there are problems,” Dasha said, her voice still hoarse.

“We can stay,” Anton said.

“Tch! Look at you, you look like shit; get your rest. You deserve it.” Dasha said.

“All right,”

Dasha sighed when they left; she felt her tears fall as she heard her voice when she talked. She was not sure whether she can sing. She wiped her tears; she got out of bed, wanting some fresh air. Suddenly, when she passed Room 2102, she heard the most beautiful voice she has ever heard in her entire life. She stopped and listened through the door; the voice seemed to be singing a lullaby in a language she could not understand. She saw a nurse, passing by.

“Excuse me, who is…do you know who is singing?” Dasha asked.

“Oh, that’s Mr. Crafter…everyone loves to hear him sing…Ms. Smirnov, you should be in bed,” The nurse said, realizing who she was talking to.

Dasha did not mind that she was led back in her room, remembering the name, “Mr. Crafter”.

On May 15, Dasha was discharged from the hospital; she wore clothes prepared for her by Anton.

“Some reporters got wind of you getting discharged today. They’re waiting outside so Anton is handling it. We’re going to the basement where our car is parked,” Ghost said.

“Ok,” Dasha said.

“Oh, before we go, let’s say goodbye to Maglor and his sons,” Catch said.

“Yeah; Snookie, Maglor was one of those who donated blood,” Nikon said.

“Let’s go,”

They headed to a room familiar to Dasha before stopping.

“Hey Elrond! Where’s your dad?” Catch asked in Romanian.

“He’s with Nurse Phoebe over there,” Elrond said, pointing at the nurse’s station where they saw a man, handing a basket to the nurses who were talking happily. In his arms was a boy who was sleeping. He laughed over something the nurses said. He then waved, turned and smiled;

Dasha gulped when she saw the man smiling at them; Dasha heard her bandmates saying hello to the man and the child named Elrond ran to the man.

“Maglor, this is our lead singer, Dasha Smirnov,” Catch introduced.

“Y-you can call me Snookie,” Dasha said.

“Hello, I’m Maglor; these are my twins, Elros and Elrond,”

When Dasha heard him introduce the children, she gasped;

“You’re…you’re Mr. Crafter?” Dasha asked.

“Yes, I am.” Maglor said.

Dasha went red;

“Snookie, are you all right? Why are you red?” Vitali asked.

“I’m not,” Dasha growled;

Dasha looked down when Elrond walked towards her, stopping in front of her. He looked at her with amazement.

“You’re pretty,” Elrond said, smiling.

Dasha felt her face heat up;

“Thank you,” She said.

“Snookie, thank Maglor too; he donated blood,” Ghost said.

“Thank you,” Dasha said, not looking at Maglor’s face.

“You’re welcome; I’m glad to see you are well,” Maglor said.

“This is Elros then?” Catch asked.

“Yes; he’s sleeping now. We’re heading out now as he is discharged,” Maglor said.

“That’s good news!” Catch exclaimed.

“Thank you;” Maglor said as he took Elrond’s hand.

“Snookie’s discharged too; there are reporters in front.”

“Oh no,” Maglor said.

“Yeah…hey, do you have a car? Maybe we can take you home. It’s the least we can do,” Ghost said.

“Really? Thank you; that’s really nice of you,” Maglor said.

The band with Elrond, Elros and Maglor headed inside the car where Dasha was sitting at the back with Nikon and Vitali; seated at the front seat was Ghost and at the middle were Catch, Maglor and Elrond as Elros was on Maglor’s lap.

“What about your manager?” Maglor asked as they left the hospital.

“Oh, it’s fine; he has his own car,” Ghost said.

Maglor nodded; Maglor smiled when he heard Catch explain his tattoos to Elrond.

“Does it hurt?” Elrond asked.

“Not really…do you want one?” Catch asked.

Elrond nodded;

“When you’re older,” Catch said, seeing the look Maglor sent his way.

“This is our place…thank you for the ride,” Maglor said.

“You’re welcome; we hope to see you in one of our concerts,” Catch said.

“Sure,” Maglor said.

“Bye,” Elrond said.

“Bye,” The band greeted.

Dasha saw Maglor look at her with a smile;

“I hope you get better, Dasha,” Maglor said.

Dasha felt her face heat up when Maglor called her by her first name.

“Call me Snookie,” She said.

“All right, Snookie,” Maglor said, waving.

Catch closed the door;

Dasha saw all her band members look at her with a sly look.

“What?”

“I can’t believe it,” Catch said.

“Snookie has a crush!” Vitali exclaimed as Nikon laughed and poked Dasha’s sides.

“Stop! I don’t!” Dasha exclaimed.

“You are so obvious!” Ghost exclaimed, laughing.

“Well, so what? It’s just a crush. Besides, he has a family already…also, I just heard him sing and his voice is the most beautiful voice I heard in my entire life,” Dasha said.

“I heard he’s a music teacher in the university…maybe…if you want…” Catch brought out his palantir.

“You have his contact details?!” Dasha asked.

“He gave me his contact details when I asked him if I can contact him the next time we’re here,” Catch said.

“Psh…I don’t want it,” Dasha said.

She noticed her bandmates look at each other; when they met up with Anton and heard that they would stay longer, Dasha nudged Catch.

“So…Maglor’s contact info…”

Catch smirked and handed her a business card.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Intravenous therapy - this is done to deliver fluids into the body through the vein  
> (2) Shoti - little brother in Hokkien (language native to China, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau); Erestor and his family are immigrants from Hong Kong.  
> (3) Here, Niche is talking in Russian until Catch starts talking in Romanian but to make it simpler, I wrote the conversations in English :)  
> (4) Ублюдок [ublyudok] - bastard in Russian; this is what Catch said to describe the stabber.  
> (5) Maglor is proud to say that Elrond and Elros are his sons already despite having temporary custody since he is also applying for permanent custody and will officially become Elrond and Elros's dad when it is approved. 
> 
> Snookie has a crush; it's so cute!


	7. I'm Captivated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of Dasha’s POV instead of Maglor and the twins though there are some moments that Maglor’s POV is seen.

Dasha was checking herself in the mirror. She heard a knock on the door and saw her bandmates. She rolled her eyes.

“Where are you going dressed up nicely?” Nikon asked teasingly.

“Shut up, I’m going out for a walk,” Dasha replied.

“Oh, Maglor didn’t reply?” Ghost asked as he strummed his guitar. He looked at Dasha who blushed.

“What did he say?” Vasili asked as everyone was now looking at Dasha.

“He said that if I was free, we should go out for coffee,” Dasha said.

“Oh, so you are meeting with him,” Anton said, entering the room.

“No; today is his family day. He’s having a date with the twins. Every Sunday is his family day,” Dasha said.

“You know this, how?” Catch asked.

Dasha blushed harder;

“We talk, ok? Now, stop asking questions! I’m heading out for a walk,” Dasha said, heading out.

She could hear her bandmates and manager laughing. Dasha sighed as she was in the car. Anton made her promise that she would be with a bodyguard who promised her that he would not walk close with her but would keep an eye out for her. She was getting bored and opened her palantir; she went over her conversation with Maglor and backread. She smiled as she looked at the pictures sent by Maglor of him and the twins; sometimes, she would send some pictures of her. She laughed when she opened a message of Elrond, trying to sing one of their songs.

_“They love you; they think you are pretty and talented.”_ Maglor said. It was unexpected as during that time, Dasha was worried about returning to the band and start singing again but out of the blue, Maglor told her that the twins love her, and it comforted her greatly.

Dasha looked out the window and found herself in Imladris where she wanted to go. Her bodyguard walked nearby as she walked around. She paused when she saw an orchidarium filled with beautiful flowers and plants.

“Maybe I should buy succulents,” Dasha said, looking at the succulents.

Suddenly, she felt someone hold her hand. She looked down and saw one of the twins, smiling at her. In his other hand was a bunch of leaves;

“Elrond?” Dasha asked, unsure.

The boy nodded; Elrond pulled Dasha who walked after him and Dasha saw Maglor, speaking with two old men as Elros was squatting beside the rabbit house.

“Papa! Look, it’s Aunt Snookie,” Elrond said.

Dasha blushed when Maglor stood up and smiled at her.

“Hello Dasha,”

“Hi Maglor,” Dasha said shyly.

“What are you doing around here?” Maglor asked.

“I just went around for a walk and saw the plants.” Dasha said.

“I see; well the twins wanted to buy some plants at home and are visiting the rabbits. They want to keep some rabbits,” Maglor said, smiling at the twins who were feeding the rabbits with some leaves.

“How is Elros?” Dasha asked.

“He is doing better, thank you for asking. Oh, this is Gandalf, he’s the social services worker assigned to our adoption case and Radagast, his younger brother and owner of the orchidarium. Gandalf, Radagast, this is Dasha or Snookie, she’s the vocalist for Niche,” Maglor introduced.

“Nice to meet you…would you prefer to be called Dasha or Snookie?” Gandalf asked as Radagast smiled and waved.

“Snookie would be nice,” Dasha said.

“Snookie it is,” Gandalf said.

“Would you like some tea?” Radagast asked.

“That would be lovely, thank you,” Dasha said, sitting down beside Maglor.

Radagast brought a cup for Dasha and they spoke to one another as Dasha’s bodyguard decided to leave Dasha after Dasha told Anton that she is with Maglor and the twins. After a while, Elros and Elrond approached Maglor. They looked sleepy;

“We should get going. Thank you for spending time with us,” Maglor said.

“Thank you,” The twins said.

Radagast and Gandalf led Maglor, Snookie and the twins out of the orchidarium. Maglor placed the seedlings he bought in Elros’s backpack.

“I can carry Elrond, if you like,” Dasha said, looking at the sleepy twins.

“Really? Thank you, Dasha. Elrond, is it ok for you to be carried by Dasha?” Maglor asked.

Elrond nodded; he opened his arms for Dasha who picked him up. They rode a bus to head to Rivendell subdivision where they walked. They entered Maglor’s home and brought the sleeping twins to their bedroom.

“I’ll just change, if that’s ok. Feel at home,” Maglor said, smiling at Dasha who smiled back and nodded.

Dasha looked around the house and saw numerous pictures of Maglor with the twins and Maglor with people who seemed to be his family. Dasha was about to play the piano then realized that it might wake the sleeping twins. She looked at a pile of sheet music near the piano.

“Do you play?” Maglor asked.

“I do,” Dasha said.

“Do you want to play?” Maglor asked.

“I might wake the twins,” Dasha said.

“Right,” Maglor said.

Dasha chuckled;

“Well, it’s 5:00, I should start preparing dinner,” Maglor said.

“I’ll help,” Dasha said.

“Thanks,” Maglor said.

They headed to the kitchen where Maglor put on an apron and handed Dasha one. He helped her with her apron, making her blush. They were chatting and were waiting for the food to cook when Maglor put on some music with his vintage record player. Maglor was humming with the music as Dasha was kneeling down to look at the oven that was baking her brownies as Maglor was preparing the dining table. Dasha was glancing over to him when Maglor chuckled; he joined her and they looked at the oven together. Suddenly, Maglor beamed;

“This song is made by a student of mine; come,” Maglor said, standing up and holding his hand out to Dasha.

“What?” Dasha asked.

“Would you like to dance?” Maglor asked.

Dasha blushed harder though she took his hand. Maglor twirled her then he held her hand and placed his other hand around her waist. Dasha looked up and saw Maglor looking at her and smiling as they swayed together with the music. **(AN: Song is titled “Captivated” by IV of Spades if you want to listen to it while reading)**

_You're the one that I want to be with  
Never wanna be separated  
I'm captivated  
Everyone says you're complicated  
Every day, you're my most awaited, oh  
I'm captivated_

_Oh, they don't see you as I do  
You are so beautiful  
Come breathe within my soul  
Let go_

_Oh, my love  
You don't have to listen to a word they say  
'Cause all that really matters is that I love you  
I really do_

_Oh, I need you and I really hate it_  
But I'll never get tired of waiting  
I'm captivated

Dasha could feel herself leaning closer to Maglor who looked at her intensely. She jumped when she heard a voice,

“Papa, I’m hungry,”

Dasha moved away from Maglor who dropped his hands and turned to look at Elros who was followed by Elrond who rubbed his eyes.

“Oh, look at the time, it’s 7:00, it’s time to eat. Dasha made brownies for dessert,” Maglor said.

“Yay!” The twins exclaimed as Dasha went to the oven to get the brownies.

They ate dinner together;

“Is it good?” Maglor asked the twins who nodded;

“Dasha helped me,” Maglor said. 

Dasha smiled at the twins; she could not look at Maglor who was looking at her. Maglor brought out the brownies Dasha made and they ate together.

“Yummy!” Elrond exclaimed, smiling at Dasha who grinned;

They suddenly heard a knock on the door; Maglor opened it and he saw Franco, Jen, Erestor and Lindir.

“We brought food to celebrate Franco’s published work,” Jen said, handing Maglor a tray of food as Franco was bouncing Lindir.

Erestor entered and played with Elrond and Elros;

“Oh, you have company; sorry if we disturbed…” Franco was cut off when Jen squealed, making Lindir jump and Erestor, Elrond and Elros look at Jen.

“Are you all right, Jen?” Maglor asked.

“Oh my God! Pinch me! Is that…Snookie?!” Jen asked, holding Franco’s arm tightly.

Dasha stood up and approached Jen, smiling;

“Hello, I’m Snookie; nice to meet you,”

“Oh my God! I’m a fan! Oh my God! Franco! It’s Snookie! Mags! You didn’t tell me you were friends with Snookie of Niche! Oh my God! Oh my God!” Jen was close to tears; when Snookie hugged her, Jen burst into tears. She wiped her tears and asked Franco to take a picture of her with Snookie before they left.

“That was interesting,” Maglor said as they sat down to continue eating. Dasha laughed;

After dinner, the twins brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Maglor was putting them to sleep as Dasha was washing the dishes. When she finished, she took a picture of the twins and Maglor together. After a few minutes, Maglor headed to the kitchen.

“I already washed the dishes,” Dasha said.

“Oh, you didn’t have to. Thank you,” Maglor said.

“It’s fine,” Dasha said, rubbing her arm.

“Would you like some wine?” Maglor asked.

“Sure,” Dasha said.

Maglor poured some wine for Dasha; there was an awkward silence between them until Maglor spoke;

“How are you holding up?” Maglor asked.

“What do you mean?” Dasha asked.

“You told me that you might not sing,” Maglor said.

“Oh…well, I started practicing again.” Dasha said.

“That’s good to hear,” Maglor said.

Dasha nodded;

“But right now, we are taking a break as we are looking for inspiration for our new songs. I am also trying to get back to painting. It’s one of my hobbies,” Dasha said.

“How lovely! Catch told me one of his tattoos was designed by you and that you were also the band’s tattoo artist,” Maglor said.

“Yes; do you want one? I can design one for you,” Dasha said.

Maglor looked at Dasha who blushed;

“I’ll get some paper and colored pencils,” Maglor said, heading upstairs.

Dasha smiled then slapped her cheeks;

“Dasha, you are so obvious; keep it cool. You are already 32 years old. Stop acting like a teenager,” Dasha told herself.

Maglor went down the stairs and placed some paper and colored pencils near Dasha. He moved his chair closer to Dasha and they chatted about the tattoo. They were laughing together. Suddenly, Dasha received a message from Anton, asking where she was. She told him that she was in Maglor’s place and that the driver should fetch her.

“Oh, it’s late. I should head back,” Dasha said sadly.

“Yes, it’s 11PM;” Maglor said.

“I asked for our driver to come fetch me. Thanks for today, Maglor. I enjoyed it,” Dasha said.

“Me too,” Maglor said.

Dasha and Maglor looked at each other;

“Maybe…If it’s ok with you, we should get a cup of coffee some time?” Dasha asked.

“Sure, that would be nice,” Maglor said.

They heard a car pulling up the driveway. Maglor accompanied Dasha to the car;

“Well, I’ll see you soon,” Dasha said, holding her hand out to shake.

Maglor looked amused as he embraced her and kissed her cheek.

“Bye, I’ll see you soon,” Maglor said.

Dasha entered the car and waved at Maglor who waved back. He watched the car leave as Dasha turned back to look at Maglor who headed back inside his home. Dasha held her cheek and giggled happily. When she got to the hotel, she saw her bandmates and Anton gathered together.

“You cannot believe what happened!” Dasha exclaimed happily.

Dasha paused when she saw her bandmates and manager look at her sadly.

“What’s up? Is there something wrong?” Dasha asked.

“We’re called back; they said we need to return where you can get help,” Catch said.

“But, I’m fine,” Dasha said.

“They want us to be there so they can keep track of your voice and so we can get back to the studio,” Ghost said.

“When do we leave?” Dasha asked.

“They want us to leave tomorrow; they booked a flight for tomorrow night,” Nikon said.

“What? But that’s so sudden! I didn’t even get to say goodbye to Maglor and the twins!” Dasha exclaimed.

“Maybe you can say goodbye tomorrow; I’m really sorry, Snookie,” Anton said.

Dasha sat down; she let Ghost comfort her.

Dasha was standing in front of the teacher’s office; she saw Maglor, talking with a man and a woman. Maglor smiled when he saw Dasha. He spoke with the two before heading towards Dasha.

“Dasha, this is a surprise,” Maglor said.

“Hey Maglor, is it all right to have that coffee now? We can have that coffee in your canteen,” Dasha said.

Maglor blinked at her then he nodded;

“Of course;”

They headed out where Maglor bought coffee from one of the carts owned by their business students. They were walking around the university where Dasha met some fans who approached her and got her autograph.

“Here, let’s go to the field,” Maglor said.

They sat down on one of the benches as they looked at the wide field where students were also studying or were jogging;

“You seem troubled; is everything all right?” Maglor asked, looking at Dasha who did not drink the coffee.

“We are called back,” Dasha said.

“Oh…when will you leave?” Maglor asked.

“Tonight,” Dasha said.

“I see,” Maglor said.

Dasha glanced at Maglor who was looking ahead; he then looked at her and smiled;

“It was nice meeting you and befriending you, Dasha. I really hope your next album would be a certified platinum. I think it will; you are really talented,” Maglor said.

Dasha sighed;

“You do not like me, do you?” Dasha asked.

“I do; you are really kind, especially to Elrond and Elros. They really like you too; thank you for being good to them and to me. Thank you for befriending us and taking time with us despite your busy schedule,” Maglor said, embracing Dasha who did not return the hug.

Maglor let her go and smiled at her;

“Would you like to accompany me and see Elrond and Elros? Elros was very excited to return to school but he still can’t join any physical activity...” Maglor was cut off when he saw the expression on Dasha’s face.

Maglor turned serious;

“You can’t possibly like me, Dasha,” Maglor said.

“But I do,” Dasha said.

“I am thankful, I really am but I think you will find someone better…you deserve someone better,” Maglor said.

“I already like you, nobody else,” Dasha said.

“I have a lot of baggage, Dasha. You don’t need someone like me. I will only hold you back,” Maglor said.

“But…”

“You should continue doing your music; I know it is your passion and you love it. Come, I’m sure Elrond and Elros would want to see you before you go,” Maglor said.

Dasha chuckled;

“If I see them, I might not leave…here, I made this, please give it to them. Goodbye Maglor Crafter,” Dasha embraced Maglor and kissed his cheek. She let go and left Maglor who opened the canvass and saw a painting of Maglor with the twins.

Maglor looked at Dasha who entered a car and she did not look back. Maglor sighed;

Elrond and Elros embraced Maglor who fetched them from their class; with him were Xanthe and Franco who fetched Erestor and Glorfindel. When they headed out, they saw Jen, carrying Lindir.

“What are you doing here, dear?” Franco asked as Erestor ran and embraced her.

“Xanthe told me Snookie was here and I wanted to see her,” Jen said, blushing.

“Aunt Snookie is here?” Elrond asked.

“Well, she was; she had to leave,” Maglor said.

Xanthe and Franco looked at each other as Jen was asking Maglor as to when Dasha will be back to visit Maglor. They headed to Maglor’s home despite Maglor wanting to be alone.

“El, Ros, your aunt Dasha wanted for you to have this. Do you want this in your room?” Maglor asked, opening the canvass.

“WOW!” The twins exclaimed, seeing the painting of Elros and Elrond with Maglor.

“Yes papa;”

“Wow, she painted this? It’s beautiful,” Xanthe said.

Maglor nodded;

“You seem to have a problem,” Franco said, observing Maglor who was sighing as he watched the children playing. Xanthe and Jen were in Maglor’s kitchen, preparing some snacks.

“Dasha’s leaving,” Maglor said.

“Aunt Snookie’s leaving?” Elros asked as he looked at Maglor who nodded sadly.

“She and her band are heading back to their home.” Maglor said.

“She’s not coming back?” Elrond asked.

“It might be a long time until she comes back,” Maglor said.

Elrond and Elros pouted; they looked at Maglor who approached them and embraced them as they sniffled;

“I’m sure when you call her, she will answer but she is busy today, she is getting ready to leave,” Maglor said.

“We’ll miss her,” Elrond said.

“Me too,” Maglor whispered;

Maglor looked at his friends who looked at him knowingly as the twins returned to playing with Erestor and Glorfindel.

“What?” Maglor asked as he approached the table.

“Is that the only reason?” Xanthe asked.

“She likes me,” Maglor said.

“And you like her,” Jen said.

Maglor nodded;

“So, what’s the problem?” Franco asked.

“I told her she deserves someone else and she does; I mean…” Maglor was cut off when his female friends reacted;

“Oh my God,”

“Why? It’s true; I have too much baggage. Besides, she’s a talented singer; she’s a star. She’s beautiful and kind. Everyone might be shocked when they look at her but behind all that, she has a good heart,” Maglor said.

“You like her, and you just let her go,” Jen said.

“Because she deserves someone better,” Maglor said.

“But she likes you,” Xanthe said.

“Yes and how would you know she deserves better when you did not even try?” Franco asked, changing Lindir’s position when he groaned in his sleep.

“Whatever; are you eating dinner here?” Maglor asked, changing the topic.

His friends looked at each other;

“Sure,” Franco said.

They prepared dinner together and ate together;

“Oooh…brownies. Who wants some?” Jen asked, seeing the brownies.

“Me!” The twins, Erestor, and Glorfindel exclaimed.

“Aunt Snookie made them; it’s yummy,” Elros told his friends.

The adults except Maglor tasted the brownies; the adults looked at Maglor who picked at his food. He then sighed; he received a message from members of Niche, telling him that they were thankful of Maglor’s friendship and help. Ghost also told him that their flight was 11:30 PM and that they would be leaving their hotel in an hour.

“Mags?” Jen asked.

“Jen, can I borrow your car?” Maglor asked, standing up.

“Yeah, sure,” Jen said, handing the keys to Maglor who snatched it from her.

“Thank you; I’ll be back!” Maglor exclaimed, getting his coat and running out.

“Where is papa going?” Elrond asked as they saw Maglor driving the car out of the driveway.

“After your Aunt Snookie,” Franco said, smiling.

Anton was checking out of the hotel as some of their staff carried their things. Dasha was at the side, wearing her hood and not talking to anyone. Her bandmates looked at her worriedly. They looked at their watches;

“Where is he?” Catch asked Ghost in a whisper.

“I don’t know…do you think he’s not coming?” Ghost asked.

“It’s a possibility,” Nikon said.

They frowned; suddenly, they heard one of their bodyguards stopping someone.

“I’m here to see Niche,”

“Sorry sir, but you can’t get close,”

“No, you don’t understand; I’m a friend. I’m Maglor…”

“Maglor!” Ghost exclaimed, seeing Maglor first.

“Let him through; he’s a friend,” Catch said, pulling Maglor as he was closer.

Dasha stood up and removed her hood;

“What are you doing here?” Dasha asked.

“We’ll leave you to talk,” Vasili said as he, Catch, Ghost and Nikon headed to where Anton was.

“What do you want?” Dasha asked.

“I want to apologize about what I said earlier;” Maglor said.

“About what?” Dasha asked coldly.

“About you deserving a better person; I mean, you do deserve one because you are a good person, Dasha.”

“What?” Dasha asked.

“I really like you, Dasha. Earlier, I was just being insecure and afraid but, in all honesty, I like you and it would hurt me if you find someone else. I would really like to…” Maglor was cut off when Dasha wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Catch, Ghost, Nikon and Vasili held Anton back when he tried to tell them that it was time to leave;

“Let them talk, Anton! Our girl deserves this,” Catch said.

They cheered when they saw Dasha and Maglor kissing.

“Our girl is grown-up,” Ghost said, wiping his fake tears.

Anton sighed;

“Fine, I’ll give them a moment,” Anton said, smiling at the pair. It was the first time Dasha smiled so openly.

When they departed, Dasha smiled at Maglor who opened his eyes and smiled back;

“You were saying?” Dasha asked.

Maglor chuckled;

“I hoped that we can try,” Maglor said.

“I am willing to try; are you willing to wait for me?” Dasha asked.

“Yes,” Maglor said, leaning down to kiss Dasha.

Maglor returned home with a smile on his face; he saw Franco, Jen and Xanthe in the living room, playing a game.

“How was it?” Xanthe asked.

“It was great,” Maglor said, smiling.

“The kids are sleeping,” Jen said.

Maglor went up and saw the twins sleeping with Erestor and Glorfindel. He approached the twins and kissed their heads; they awoke;

“Papa?” Elrond asked.

“Yes?” Maglor asked in a whisper.

“Is Aunt Snookie coming back?” Elros asked.

Maglor nodded;

The twins beamed and let Maglor embrace them.

It had been almost a month since Dasha and Niche left; they saw some news about Niche getting ready for a new album and Dasha, getting back to singing and she was giving some of her paintings to some exhibits. Maglor and Dasha were in constant communication; sometimes, the twins were the ones who would call her.

Maglor was busy teaching Elrond how to play piano as Elros was busy drawing when there was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Elros said, but Maglor and Elrond stood up and followed him to the door.

Elros opened the door;

“What’s up?”

“AUNT SNOOKIE!” Elros and Elrond embraced Dasha’s legs as Maglor stood frozen, surprised;

“Really? No welcome from you?” Dasha asked.

Maglor gulped; he opened his mouth to start asking questions when Dasha pulled him and kissed him. All questions Maglor wanted to ask vanished;

“Welcome home,” Maglor said, smiling at Dasha who smiled back.

“Home, I like that,” Dasha said, smiling and kissing Maglor again.


	8. Oropher's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, it takes the viewpoint of Oropher and his return to Doriath, Romania; he meets Xanthe and old followers of the Ardelean and Zelensky families in Sirion, Romania.

Oropher and Thranduil were in the airplane with their loyal butler, Galion. Thranduil was sleeping as Oropher was running a hand through Thranduil’s hair. Galion was busy watching “Toy Story”. They landed and Galion drove to Sirion, Romania, to Oropher’s old house.

“Are you excited, sir?” Galion asked.

“Kind of,” Oropher said.

Oropher peeked at Thranduil who was awake and was looking out.

“Are we here?” Thranduil asked.

“Not yet, though we are near,” Oropher said, seeing the signage of “Welcome to Doriath”.

Thranduil leaned into Oropher’s arms; they reached their old home and they opened the door. When they entered the house, Galion was surprised;

“I guess Xanthe told everyone we are coming back. It’s very clean,” Galion said.

Thranduil headed up the stairs and looked around as Oropher and Galion put down their bags.

“Dad, I found my room!” Thranduil exclaimed.

“Oh yeah?” Oropher went up the stairs and saw that Thranduil chose his old room, his room when he was younger.

They fixed their things and headed to bed early. The next day, they heard a knock on the door and saw Xanthe with a boy who looked like her.

“Xanthe!” Galion exclaimed.

Xanthe embraced Galion;

“This is my son, Glorfindel; Fin, this is my friend, Galion.” Xanthe introduced, holding Glorfindel’s hand.

“Hello,” Galion said.

“Hello,” Glorfindel said with a bright smile.

“Who’s there?” Oropher asked.

“Sir!” Xanthe exclaimed.

“Xanthe!” Oropher embraced Xanthe.

“This is Glorfindel, my son,” Xanthe said.

“Hello, come in, come in; my son, Thranduil is eating,” Oropher said.

“Have you eaten?” Galion asked.

“Yes, we have,”

Glorfindel approached Thranduil who was eating some dessert;

“Hi, I’m Glorfindel,” Glorfindel said.

“I’m Thranduil; nice to meet you,” Thranduil took Glorfindel’s hand in his and shook it.

“What are you eating?” Glorfindel asked.

“Cake…do you want some?” Thranduil asked.

Glorfindel nodded; he sat down beside Thranduil and they ate together;

“I’m glad they are getting along well,” Oropher said.

“Fin is very friendly,” Xanthe said.

“Like mother,” Galion said, preparing coffee for Xanthe.

“Thank you…we missed you around here,” Xanthe said.

“I should have come earlier…I would not have let anything happen to you and to the twins,” Oropher said.

“You needed healing too, sir.” Xanthe said.

Oropher smiled; they were talking happily about old times then Xanthe revealed that the Ardelean Mansion was being auctioned;

“Apparently, since you left, they were not able to pay for dues;”

Oropher scoffed;

“What do you expect? They cannot even pay for their employees’ salaries. Galion, let’s visit the mansion later…also, Xanthe, are you free tomorrow?” Oropher asked.

“Well, it’s a Sunday, I’m free, why?” Xanthe asked.

“I want to see how the Crafter man is with the twins,” Oropher said.

“Sir, I told you, he’s a good man,” Xanthe said.

“That is what everyone thought with the Ardelean family but look, they put the silmarils over people,” Oropher said.

“Fine, it is better if you see anyway,” Xanthe said.

“Dad, can Fin and I play outside?” Thranduil asked, holding Glorfindel’s hand.

“Ok,” Oropher said.

They headed out as Galion watched over them. Xanthe and Oropher continued talking about the Ardelean mansion.

“So, do you have plans regarding the Ardelean mansion?” Xanthe asked.

“I actually do; you said other employees left and others are still here,” Oropher said.

“Yes…what about it?” Xanthe asked, curious as to Oropher’s plan.

Oropher grinned;

“You’ll find out soon,” Oropher said.

Oropher and Galion were in the Ardelean mansion as Thranduil was staying with Glorfindel and Xanthe. They met up with the trustee whom Oropher called. They explored the house and Oropher looked at the rooms Xanthe told him where the twins were staying. It was a small room near the kitchen. He frowned; he hated the mansion. When he went out, he told the trustee that he will buy the house.

“I was told that you will auction the house, can I buy it now?” Oropher asked.

“Err…I’m sorry sir, there is a process for all this. The public auction will be on Monday,” the trustee said.

“All right; we’ll talk on Monday,”

The trustee left;

“What’s your plan, sir?” Galion asked.

“I’m going to change everything; I’ll make it a resto-bar and maybe hostel,” Oropher said.

“It is a nice place as it is close to the bus so it is easy for travelers to head to town and other areas.” Galion said.

They were about to leave when they saw a car pull up. Oropher frowned when he saw who headed out of the car. The old family friend of the Ardelean family, the judge who junked the case of the Ardelean employees.

“Mr. Zelensky, I heard that you returned;”

“Judge Maier, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Oropher asked.

“I heard about you, wanting to buy the mansion,” Judge Maier said.

“That was fast…yes, I plan to buy it. You do not want me to?” Oropher asked.

“On the contrary! This belongs to the Ardelean family; it should remain with the Ardelean or Zelensky families,” Judge Maier shook Oropher’s hand and left;

When he left, Oropher wiped the hand he shook with Judge Maier on his pants. He looked serious;

“I will get rid of every sign the Ardelean family there,” Oropher said.

Galion nodded; they headed to Xanthe’s house where they separated; Galion went back to their house and saw Thranduil, Glorfindel, Xanthe and another woman. The other woman was watching over Thranduil and Glorfindel who were coloring on a coloring book.

“This is Teacher Stela Popescu, she is the pre-school teacher of Glorfindel and the twins,” Xanthe introduced.

“Hello sir Oropher; I heard from Thranduil that he might be joining our pre-school class,” Teacher Stela said.

“Yes; I will be enrolling him for next year,” Oropher said, ruffling Thranduil’s hair.

Glorfindel looked at Thranduil’s work and saw that he was finished;

“Whoa! You’re done!” Glorfindel exclaimed.

“I’ll help you,” Thranduil said, helping Glorfindel color.

“My best friends, Res, El and Ros are good in drawing. Ros is the best,” Glorfindel said.

“Really?” Thranduil asked.

“Yes and their dad is my mama’s best friend and their mom though mom said she’s not yet their mom but seems to be is a rock star! She’s awesome,” Glorfindel said.

“Your son is…outgoing,” Oropher said, looking at Xanthe who smiled;

“He likes talking, especially with people he likes,” Xanthe said.

“I’ll get some food,” Stela said, heading to the kitchen.

Oropher watched her go then looked at Xanthe who looked back at him.

“What?” Xanthe asked.

Oropher pointed where Stela went;

“So…” He started.

Xanthe rolled her eyes;

“She’s a kind woman,” Xanthe said.

“She’s also really beautiful,” Oropher said.

“Yes, she is,” Xanthe said.

Oropher smirked at her;

“Shut up,” Xanthe said.

“I wasn’t saying anything,” Oropher said, smiling teasingly.

Stela arrived and gave them juice and snacks. She sat down beside Xanthe who blushed when she saw Oropher looking at her knowingly.

“So, Elrond and Elros are your nephews?” Stela asked.

“Yes; I’m Elwing’s cousin,” Oropher said.

“El and Ros are good kids; at the start, they were quiet boys who kept to themselves but ever since they got to know Fin, Res and Sir Maglor, they became outgoing and happy. They love each other very much,” Stela said.

“You met Elwing?” Oropher asked.

“I only met Olga, her manager…I…uhm…I was the one who called the child protection services because I saw the conditions they were staying in,” Stela said.

“That bad?” Oropher asked.

“When Sir Maglor took them in, we were all so happy,” Stela said.

“Yes, the children more so; they get to sleepover with their friends, play with them and learn how to play music,” Xanthe said.

Oropher hummed;

“We’re still on tomorrow though,” Oropher said.

“I know,” Xanthe said.

“What is happening tomorrow?” Stela asked.

“We’ll check on Mags,” Xanthe said.

“You might see them in town; they usually have family day on Sunday’s,” Stela said.

“Yes, they usually head to the orchidarium to visit and to talk with Radagast and Gandalf,” Xanthe said.

Oropher nodded; they continued talking about Oropher and Thranduil.

The next day, Xanthe heard a knock on the door; she opened the door to reveal Oropher, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, wearing a black cap and shades.

“You’re not yet ready,” Oropher said, removing his shades.

“It’s 8:00 in the morning,” Xanthe said.

“Yes, we need to leave early,”

“Mags and Snookie stay up late; they usually head out at 10:00 AM,” Xanthe said.

“Mama?” Glorfindel went down the stairs, carrying Asa and rubbing his eyes.

Xanthe let Oropher inside and carried Glorfindel who was still sleepy.

“He can stay with Galion and Thran; I’ll wait for you at home,” Oropher said.

Xanthe and Glorfindel got ready then they headed to Oropher’s house where Galion opened the door.

“Fin!” Thranduil exclaimed.

Glorfindel ran and embraced Thranduil. Thranduil pulled Glorfindel to play in the backyard. Oropher headed out with Xanthe and they headed to town. They were in a café, waiting.

“Eww; I saw something I do not like,” Xanthe said, throwing the magazine on the table.

“What?” Oropher asked, taking the magazine and he saw Elwing with the silmaril.

“So, she earns through her commercial fees?” Oropher asked.

“If she did, she does not spend it for the twins,” Xanthe said.

“Your bias against her is showing,” Oropher said.

Xanthe huffed; suddenly, Xanthe tapped Oropher’s shoulder to look at the opposite street. Oropher looked and saw a tall man who Oropher was sure to be Maglor, with dark hair, a t-shirt, and jeans carrying a boy with shoulder-length dark brown hair, a t-shirt that was a smaller version of what Maglor was wearing. Maglor was holding the hand of a woman with thick black hair, piercings on her face and tattoos around her arms. Oropher knew this would be Snookie. She was wearing a t-shirt that was similar with what Maglor was wearing, only, it was grey and she was carrying another boy with dark brown hair with shoulder-length dark brown hair, a t-shirt that was the same as the one she was wearing. They headed to the kids’ salon.

“Aww…they’re going to cut their hair,” Xanthe said as they crossed the street to head near the salon.

They waited and after a few minutes, they headed out, smiling happily. Snookie ruffled their hair that was an undercut; they were laughing happily; Oropher and Xanthe who were a few people behind the family, heard them talking excitedly about their new hair and what they will eat for lunch.

“We look like stalkers,” Xanthe said.

“No; I’m too handsome to be considered one,” Oropher said, continuing to walk on as Xanthe paused, gaping at Oropher. She sighed and shook her head, following after Oropher.

They headed to the fast food where they were a few tables beside the family. They watched the twins interact with Snookie as Maglor was ordering food for them.

“They remind me of Thran,” Oropher said, seeing the twins smiling as Snookie was watching them happily.

When Maglor sat down with the food, Oropher watched how the twins got some fries as Maglor looked at Snookie who shrugged; he opened his mouth when one of the twins tried feeding him fries. Maglor smiled and chewed the fries. They started eating together. Oropher smiled at them.

“Come on, let’s go,” Oropher said, heading out of the fast food.

“What is it?” Xanthe asked.

“They are already a family,” Oropher said.

Xanthe nodded; Oropher headed home and heard from Galion that Glorfindel and Thranduil were having their afternoon nap. Xanthe and Oropher entered Thranduil’s room where Thranduil embraced an elk and Glorfindel was embracing a horse.

“One day, I’ll meet with Maglor,” Oropher said as he laid down beside Thranduil and embraced him.

“I think you’re going to be good friends,” Xanthe said.

“You think so?” Oropher asked.

“You’re both good people and great fathers,” Xanthe said.

Oropher smiled;

The next day, Oropher was the only one who wanted to buy the Ardelean mansion. When those in the local government of Sirion found out that a Zelensky bought the Ardelean mansion, Oropher’s paperwork was fast-tracked much to his dismay.

“You do not like that everything was fast-tracked?” Galion asked.

“Just because I am a Zelensky, does not mean that I want to be like them. I am more than just my last name.” Oropher said.

“Well, all the paperwork is in order; you can do whatever you want with the mansion,” Galion said.

“Let’s go,” Oropher said.

After a few days, there were a lot of construction workers and trucks around the Ardelean mansion.

Oropher got the address of Maglor Crafter from Xanthe. He was now at his doorstep; from outside, he could hear piano playing inside. When the door opened, Oropher saw Maglor;

“Yes? How can I help you?” Maglor asked.

“My name is Oropher Zelensky; I believe Xanthe already told you about me,” Oropher said.

Maglor gulped then he nodded;

“Yes, I heard about you,” Maglor said.

“May I come in?” Oropher asked.

“Of course,” Maglor said, stepping aside.

Oropher entered the house and saw Snookie sitting between the twins who looked up at him. Snookie frowned;

“Mags?” Snookie asked, holding the twins.

The twins looked up and Oropher saw that the twins did not look like Elwing but had her dark hair.

“Uhm...this is Oropher Zelensky,” Maglor said.

Snookie looked at him;

“I am the twins’ uncle,” Oropher said.

“You’re papa’s cousin?” Elros asked.

“No, I’m your mother’s cousin,” Oropher said.

When Oropher said this, Snookie held the twins closer to her.

“It’s fine; I’m not here to take them from you,” Oropher said.

“Then, why are you here?” Snookie asked sharply.

“Serce (1), it’s all right; I am sure he is here to speak with them,” Maglor said.

Snookie sighed and ran her hands atop Elrond and Elros’s hair. They headed to the dining table where they sat down.

“I was following you last time,” Oropher said.

“Yes; Xanthe told me,” Maglor said.

“Xanthe was one of the old servants of the Ardelean family; she left because they could not pay their salary all because the family bought your family’s silmarils,” Oropher said, glaring at Maglor.

“Дерьмо́ (2)! It is not Mags’s fault or his family’s fault that the Ardelean family bought those silmarils and chose not to pay their people’s salaries. It is their fault! They had the responsibility to care for their people, care for my лапки(3) but they did not. Mags was the one who took care of them and loved them when it should have been their job.” Snookie said, looking at Oropher angrily.

She relaxed when Maglor held her hand as Elros took her other hand.

“Are you mad?” Elros asked.

“No, Лапа, (4)” Snookie said.

Elros nodded;

“You are right; it is their responsibility…I am sorry if I offended you. I am actually here in the hopes that Elrond and Elros can meet my son, Thranduil. You see, Thran is my only child and I was also the only child of my parents and Elwing was my distant cousin though she was far younger than I was so I was not really close with her. I want Thran to meet his cousins.” Oropher said.

They were silent for a few minutes;

“Would you like to meet your cousin?” Maglor asked.

“Ok,” The twins said at the same time.

They were standing on their chairs.

“What did I say about standing on chairs?” Maglor asked.

“It’s bad…but papa, can we go play with Aunt Snookie?” Elrond asked.

Snookie nodded at Maglor who nodded back;

“Let’s go up and help me with my painting,” Snookie said.

“Ok!” Elrond and Elros excitedly followed Snookie up the stairs.

Oropher looked at Maglor;

“I may hate what your family made, but I see how good of a father you are to the twins,” Oropher said.

“I try,” Maglor said.

“Well, that is all we can do for them,” Oropher said.

Maglor nodded;

“Xanthe and Stela told me that you are trying to gain permanent custody of them,” Oropher said.

Maglor nodded;

“I am; they say I have a good chance of gaining permanent custody,” Maglor said.

“Snookie isn’t part of it?” Oropher asked.

“I applied for permanent custody before I met Dasha;” Maglor said.

“Of course, also, you are not yet married, right?” Oropher asked.

“Not yet,” Maglor said.

They were silent for a few minutes before Maglor asked him a question;

“You said you will not take them?” Maglor asked.

“I’m not that heartless; I’m not like them,” Oropher said.

“Them?” Maglor asked.

“Never mind…it was nice meeting you, Maglor,” Oropher said, standing up.

Maglor stood up as well;

“Please, come and say goodbye to the twins,” Maglor said.

Oropher was led up and he saw photos of the twins with Maglor and Snookie. They entered one room and Oropher saw the twins, coloring on a coloring book as Snookie was seated behind them, painting on a small canvass.

“Mr. Oropher is leaving,” Maglor said.

Elrond and Elros sat up and waved goodbye to Oropher who smiled; Snookie stood up and looked at Oropher straight in the eyes. She nodded at him and let Maglor lead him out.

“Here, this is my number;” Oropher handed Maglor his business card.

“I will call you,” Maglor said.

A few days later, Thranduil was packing his backpack excitedly. They were about to head down to the park to play with Elrond, Elros, Glorfindel, Erestor and his younger brother, Lindir. He was excited to meet his cousins and Glorfindel’s other friends.

“Dad! Uncle Gal!” Thranduil ran down the stairs and only saw Oropher;

“Your uncle Gal is overseeing the repairs so I’m the one accompanying you to the park,” Oropher said.

Thranduil frowned then nodded; he opened his bag and brought out some of his toys.

“Why don’t we bring your basketball?” Oropher asked.

“Ok,” Thranduil got his basketball and placed it in his backpack along with other toys.

“Now, you are older than they are, Thran. You need to watch over them, and be a good big brother,” Oropher said, fixing the straps of Thranduil’s backpack.

“Ok dad,” Thranduil said.

They headed to the park where they saw Glorfindel and Xanthe already there. Xanthe was sitting on a picnic blanket, watching Glorfindel run around.

“Fin!” Thranduil dropped his bag and ran towards Glorfindel.

“Thran!” Glorfindel ran towards Thranduil and embraced him.

“Are you excited? Mama told me we’ll play with El, Ros, Res and Lind,” Glorfindel said.

Thranduil nodded;

“I’m so excited to meet new playmates,” Thranduil said.

“Fin! Thran! Let’s eat some sandwiches,” Xanthe said.

They sat down and ate some sandwiches; while they were drinking some juice, they heard a boy’s voice call Glorfindel. They looked up and saw a family approach the small group.

“RES!” Glorfindel waved with both arms.

The boy stopped running; he then headed to his dad when he looked at Oropher and Thranduil.

“Franco, Jen, this is Oropher Zelensky and his son, Thranduil; Oropher, these are my friends and co-teachers in the university, Franco and Jen Tang with their sons, Erestor and Lindir,” Xanthe introduced.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Oropher stood up and shook Franco’s hand. Oropher waved at Jen who was carrying their baby who was sleeping.

“Nice to meet you too. We heard a lot about you. Don’t be shy, Res, go and play with Fin and Thranduil,” Jen said.

“But mama…” Erestor whispered.

“Come and play, Res! Thran brought lots of toys!” Glorfindel pulled Erestor;

Erestor smiled shyly at Thranduil who smiled back.

“Do you like cars?” Thranduil asked.

Erestor nodded shyly; The adults sat on the picnic blanket, talking as the children were playing with the cars.

“I also brought a ball,” Thranduil said.

“Let’s play!” Glorfindel exclaimed.

They stood up and Thranduil threw the ball which Glorfindel easily caught. He passed the ball to Erestor who also caught it. He cheered happily before throwing it towards Thranduil who caught it.

Suddenly, Glorfindel and Erestor ran off; Thranduil looked where they went and saw them hugging two boys who were with two adults. Thranduil went to Oropher after seeing the woman.

“She’s scary,” Thranduil said.

“She’s really kind though; you don’t need to be scared,” Jen said, smiling at Thranduil who smiled back.

Glorfindel and Erestor pulled the two boys and Thranduil saw them having the same face.

“Thran, these are my best friends, Elrond and Elros,” Glorfindel said.

“Hello,” The twins said at the same time.

“Hello…” Thranduil looked up at the woman who looked at Thranduil and smiled.

Thranduil bowed his head;

“El, Ros, this is your cousin, Thranduil; you remember Mr. Oropher? Thranduil is his son,” Maglor said.

“Dad, they’re my cousins?” Thranduil asked.

Oropher nodded;

“Wanna play?” Thranduil asked.

Elrond and Elros nodded; Thranduil stood up and the five children played with the ball Thranduil brought.

Oropher heard Jen clapping when Maglor and Snookie sat down with them as Lindir was awake and was now in Franco’s arms.

“You brought a guitar meaning, music!” Jen exclaimed.

Maglor laughed;

“Mags and I composed a song together,” Snookie said.

Xanthe and Jen clapped;

“Will you sing, Mags?” Jen asked.

“No, this is Dasha’s song,” Maglor said, smiling at Snookie who smiled back, blushing.

“Ok, you two lovebirds, we get it,” Xanthe said.

Snookie glared without heat at Xanthe who laughed as Maglor smiled; he started strumming and Snookie sang. Oropher was listening as Snookie sang and Maglor played while watching the children running around happily. He smiled, especially when he saw Thranduil laughing happily like he has never seen before.

‘Mi amore (5), I think we made the right choice to return,’ Oropher thought, thinking about his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add this here instead of a separate entry; I decided to add part 2 after I finish Maglor's custody case.
> 
> Some words:  
> (1) Serce: Polish for my heart; term of endearment
> 
> (2) Дерьмо́ (dir’-MO): Russian curse word; it is like “shit!” 
> 
> (3) Лапки (lapki): Russian term of endearment meaning paws; plural form
> 
> (4) Лапа (lapa): Russian term of endearment meaning paw;
> 
> (5) Mi amore: Italian meaning my love; Oropher refers to his wife, Theodora


	9. Duties of a Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It talks about Maedhros who visits his family members; he is happy to be an older brother to his siblings; he also teaches young ones about the things he once loved before his father’s death. Elros, Elrond and Snookie finally meet one of Maglor’s brothers in person. Elrond and Elros meet their cousins face-to-face.

Maedhros was packing his things as he will visit Croatia, Germany, and Romania to visit his brothers.

“Mae, did you pack all the things I told you to pack?” Nerdanel asked.

“Yes mom; everything is ready; are you sure you are ok without me being here?” Maedhros asked.

“Of course! Just make sure to call me,” Nerdanel said.

“Of course mom; I left instructions to Roland. Make sure you visit your PT (1) and your Zumba classes,” Maedhros said.

Nerdanel smiled and embraced Maedhros;

“I will my love,” Nerdanel said.

Maedhros’s first stop is Losgar, Croatia. He bought flowers and headed to a cemetery;

“It has been a long time, moj sin (2),”

Maedhros turned and saw a familiar woman. He approached her and bent down to kiss her cheeks. 

“Aunt Zora; I am so glad to see you,” Maedhros said, seeing the woman who was Feanor’s best friend, the woman who brought his parents together and the one who took care of him and his siblings.

Zora looked up at Maedhros with tears in her eyes; she reached for Maedhros’s cheeks and held them.

“You have grown up so handsome,” Zora said.

Maedhros laughed and kissed her hands. They headed towards a tomb where Maedhros placed flowers;

“I will leave you to talk to him,” Zora left him.

Maedhros squat down in front of Feanor’s tombstone.

“Hi dad; it’s uhm…it’s Maedhros; it has been a long time. Everything is going well with the company, mom is doing well; she’s attending Zumba classes to exercise. She’s not getting any younger; Amrod and Amras are working hard in Africa, Curvo is happy in Eregion with Jessie, Jannica and Tyelpe, Moryo and Gene are traveling around the world, Tyelko is busy in Australia for his research and you would be happy to hear about Mags. He adopted twins and has a girlfriend. I never thought he would, but he has. He’s really happy…I’m fine, I guess…I miss you though…we miss you.” Maedhros said.

After a few minutes, Maedhros stood up and met with Zora.

“You know, I wondered why you let him be buried here,” Zora said.

“Rather than Tirion or in Formenos? He found love here; he was happiest here,” Maedhros said.

“Of course; why don’t you come by my house? I’ll whip something up,” Zora said.

“Peka and Fritule (3)?” Maedhros asked.

Zora laughed;

“All right,” Zora said.

Before they headed to Zora’s house, a car stopped by the gates. Maedhros saw Gene get out of the car and run to him, embracing him tightly; she then kissed Zora’s cheeks. Maedhros embraced Caranthir who appeared behind Gene.

“I’m glad to see you here,” Caranthir said.

“I’m glad to be here,” Maedhros said.

“You’re all invited to my house,” Zora said.

“Yay!” Gene cheered.

“Come, let’s ride my car,” Caranthir said.

They rode Caranthir’s car and drove to Zora’s house; Zora fed them and Maedhros spoke with Zora as Caranthir and Gene spoke with Zora’s children. They left when it was already late, heading to Caranthir and Gene’s house in Thargelion.

“Until when will you be here, Mae?” Gene asked.

“I’ll be here for a week then I’m off to Eregion,” Maedhros said.

“Only a week?” Gene asked, pouting.

“Sorry, sis,” Maedhros said.

“After visiting Curvo, you’ll visit Mags?” Caranthir asked.

“Yes;”

“Oh, you’ll get to meet Elrond, Elros and Snookie in-person,” Gene said.

“Yes, I’ll be the first to meet them in person,” Maedhros said, smiling.

“I’m so jealous!” Gene exclaimed.

Maedhros laughed; they led Maedhros to his room and let him rest. The next day, Maedhros woke up first; he took a bath and ate breakfast early, surprising Caranthir’s companions at home. He worked on some things in the company and looked at the time, seeing that it was already 10:00 AM. He heard someone head down the stairs and saw Caranthir, his eyes still closed as he walked to the refrigerator. He poured some juice in a glass and when he opened his eyes fully, he jumped;

“Fuck Mae! You scared me,” Caranthir said, clutching his heart.

“I should have known your habit of waking up late still persists to this day,” Maedhros said.

“It’s a Sunday, I don’t have work,” Caranthir said.

“Whatever…Gene is still in bed?” Maedhros asked.

“No, she’s taking a bath,” Caranthir said, stretching.

“Where is she going?” Maedhros asked.

“Nowhere; she is like you in that aspect; she takes a bath after waking up and takes about an hour to prepare,” Caranthir said.

“It takes time and dedication to maintain my good lucks, brat (4).” Maedhros said.

Caranthir pulled his tongue out; he then sat down beside Maedhros, scanning his work.

“I see that everything is going well with the company,” Caranthir said.

“We try our best,” Maedhros said.

“Can I see your business report?” Caranthir asked.

“Sure,” Maedhros said.

Caranthir was scanning Crafter Tech Company’s business reports when Gene appeared; she kissed Caranthir’s and Maedhros’s cheeks before sitting down.

“Moryo, eat first before you work…Mae, have you eaten?” Gene asked.

“I have; thank you,” Maedhros said.

Caranthir handed back Maedhros’s laptop and joined Gene for breakfast that was already lunch. While Caranthir took a bath, Gene and Maedhros were talking.

“Moryo and I have done everything, Mae. Nothing seems to work,” Gene said.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Gene,” Maedhros said.

“When I heard that Mags adopted twins, I thought why not but Moryo was not too keen about it,” Gene said.

“Why not?” Maedhros asked.

“Do you remember Helena (5)?” Gene asked.

Maedhros remembered her; she was the 8-year old girl Caranthir tried to help when he was about 23. She and her family were immigrants to Thargelion; Caranthir, who was still trying to establish Therinde Textiles, Inc., wanted to bring her to his home after her family was killed by home invaders, leaving her as the only survivor. (6) Caranthir, who lived nearby, wanted to take her in but she did not want to, opting to stay with her relatives in Dubrovnik, Croatia.

“I don’t understand what makes him against adoption due to that?” Maedhros asked.

“He put his heart into it and when Helena chose to stay with her relatives in Dubrovnik, he was really hurt. I think he is afraid that when relatives of whoever we adopt find out we adopted them, they would want to take them away,” Gene said.

“I don’t think it works that way; as long as you legally adopt the child and create a good family atmosphere, I do not think the child would choose to leave,” Maedhros said.

Gene sighed;

“We would not be in this predicament if it wasn’t for me,” Gene said.

“What are you talking about?” Maedhros asked.

“Well, I have PCOS (7) and…” Gene’s mouth was trembling as she tried to blink away the tears forming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself.

Maedhros embraced her;

“It will be all right, Gene. I am sure Moryo does not blame you; he loves you very much,” Maedhros said.

“I know…we are trying, and we are not giving up,” Gene said.

“That’s the spirit;” Maedhros wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

“Anyway, we try to gather news about Helena and she is doing well; she is taking up Political Science,” Gene said.

“That is wonderful,” Maedhros said.

Caranthir appeared;

“What did I miss?” Caranthir asked.

“We were talking about Helena,” Gene said.

“Oh…what brought that on?” Caranthir asked.

“I told him about us trying to adopt,” Gene said.

“Oh…” Caranthir blinked;

“You’re still young, anyway. You still have time,” Maedhros said.

“You’re right,” Gene said, looking at Caranthir who smiled.

“It’ll be fine,” Maedhros said, smiling at the two.

“Thanks,” Caranthir said.

“No problem,” Maedhros said, smiling.

Caranthir scanned Crafter Tech Company’s business report as Gene was doing her own work. Caranthir and Maedhros were discussing the business outlook of Crafter Tech Company when Caranthir paused;

“What?” Maedhros asked.

“I’m sorry,” Caranthir said.

“About what?” Maedhros asked.

“It was my fault that your plan to expand did not work, that our stocks plummeted, and the workers had to be laid off; I placed my trust on a fucking bastard,” Caranthir said.

“It’s all right, Moryo. You didn’t know that he was working for Mel Böhler (8).” Maedhros growled, remembering the businessman/politician who was the one who advised his brother, one of the most powerful politicians in the US to grant their father persona non grata status in the US and he was the one who kept the silmarils through shady means, selling one of them to the Ardelean family through the black market to gain more money and power.

“I should have seen it,” Caranthir said.

“There is nothing to be done about what happened in the past. Let us look into the future.” Maedhros said.

Caranthir nodded;

“It was just a small nuisance, but we were able to learn from that and the company continues to grow. We were able to earn back our losses, pay our retrenched workers and some of them were rehired,” Maedhros said.

Caranthir nodded;

“Would you like to see our operations tomorrow?” Caranthir asked.

“Sure,” Maedhros said.

He smiled, seeing Caranthir’s proud face as he talked about his company.

The next day, Caranthir, Gene and Maedhros headed to Therinde Textiles, Inc. Caranthir dropped Gene off in her office where she kissed Caranthir’s cheek and Maedhros’s cheek. Caranthir toured Maedhros around the base operations of Therinde Textiles, Inc.

“So, this is where it all happens,” Maedhros said.

“Not really; the production part happens in Southeast Asia; we have a partnership with Lu Thai Textile Co Ltd. In China (9) but we believe that the region will grow when it comes to the textile industry. The costs of labor in China is growing so we are looking to other areas, (10)” Caranthir said.

Maedhros ruffled Caranthir’s hair. They continued touring around the company and the brothers spent time in a café, talking about their siblings.

Maedhros was brought to the airport by Caranthir and Gene; he had to add checked baggage due to the clothes and food Gene and Caranthir wanted to give to their siblings.

“You know, I blame you, Gene,” Maedhros said after paying.

“What do you mean?” Gene asked.

“You were the one who gave mom the idea to send goods when we visit each other because you did so with your family.” Maedhros said.

“Well, it’s a good idea!” Gene exclaimed.

“You’re right;” Maedhros kissed Gene’s head and Caranthir’s head before checking-in. Gene and Caranthir waved goodbye.

Maedhros arrived in Germany where he saw Jessie, Celebrimbor and Jannica; Celebrimbor was holding up a poster with his name on it.

“I see him! Uncle Mae!” Jannica ran and embraced Maedhros.

Celebrimbor followed and embraced him too. Jessie approached them;

“Hello, sis,” Maedhros kissed Jessie’s cheeks as she smiled at him.

“You brought a lot of things; Gene?” Jessie asked.

“Yes, and mom; they made me bring clothes, food and other things.” Maedhros said as Celebrimbor and Jannica pulled and carried Maedhros’s bags.

“Where’s Curvo?” Maedhros asked as they were in the car, with Jessie driving.

“There was a problem in the office before we left, he had to stay, but when we were waiting for you, he said they worked it out. He is waiting at home,” Jessie said.

Maedhros nodded;

“Mom, can we stop by McDonald’s?” Celebrimbor asked.

“No,” Jessie said.

“Eat healthy, Tyelpe,” Maedhros said.

Celebrimbor pouted; he looked at Jannica who pulled her tongue out at him.

“Shut up, Jan,” Celebrimbor said.

They reached their house where Curufin went out;

“Maedhros,” Curufin said.

“Curvo,” Maedhros embraced Curufin whose serious face softened when Maedhros embraced him. 

“Dad, move!” Jannica exclaimed as she was pulling Maedhros’s bag as Celebrimbor carried Maedhros’s other bag.

“Come inside,” Curufin pulled Maedhros inside the house.

The two brothers looked at Jannica and Celebrimbor.

“Are you hungry?” Curufin asked, heading to the kitchen where Jessie already was.

“Starving,” Maedhros said.

“How’s your hand?” Jessie asked as Celebrimbor and Jannica headed to the TV where they picked up game consoles and started playing.

“It’s getting better; how about you?” Maedhros said, flexing his hand.

“That’s good; mine too,” Jessie said, flexing her hand.

Curufin held Jessie’s hand and scanned it.

“It’s fine,” Jessie said.

“Ok,” Curufin said.

Maedhros smiled at them; even after years, Curufin and Jessie were still very much in love with each other.

“You cheater!” Jannica exclaimed, hitting Celebrimbor’s arm.

“I didn’t! I won fair and square!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

“Hmph! Let’s see if you can beat me again!” Jannica exclaimed, leaning towards the TV.

“Jan is so like you, Curvo,” Maedhros said.

Jessie smirked at Curufin who was glaring at Maedhros.

“It’s not bad to be competitive,” Curufin said.

“It’s bad to be a sore loser; I hope she’s not,” Maedhros said.

Curufin blushed as Jessie put a hand on his shoulder;

“No, Jan is not like Curvo in that aspect,” Jessie said, putting their dinner in a bowl.

Curufin looked at Jessie who smiled at him and patted his cheek as she brought the bowl to the dining table.

“Good thing she has a mother like you, sis,” Maedhros said, standing up.

“I’ve always been a good influence,” Jessie said with a grin.

“Time to eat,” Curufin said, approaching the TV. 

“Wait, wait! Almost done!” Jannica and Celebrimbor exclaimed at the same time.

Curufin watched the two with an exasperated smile, his hand on the TV switch. After a few minutes, Celebrimbor cheered;

“2-to-0, sis!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

Jannica frowned;

“Let’s play chess then! I’ll see you try to defeat me!” Jannica exclaimed.

“You just want to play that because you know you will win,” Celebrimbor said.

“Time to eat, go wash up,” Curufin said, turning the TV off.

They washed hands and sat down beside Maedhros who was busy talking with Jessie about her work. They ate together; after eating, they sat together in the living room where Maedhros opened the bag that was filled with gifts from Nerdanel, Gene and Caranthir. When Jannica opened her gift, Maedhros had a sad smile on his face. Jannica opened the chess set and saw Maedhros’s name engraved there.

“Uncle Mae, this was yours?” Jannica asked.

“Yes…it was made by my mom and dad when I was about your age,” Maedhros said.

“Wow…is it ok for me to have it?” Jannica asked.

“Of course you can have it; I don’t play anymore,” Maedhros said.

“Oh…” Jannica said, looking at Jessie who ran a hand through her hair.

Celebrimbor looked at Jannica;

“I’ll play with you,” Celebrimbor said.

“Really?” Jannica asked, beaming.

Celebrimbor shrugged; they went to the side where they played together. Maedhros looked at the other gifts for Jessie and Curufin while the couple looked at him.

“Are you ok?” Jessie asked.

“I’m fine; why do you ask?” Maedhros asked.

“Because you don’t play the game you often played before,” Jessie said.

“Yeah, it was the only game you ever defeated us,” Curufin said.

Maedhros glared at Curufin who shrugged;

“I lost the only one who ever provided a challenge to me; I didn’t see the point of continuing to play. Also, I was too busy,” Maedhros said, handing Jessie a bag.

Jessie smiled as she put the bag on her shoulder. 

“It looks perfect on you,” Curufin said.

“Thank you,” Jessie said.

Maedhros smiled; Jessie asked Curufin to wear the scarf and she looked at him with a smile on her face.

“Please, take it somewhere else; I’ve had a week of lovey-dovey already in Moryo and Gene’s house,” Maedhros said.

Jessie blushed as Curufin smirked at Maedhros.

“Are you jealous?” Curufin asked.

“No; I like being single,” Maedhros said.

“Well, I love being with Jess,” Curufin said, taking Jessie’s hand.

“Of course, I know,” Maedhros said.

When it was late, Curufin, Jannica and Celebrimbor headed to bed.

“You cannot sleep?” Jessie asked, looking at Maedhros who was seated in the living room, staring at the family photo atop the fireplace.

Maedhros shook his head;

“Curvo is growing up to look like dad…Tyelpe too…Jan looks like you…” Maedhros said.

Jessie smiled;

“But that is not what is troubling you,” Jessie said.

“I was…reminiscing,” Maedhros said.

“About what?” Jessie asked.

“I just remembered how I used to play when I was younger,” Maedhros said.

“Curvo told me you loved to play. He hated you for it because there was something he wasn’t good at and how your dad often played with you,” Jessie said.

Maedhros chuckled;

“Of course he did,” Maedhros said.

“But you know him, he says he hates you but if there is something Curvo puts above all things, it would be his family, that is why I love him so much and why I was not afraid back then,” Jessie said.

Maedhros nodded;

“When did Jan start playing chess?” Maedhros asked.

“Just this year; some boys were teasing Tyelpe about being less smart than them and that he was only in the star section because of his parents. Tyelpe ignored them but Jan could not let it go; they challenged her to play chess, and she did not know how to play so she beat them up and she was put into detention. She wanted to beat them at their game, so I taught her how to play. Tyelpe did not like it but he knows the basics,” Jessie said.

“Jan is like Tyelko in some ways…did she defeat them in chess?” Maedhros asked.

“Yes; she made sure she can win one game against me before she challenged them…she’s getting better; I think she would like it if you teach her,” Jessie said.

“Why me?” Maedhros asked.

“As much as Curvo wants to, he is not good at it and if you ask him, I’m sure he would want you to teach Jan,” Jessie said.

“I haven’t played in 13 years,” Maedhros said.

“You lost your reason to play but now, I hope that by teaching Jan and you don’t know, maybe Elrond or Elros would want to learn to play too, you would find your reason once more. Think on it, Mae, but I know you would do anything for your family,” Jessie said.

“Fine, I’ll think on it,” Maedhros said.

Jessie embraced him;

“Thank you,” Jessie said.

“It’s late, you better sleep,” Maedhros said.

“I will; you try to sleep too, good night,” Jessie said, kissing Maedhros’s cheek before going to bed.

Jannica and Celebrimbor woke up when someone knocked on their doors. They got out of their rooms and saw Maedhros in a tracksuit.

“Let’s exercise,” Maedhros said.

“No,” Celebrimbor said, closing the door but Maedhros carried him down as Jannica followed;

They started stretching before jogging; after jogging, they rested in a shed, drinking water.

“Let’s call your grandma,” Maedhros said.

The two huddled close to Maedhros as he called Nerdanel;

“Hi!”

“Hi grandma!” Celebrimbor and Jannica exclaimed.

“Hi loves!”

“You’re in your Zumba class?” Maedhros asked.

“Yes, it’s about to start…did you like my gifts?” Nerdanel asked.

“Yes grandma! Thank you!” The siblings exclaimed, sending flying kisses towards Nerdanel who pretended to catch them.

“I love you!” Nerdanel exclaimed.

“I love you too, grandma,” Celebrimbor and Jannica said.

Maedhros let the two speak with Nerdanel before she had to leave for her Zumba class. The three returned home; Maedhros was working on his reports when he noticed Jannica glancing at him as she held the chess set. He bit his lip and saved his work before turning his laptop off.

“Would you like to play with me?” Maedhros asked.

Jannica beamed up at him; she nodded; Maedhros sat down and let Jannica setup the board.

Celebrimbor came down the stairs after finishing his model plane; he wanted to show it to Maedhros and saw him playing with Jannica.

“Who’s winning?” Celebrimbor asked.

“Uncle Mae but he says I will win soon; he is teaching me different strategies…what’s that?” Jannica asked.

“I finished it,” Celebrimbor said.

Maedhros looked at Celebrimbor and saw a plane in his hand;

“Wow, very good, Tyelpe,” Maedhros said.

Celebrimbor beamed;

“Thank you, uncle Mae,” Celebrimbor said.

“Do you want to play too?” Maedhros asked.

“No,” Celebrimbor said, putting the model plane on the dining table then he went up the stairs and got a book in his room, reading it. After a while, he was listening to Maedhros and Jannica.

Curufin and Jessie got home from work. They entered their house and saw Maedhros hunched over something as Celebrimbor was leaning against him with an arm around Maedhros’s shoulders. Jannica saw them and waved;

“Mom, dad, uncle Mae is playing with me!” Jannica exclaimed. 

Jessie smiled and approached them, kissing her children’s heads.

“You’re playing;” Curufin said, looking at Maedhros who smiled;

“Yes; Jan is a quick learner,” Maedhros said.

“Of course she is,” Curufin said, his eyes were full;

Maedhros reached out and held his hand;

“Hey, are you ok?” Maedhros asked.

“I am,” Curufin said, blinking.

“Dad, dad, I finished my plane, look,” Celebrimbor said, pulling Curufin.

“Wow, this is beautiful, Tyelpe; I’m happy about the way it turned out,” Curufin said.

“Me too, dad. Thanks for your help,” Celebrimbor said.

“You’re welcome; what else can we work on? How about that Lego Death Star your grandma got for you?” Curufin asked.

“But I’m leaving for Imladris in three days; we might not finish it,” Celebrimbor said.

“Ok, we’ll work on it when you get back,” Curufin said, smiling at Celebrimbor who smiled back.

After they ate dinner together, Jannica thanked Maedhros for teaching her. She, Celebrimbor and Jessie went up to bed as Curufin and Maedhros remained downstairs.

“How do you feel?” Curufin asked awkwardly.

“Happy; I enjoyed playing with Jan,” Maedhros said.

“When I saw you playing with her, you reminded me of dad,” Curufin said.

“Tch,” Maedhros said, looking away.

Suddenly, he heard sniffling; he looked up and saw Curufin, crying.

“Hey, Curvo,” Maedhros embraced Curufin who embraced him back.

“I miss him,” Curufin said.

“I know, me too,” Maedhros said.

They were silent for a few minutes then Curufin pushed himself off of Maedhros.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Curufin said, looking at Maedhros.

Maedhros smiled;

“All right, it is between us,” Maedhros said.

Suddenly, Jessie came down;

“I’ll be there,” Curufin said.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros rubbed Jessie’s shoulder and greeted her good night as Jessie held Curufin who smiled at her. Maedhros heard Curufin tell Jessie that he was ok. He went to bed;

“Mom, can I bring this?” Celebrimbor asked as Jessie was helping him pack.

Jessie looked and saw Celebrimbor holding up the puzzle Nerdanel gave him.

“Ok,” Jessie took the box and placed it in Celebrimbor’s bag.

Celebrimbor squat down beside his mom as he handed her clothes. He heard a knock on the door and saw Maedhros.

“How’s the packing going?” Maedhros asked.

“Almost done, uncle Mae,” Celebrimbor said.

“Mom! I can’t find my swimsuit,” Jannica said, appearing from the door.

“I’ll help Tyelpe, Jess,” Maedhros said.

“Ok,” Jessie stood up and headed to Jannica’s room with Jannica.

“Why did you bring this?” Maedhros asked, looking at the puzzle.

“Maybe Elros and Elrond will like to play,” Celebrimbor said.

“They’re 4, Tyelpe,” Maedhros said.

“Oh…I still want to bring it,” Celebrimbor said.

“Ok,” Maedhros said, helping Celebrimbor pack. He carried down Celebrimbor’s bag as Jannica and Jessie brought her bag down. Jessie then got her palantir.

“I’m called to the office,” Jessie said.

“I’ll handle it, sis,” Maedhros said.

“Thank you,” Jessie embraced Celebrimbor and Jannica.

“We should call your uncle Mags,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros called Maglor as Jannica and Celebrimbor waited beside him. They saw Elrond and Elros with their faces close to the palantir.

“El! Ros!” Celebrimbor exclaimed as Jannica waved happily.

“Jan! Tyelpe! Papa said you’re coming tomorrow.” Elros said.

“Papa said we will meet you,” Elrond said.

“You’ll meet us in the airport then, Mags?” Maedhros asked, seeing Maglor take Elrond and Elros farther from the palantir.

“Yes; we’ll fetch you in the airport. The twins and Dasha cannot wait to meet you,” Maglor said.

“Ros, El, we have lots of gifts for you,” Jannica said.

Elros and Elrond clapped;

“Thank you, Jan,” The twins said.

“Hey Maedhros,” Dasha appeared and sat down beside Maglor, placing Elrond on her lap. 

“Hey sis,” Maedhros said, smirking at Dasha.

Dasha and Maglor blushed;

“Is that a new tattoo?” Maedhros asked, seeing Dasha’s shoulder blade that had the names of Maglor, Elrond, Elros and her name surrounded by stars.

“Yes; do you like it? Mags and I got one; of course, I asked a friend of mine to help me but I designed it. Do you want one?” Dasha asked.

“Yes; I’ve been wanting to get one but I don’t have the time.” Maedhros said.

“Get one from me then,” Dasha said.

“I will,”

“Me too!” Jannica exclaimed.

“Me three!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

“Me four!” Elros exclaimed, raising his hand.

“Me five!” Elrond exclaimed, raising his hand.

The children giggled;

“No way, your mom and dad will kill me,” Maedhros said.

“Yes, you can’t have one too, not now; wait until you’re of legal age, that’s the time you can get one. It’s your decision,” Dasha said, winking.

“Uncle Mae, can we speak to El and Ros?” Jannica asked.

“Sure,” Maedhros said, handing his palantir to Jannica as Maglor also let Elrond and Elros speak with their cousins.

Maedhros stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare snacks and drinks. He smiled as the siblings were speaking happily with their young cousins.

Jessie and Curufin kissed Jannica and Celebrimbor and embracing them tightly;

“Call us if you need anything, ok? Be good to your cousins,” Jessie said.

“Yes mom,” The siblings said.

“You and Mags watch over them,” Curufin said.

“Of course,” Maedhros said, embracing Curufin who embraced him back.

They said goodbye to Jessie and Curufin as Maedhros pulled them to check-in. In the plane, Celebrimbor and Jannica fell asleep as Maedhros was listening to Niche’s acoustic album then the recorded songs of Maglor when he was young. He woke Celebrimbor and Jannica when he heard that they were preparing for landing.

“Huh?” Celebrimbor asked, wiping his mouth.

Jannica laughed;

“Yuck! You drooled!” Jannica exclaimed.

“Shut up, Jan!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, pushing Jannica who pushed him back.

“Stop it,” Maedhros said.

Jannica and Celebrimbor stopped, frowning at each other. They got down of the plane and waited for their bags to come out. Maedhros was about to get the bags but Celebrimbor and Jannica got them for him.

“Mom and dad said we need to help you, uncle Mae, because your hand might hurt again,” Jannica said.

“Thank you…but my bags are heavy. I’ll help you carry them,” Maedhros said.

The three of them carried Maedhros’s bags and they pushed two carts out. They looked around and saw a lot of people staring at Maedhros (11). Celebrimbor and Jannica who were pushing the cart beside Maedhros, looked at each other and giggled;

“There they are! You see them?” Maedhros asked the two.

Celebrimbor and Jannica saw twins waving happily as they were held up by a couple. Jannica and Celebrimbor let go of the cart when they reached the twins who were placed on the floor by Maglor and Dasha. Maedhros embraced Maglor tightly; he saw Celebrimbor embrace one of the twins then squishing his cheeks while Jannica embraced the other twin tightly. Maglor let go;

“Maedhros, you know Dasha,” Maglor said.

“Of course; I am so glad to finally meet you, sis,” Maedhros said, embracing Dasha and kissing both her cheeks.

Suddenly, Maedhros started speaking Russian; Dasha laughed and hit Maedhros’s arm.

“Ros, El, come and meet your Uncle Maedhros,” Maglor said.

They looked at the twins who were being embraced tightly by Celebrimbor and Jannica who were speaking with them in English.

“They speak English?” Maedhros asked.

“Yes, because that is how Dasha and I speak to them and to each other sometimes; my Russian is not that good, according to her,” Maglor said, looking at Dasha.

Dasha laughed;

“Yes, your Russian is better than his,” Dasha said.

Maedhros smiled; he grinned when the twins approached him and waved;

“Hello uncle Mae,” The twins said.

Maedhros knelt down and embraced them; he kissed their heads;

“Come on, let’s go home,” Maglor said.

They headed out, with Maedhros carrying Elrond and Elros while Celebrimbor and Jannica walked beside him, pulling their bags while Maglor and Dasha pulled Maedhros’s bags.

“What do we ride?” Maedhros asked.

“I borrowed Franco and Jen’s car,” Maglor said.

“We’ll see uncle Franco and aunt Jen!” Jannica exclaimed, looking at Celebrimbor who cheered;

They headed to the parking lot and the brothers placed the bags at the back of the car and some, at the top of the car. Dasha was inside already, sitting at the front while the ones sitting at the middle were Jannica, Celebrimbor and the twins.

“Mae, can you carry Ros? Jan, can you carry El?” Maglor asked.

“Ok,” Jannica said as she carried Elrond.

“Please put on your seatbelts,” Maglor said.

Maedhros placed the seatbelt around himself and Elros while Jannica also placed a seatbelt around her and Elrond. Celebrimbor, who was seated between them, put on his seatbelt while both his hands were squishing Elrond and Elros’s cheeks.

Maglor started driving and put on the music that was Niche’s newest album; when it got to one song, Elrond, Elros, and Dasha were singing while Maglor was humming. Maedhros smiled, looking at the smiles on everyone’s faces. He looked out the window, watching the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some words:  
> (1) PT means Physical Therapist  
> (2) Moj sin is Croatian for my son  
> (3) Food in Croatia; Peka is a meat and vegetable dish while Fritule is like a sweet donut  
> (4) Brat is brother in Polish; this is double meaning in that Maedhros is also calling Moryo as a brat.   
> (5) Helena is based on Haleth  
> (6) Got this from Criminal Minds because I am currently binge-watching it from Season 1; got this from Season 3 episode 4  
> (7) PCOS means polycystic ovary syndrome that can make it harder for women to get pregnant  
> (8) Mel Böhler is based on Melkor;   
> (9) Lu Thai Textile Co. Ltd. is a real textile company in China; it is one of the top companies for textile production  
> (10) China now has higher labor costs, leading to some companies to move to those with lower labor costs like in the southeast Asian region  
> (11) Maedhros is very handsome and tall; everyone looks at him every time he walks by because of his aura, his looks and stature. He has been asked numerous times to be an actor and model.


	10. Gil-galad's New Friends and New Talents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Cirdan and Gil-galad; they meet the Crafter family and Gil-galad makes new friends and discover new talents.

Gandalf was spending time with Radagast in the orchidarium when they heard the wind chimes. They looked and saw Councilor Cirdan with his son, Gil-Galad.

“Oh! It’s the start of break,” Gandalf said.

“Hi sir; do you need help with the orchidarium?” Gil-Galad asked, looking around.

“Gil is looking for something to do this break.” Cirdan said.

Gil-Galad knelt down and fed the rabbits; Radagast spoke with Gil-Galad as Gandalf and Cirdan were talking about Gandalf’s job.

“I heard about the Ardelean twins,” Cirdan said.

“Yes; they are with Maglor Crafter. He is doing a great job. The twins love him. They are like a family already.” Gandalf said.

“I am happy to hear that;” Cirdan said, smiling.

“It is all thanks to you; if it were not for you, it would be harder to adopt children who need love and attention,” Gandalf said.

Cirdan smiled;

“I would not be as happy as I am now if it weren’t for that.” Cirdan said.

They chuckled;

“Gil wants to try different things; last time, he tried painting…it was not his forte,” Cirdan said.

“Maybe you would like Gil to learn to play an instrument,” Gandalf said.

Cirdan hummed;

“I should ask him; when we watched the latest Eurovision, he wanted to learn how to play guitar,” Cirdan said.

“Maybe he’d like to learn from Maglor? He teaches music in university and he teaches children piano. Maybe he can teach Gil how to play guitar. He also lives near your house,” Gandalf said.

“Do you have his contact details? I will call him if Gil agrees,” Cirdan asked.

“Of course I do,” Gandalf said, sharing Maglor’s contact details.

They continued talking as Gil-Galad was planting with Radagast’s supervision.

Elrond and Elros were drawing with Dasha watching over them. Maglor was setting up the palantir, connecting it to their TV. Elros patted Dasha’s arm.

“Aunt Snookie, we’ll talk with grandma?” Elros asked.

“Yes; just grandma because your Uncle Maedhros is coming over with your cousins soon,” Dasha said.

“Yay!” Elrond and Elros exclaimed.

“Grandma said if we like her to come, she will come over and we said ok,” Elros said.

“I’m done!” Elrond exclaimed, showing his drawing.

“This is lovely, El,” Dasha said.

“It’s for you,” Elrond said.

“Thank you, Лапа (1),” Dasha said, kissing Elrond’s forehead.

Maglor went down the stairs, sighing as he was carrying a clothes basket full of sheets and pillow cases.

“I’ll just help your papa,” Dasha said, standing up and leaving the twins who were tickling one another.

She headed to the backyard where Maglor was washing; he smiled at her.

“Do you need help?” Dasha asked.

Maglor was about to reply when he received a call from an unknown number.

“I’ll handle it,” Dasha said, continuing the laundry washing as Maglor took the call.

“Hello?” Maglor asked.

“Hi, is this Maglor Crafter?”

“Yes, who is this?” Maglor asked.

“I’m Cirdan Wright; I’m a friend of Gandalf and Radagast. Gandalf told me that you teach children to play musical instruments?” The man at the other line asked.

“Sir Cirdan, yes, I know you.” Maglor said, remembering Gandalf’s story of the Imladris councilor who helped him.

“My son, Gil-galad wants to learn how to play the guitar and Gandalf told me that you can help;” Cirdan said.

“Of course I can; when would he like to start?” Maglor asked, smiling.

Maglor told the twins that he will have a student coming over to his house every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 3:00 PM to 5:00PM. While the twins were coloring and Dasha was having a meeting with Niche, the doorbell rang.

“They are early;” Maglor said, checking the clock.

He looked out and saw an old man with a long beard beside a boy with long and slick back brown hair. On the boy’s back was a guitar case; Maglor opened the door and smiled;

“Hello sir,” Maglor said.

“Maglor, it is so nice to finally meet you; please, call me Cirdan.” Cirdan said.

“All right; this must be Gil-Galad,” Maglor said, smiling at the boy who smiled back.

“Yes, this is my son, Gil-galad;” Cirdan said, placing a hand on Gil-galad’s shoulder.

“Hello sir,” Gil-galad said.

“Please, just Maglor,” Maglor said.

“But you’re my teacher,” Gil-galad said.

Cirdan chuckled;

“Ok then, you can call me sir,” Maglor said.

“We are a bit early; I had to drop him off since I am called to work,” Cirdan said.

“It’s fine; please, come in,” Maglor said.

Cirdan smiled at Gil-galad;

“I will fetch you later; I have to go…by the way, Maglor, how much do I owe you?” Cirdan asked as Gil-galad went inside the house while looking at Cirdan who stayed by the door.

“Please, it’s fine. You do not have to pay me,” Maglor said.

“Nonsense!” Cirdan exclaimed.

“No, it’s true; teaching Gil-galad would be my pleasure. Besides, I do not know how to express my gratitude for your help. Without you, I wouldn’t have the opportunity to be the twins’ papa,” Maglor said.

Cirdan smiled at Maglor and patted his back;

“Thank you…I will be back to fetch him,” Cirdan said.

Maglor nodded; he went back inside and saw Gil-galad speaking with Elrond and Elros. Gil-galad smiled at Maglor and got his guitar out of the case.

“Wow, it’s brand new,” Maglor said.

“Yes, dad bought it for me,” Gil-galad said.

“Wait, I’ll get mine,” Maglor said, going up the stairs.

He saw Dasha and heard her speaking with Niche in Russian.

“Hi Maglor!” He heard Catch exclaim.

Dasha turned and saw Maglor grabbing the guitar as he waved at the group. Dasha turned back to her call and saw her bandmates smiling teasingly; she rolled her eyes while blushing.

Maglor went down the stairs and heard Elrond and Elros tell Gil-galad that they liked Math and Reading. Gil-galad watched as Maglor sat down in front of him with a guitar on his lap.

“Are you ready to start?” Maglor asked.

“Yes,” Gil-galad said.

Maglor started teaching Gil-galad who looked at Maglor’s hands and the guitar; Maglor was fixing Gil-galad’s fingers as Elrond and Elros were busy writing something. While Gil-galad was practicing the basic chords, he paused, seeing a woman head down the stairs. He gaped;

“You must be Gil-galad,” Dasha said.

“Y-yes,” Gil-galad said, blushing.

“I’m Snookie,”

Gil-galad blushed harder;

“I know,” Gil-galad said.

Dasha smiled and went up the stairs with Elrond and Elros. Gil-galad exhaled when she left;

“You are a fan of Niche?” Maglor asked.

“Yes…I especially liked their latest album…is there a chance I can get her autograph?” Gil-galad asked.

Maglor laughed;

“Of course…let’s continue?” Maglor asked.

Gil-galad nodded;

When it was 5:00 pm, Gil-galad packed up his guitar and handed Dasha a pen and paper.

“May I have your autograph?” Gil-galad asked shyly.

Dasha laughed;

“You will see me every time you have guitar lessons, kid. I live here,” Dasha said.

“You do?” Gil-galad asked.

“Yeah but here,” Dasha signed and handed the paper to Gil-galad.

Gil-galad grinned;

“Thank you,” Gil-galad said.

“Gil, why don’t you stay for a bit? Your dad said he will be late because of a meeting,” Maglor said.

“Ok,” Gil-galad said.

He looked around while Dasha and Maglor were speaking with one another.

“Oh no…” He heard Maglor say.

“What’s up?”

“I have a court hearing tomorrow,” Maglor said.

“I will be gone tomorrow too, remember? I will have an exhibit in Sirion,” Dasha said.

“I know, it slipped my mind,” Maglor said. 

“What about Franco and Jen?” Dasha asked.

“They are out of town for the week. Xanthe has work,” Maglor said.

“Then, where does Fin stay while Xanthe works?” Dasha asked.

“With Oropher and Thranduil; but, I do not want to impose on them especially since Oropher is busy with Greenwood’s construction…” Maglor said.

Dasha hummed; they heard a knock on the door and they looked at Gil-galad.

“I can keep an eye on Elrond and Elros,” Gil-galad said.

“It’s all right, we don’t want to impose;” Maglor said, holding his hand up with a smile.

“I’m ok with watching over them. I have nothing to do at home anyways so watching over them is all right,” Gil-galad said.

Dasha and Maglor looked at each other;

“It won’t take long; you can bring them to Oropher’s place before your court hearing and take them home afterwards,” Dasha said.

“I should ask your dad but, I think it is a good idea.” Maglor said.

Gil-galad smiled;

Before they had dinner, they heard a knock on the door; they saw Cirdan, smiling happily.

“How was your lesson?” Cirdan asked Gil-galad.

“Great…dad, Sir Maglor and Snookie need someone to watch over Elrond and Elros tomorrow. I volunteered, is that ok?” Gil-galad asked, looking up at Cirdan.

Maglor approached Cirdan;

“Dasha has an exhibit tomorrow and I have to attend a court hearing and no one will watch the twins while I’m there so Gil-galad offered but it won’t take long, until the court hearing ends. They will be with Oropher and Galion. I’ll give him allowance,” Maglor said.

“Well, I think it’s ok. He volunteered for the job. I also think it is a great idea. Thank you for taking care of him,” Cirdan said.

“You’re welcome,” Maglor said, smiling at Cirdan and Gil-galad.

Cirdan was cooking dinner when he heard Gil-galad playing with his guitar.

“Gil, time for dinner,” Cirdan said,

Gil-galad went down the stairs;

“Dad, can you believe it? Snookie of Niche is our neighbor; I can’t believe it. She’s Sir Maglor’s girlfriend and look, he co-wrote my two favorite songs in their latest album,” Gil-galad said.

Cirdan chuckled; they ate together happily and when they were done eating, Gil-galad washed the dishes while humming.

“I’m surprised with you,” Cirdan said.

“Why?” Gil-galad asked.

“You volunteered to babysit; I thought you do not like kids; you would keep away with other children and you were so adamant not to take care of kids and accompany me to the mall every time I play as Santa Claus.” Cirdan said.

“I don’t like kids well, the screaming ones anyway. Elros and Elrond are soft-spoken and polite,”

“Children usually are when around strangers,” Cirdan said.

“You’re right…do you think it is too late to back out?” Gil-galad asked, pausing from washing the dishes.

“You will do fine! I believe in you,” Cirdan said, patting Gil-galad’s shoulders.

“Thanks dad,” Gil-galad said.

The next day, Gil-galad was woken up by Cirdan who had to go to Imladris Hall for work. Gil-galad waited for 9:00 AM as the court hearing will start at 10:00 AM. He was playing the chords and worked on his homework from Maglor who wanted him to practice playing a short song. He heard the doorbell ring and saw Maglor with Elrond and Elros.

“Hi! Are you ready?” Maglor asked.

“Yes,” Gil-galad said, getting his backpack and locking the door behind him.

“So, I’ll drop you off in Sirion and I’ll fetch you after the court hearing.” Maglor said.

“Noted,” Gil-galad said.

“We have to ride the bus,” Maglor said.

“Of course,” Gil-galad said.

They were quiet as they were in the bus. When they got down, they saw a man with brown hair waving at them.

“Galion, thank you for meeting us here. This is Gil-galad, he’ll watch over the twins while I’m in the court hearing,” Maglor said.

“Hello; just in time, we will head to the park while Sir Oropher is talking with the contractor,” Galion said.

Maglor smiled; he knelt down and kissed Elros and Elrond’s cheeks.

“Be good to Gil-galad, Galion and Oropher while I’m gone, ok?” Maglor asked.

“Ok papa,” The twins said.

Maglor said.

“I love you both,” Maglor said, embracing them.

“Love you too,” The twins said.

“Gil-galad, message me if you need anything,” Maglor said.

“I don’t think that’s allowed though,” Gil-galad said, knowing that outside communication is not allowed while in court.

“You’re right; just stay safe,” Maglor said, patting Gil-galad’s shoulder and shaking Galion’s hand.

The twins took Gil-galad’s hands as Galion led them to a construction site. There, they saw two blonde-haired kids run towards the twins.

“Don’t run!” Galion exclaimed but it was too late.

The younger blonde-haired kid tripped on a rock;

“FIN!” The twins exclaimed as the older boy helped him up and Galion ran to carry him.

“Are you all right, Glorfindel?” Galion asked.

“I’m fine,” Glorfindel said, though his lips were trembling and his eyes were becoming teary.

“You were too excited,” The older boy said, crossing his arms.

“Hmph! Bad Thran!” Glorfindel exclaimed, glaring at the boy.

“What did I do?” The boy named Thran asked.

“Here, Mr. Galion, I brought a first-aid kit,” Gil-galad said, taking the first-aid kit from his backpack.

“Wow, you are well-prepared,” Galion said as he dabbed on Glorfindel’s knee as Elrond held his hand for support.

“Not really; dad told me to pack it,” Gil-galad said, blushing.

“Look, Spiderman,” Glorfindel said, seeing the band-aid with Spiderman on it.

“Whoa!” The twins exclaimed.

“Can I have one too?” Elros asked.

“You don’t need it, Elros,” Galion said, returning the first-aid kit to Gil-galad who placed it in his bag.

“Oh, Gil-galad, these are Glorfindel and Thranduil; this is Gil-galad,” Galion said.

Glorfindel waved then held the twins’ hands as Thranduil nodded his head;

“What happened?” Gil-galad looked up at a man wearing khaki pants and a sky blue polo with shades.

“I tripped but I’m ok. Look uncle Oropher, I have Spiderman,” Glorfindel said, showing his knee.

“Do not run and play here, it is dangerous.” The man named Oropher said.

“Oropher, this is Gil-galad; Gil-galad, this is Oropher, Thranduil’s dad,” Galion introduced.

“Oh! You’re Cirdan’s boy,” Oropher said.

“How do you know my dad?” Gil-galad asked, surprised.

“He is a family friend of ours; tell him Oropher Zelensky says hi,” Oropher said.

“Ok,” Gil-galad said.

“So, where’s Maglor?” Oropher asked, looking at the twins.

“He went to the court hearing,” Gil-galad said.

“Oh right;” Oropher said.

“We’ll head down to the park,” Galion said.

Oropher nodded;

The children with Galion headed to the park where Thranduil rummaged in Gil-galad’s bag. He placed a mosquito repellant sticker on his t-shirt as well as Glorfindel’s shirt as Elrond and Elros already had one on theirs. They stood up and played tag.

“You are like a boy scout, you have everything,” Galion said.

“Dad makes sure I have everything ready,” Gil-galad said, smiling.

They heard a loud sigh behind them and Gil-galad looked to see Oropher, sitting down and brought out ice cream.

“Ice cream!” He called out.

“You heard that? Ice cream!” Thranduil exclaimed, running back.

The four children ran to the adults and took the ice cream. They ate happily when Gil-galad felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Here,” Oropher said, handing Gil-galad a popsicle.

“Thank you sir,” Gil-galad said, taking the popsicle and eating it.

“I should have brought my guitar,” Gil-galad said as the children were lying on the blanket.

“What year are you in school, Gil? May I call you Gil?” Oropher asked.

“Sure sir…I’m going to start Grade 8 this September,” Gil-galad said.

“Then you need to review for exams(2); do you have an idea what program you will take (3)?” Oropher asked.

“I do not know yet, sir. I’m thinking of following dad’s footsteps though. I want to be a councilor,” Gil-galad said.

“That’s a good idea;” Oropher said.

“I want to be a policeman,” Glorfindel said.

“Really, Fin?” Oropher asked, looking at Glorfindel.

“Yes, so I can protect mama from bad guys,” Glorfindel said.

“What about you, Thran?” Oropher asked.

“I want to be a businessman like you, dad,” Thranduil said.

“Really?” Oropher asked, embracing Thranduil tightly.

Gil-galad laughed;

“What about you two?” Gil-galad asked the twins.

“I want to be a doctor,” Elrond said.

“I want to be a lawyer like Uncle Mae,” Elros said.

“Those might change,” Galion whispered while looking at his nails.

Oropher hit his arm;

“What did you say uncle Gal?” Thranduil asked.

“Nothing,” Galion said, smiling.

They suddenly heard a loud growl; they looked down then at Gil-galad who was blushing;

“Sorry,”

“I’m hungry too, come on, let’s eat,” Oropher said.

They headed to a café where Oropher ordered waffles for the children and coffee for him and Galion. Gil-galad gave Oropher some money from the allowance Maglor gave him but Oropher shook his head.

“Keep it,”

The children were happily eating and were resting when the twins beamed and called their papa. They turned and saw Maglor with Gandalf.

Maglor joined them as Gandalf stood behind them.

“How was the hearing?” Oropher asked.

“They were just monitoring everything; well, I’m off. It is nice to see you all together,” Gandalf said, waving.

“He is in a hurry since Radagast needs help with the deliveries,” Maglor said.

“Were they behaving well, Gil?” Maglor asked.

“Yes sir,” Gil-galad said.

Maglor had coffee with the adults then they headed home, with Glorfindel and Thranduil waving goodbye happily. Gil-galad stayed in the Crafter home where he practiced using Maglor’s guitar while waiting for Cirdan to fetch him and the children were practicing how to write and to read. They heard a knock on the door and Gil-galad saw Cirdan. Gil-galad returned Maglor’s guitar and left with Cirdan.

“How was it?” Cirdan asked.

Gil-galad told Cirdan what happened earlier that day;

“Oh, Oropher says hi. He says you know him,” Gil-galad said.

“Indeed; he is a family friend of mine. He is very responsible…do you like babysitting?” Cirdan asked.

Gil-galad looked at Cirdan with a frown;

“No, I won’t be an elf during your Santa gig. I only like a few kids,” Gil-galad said.

Cirdan laughed and held Gil-galad close;

Two weeks later, Gil-galad was playing a song while waiting for Cirdan to fetch him. He saw Dasha and Maglor carrying boxes that were placed at the backyard.

“Do you need help?” Gil-galad asked.

“No, this is the last one; continue practicing,” Maglor said.

“What’s going on?” Gil-galad asked.

“Uncle Mae is coming with Jan and Tyelpe.” Elros answered.

“Oh, is that who you are drawing?” Gil-galad asked, looking at Elros’s drawing.

“Yes! This is Uncle Mae and this is Jan and this is Tyelpe,” Elros said, pointing the three stick figures.

Meanwhile, Gil-galad saw Elrond writing “Welcome”.

“Done!” Elrond exclaimed.

“Let’s put it together,” Elros suggested.

Elrond brought his paper to Elros who took it. Gil-galad looked for tape and scissors and helped them with their sign.

“Where will you put it?” Gil-galad asked.

“Door!” Elros exclaimed.

They went out and Gil-galad placed the sign at the door. Elrond and Elros clapped their hands.

“You have visitors?”

Gil-galad turned and saw Cirdan; Elrond and Elros waved at Cirdan and held his hands.

“Uncle Mae is coming with Jan and Tyelpe; they are our cousins,” Elrond said.

“Wow! That’s nice,” Cirdan said.

“Sir, come on in; sorry, we are cleaning up the rooms. Mags is coming,” Dasha said.

Maglor then appeared;

“Oh, sir, you’re here to fetch Gil? What are you doing outside?” Maglor asked.

“They hung up the welcome sign,” Cirdan said.

Maglor looked and smiled;

“Your uncle Mae and cousins will arrive in two days; this might become dirty,” Maglor said.

“Aww…” The twins said.

“We can hang it inside,” Gil-galad said.

“Ok,” The twins said.

Gil-galad removed the tape and brought the sign inside.

“So, Maedhros Crafter is coming here,” Cirdan said.

“Yes…how do you know him?” Maglor asked.

“Maglor, your family is famous; I do not know him personally, but I heard about him.” Cirdan said.

“Oh…right,” Maglor said.

Cirdan chuckled and tapped Maglor’s back.

“About that, I won’t be able to teach Gil on Wednesday since we’ll fetch them from the airport. I already told him,” Maglor said.

“That’s fine; just inform me when he can come over,” Cirdan said.

“Of course…I would love for you to meet Maedhros. I think he will like to meet you too,” Maglor said.

“I would be honored…Gil, time to go,” Cirdan said.

They saw Gil-galad kneeling on the ground and telling something to the twins who looked at him in awe.

“Bye guys,” Gil-galad said, embracing the twins, waving at Maglor and Dasha and leaving with Cirdan.

* * *

Maglor parked the car in his driveway.

“I guess they are already asleep,” Maglor said, peeking at the Tang’s house;

Celebrimbor held the twins’ hands as Dasha, Maglor and Maedhros got the bags out of the car.

“Oh! How cute!” Jannica exclaimed, seeing the sign.

“You made this?” Tyelpe asked the twins who nodded;

Jannica took a picture before opening the door. The children went inside as the adults carried the bags.

“Jan, Tyelpe, carry your bags to your rooms,” Maedhros said.

“Yes, uncle Mae,” The two said, taking their bags from Dasha and Maglor.

“Leave this here; these are full of gifts from mom, Moryo, Gene, Jessie and Curvo,” Maedhros said.

Maglor laughed; they heard a loud noise at the staircase and heard Celebrimbor laughing.

“Shut up, Tyelpe!” Jannica exclaimed as she was sitting on a step.

“You would not let me help you.” Celebrimbor said.

Dasha helped Jannica as Maedhros grabbed Celebrimbor’s head.

“What? She did not let me help her,” Celebrimbor said.

Maglor helped Celebrimbor and Maedhros carry their bags up as the twins were behind them, looking at them.

“What?! I don’t want to sleep with Jan!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

“DIBS! You find your place,” Jannica said, pulling her tongue out at Celebrimbor as she lied on the bed.

“Where will you sleep?” Maglor asked Celebrimbor who looked at Maedhros who smirked;

“You won’t like sleeping beside me, Tyelpe.” Maedhros said.

“I’ll sleep with the twins, then.” Celebrimbor said.

“Aww…I want to sleep with the twins too,” Jannica said.

The twins took Celebrimbor’s hand and brought him to their room. Celebrimbor saw that there was a sofa bed beside the double bed.

“Yes!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, fixing the sofa bed.

Maglor handed Celebrimbor pillows and a blanket. Celebrimbor saw Jannica standing at the doorway. He smirked then pulled his tongue out. Jannica frowned at him.

“It’s fine! I have a big bed!” Jannica exclaimed.

They headed down the stairs and had dinner. Jannica then started a group video call under the “Crafter Family” group chat. The first to answer was Jessie who smiled when she saw Jannica then the other members of the Crafter Family answered the call.

“Here, let’s connect it to the TV (4),” Maglor said, connecting Jannica’s palantir to the TV.

“Oh! You arrived already!” Nerdanel exclaimed.

“Hi grandma!” Jannica exclaimed.

The twins waved as they were being carried by Jannica and Celebrimbor, with Celebrimbor, tickling Elros who squealed and laughed loudly, trying to push away Celebrimbor’s hands.

“El! Help me! Help me!” Elros exclaimed.

“You too then!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, grabbing Elrond who laughed loudly as he tried hiding from Celebrimbor.

They suddenly heard sniffling; everyone stopped what they were doing.

“Grandma’s crying,” They heard Celegorm say.

Nerdanel glared though she smiled and wiped her tears.

“I just…I love seeing my grandchildren.” Nerdanel said.

“We hope to see you, grandma,” Jannica said as Celebrimbor and the twins nodded; they were all telling stories as Dasha said hello to everyone; meanwhile, Maedhros and Maglor were watching everyone. Maedhros looked at Maglor who had a smile on his face. Maedhros grabbed Maglor in an embrace.

“I’m glad to see you happy,” Maedhros said.

“Thanks, Mae,” Maglor said.

“Did you see our gifts?” Gene asked.

“Not yet; we’ll open it later,” Dasha said.

Gene nodded; they heard Amrod yawn loudly;

“Hey, isn’t it late over there? Go to sleep,” Caranthir told Amrod who smiled;

“Yeah, I’m going to sleep; it was a long day,” Amrod said, waving.

Everyone started to say goodbye until only Jessie, Curufin and Nerdanel remained in the group call.

“Now, I told you to behave for your uncles,” Jessie said.

“We are, mom,” Jannica said.

“Call us if they are not behaving,” Curufin said from beside Jessie.

“Dad!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

“You have my permission to ground them,” Jessie said

“Mine too,” Curufin said.

The siblings rolled their eyes;

“Mom, you should sleep, it’s late,” Maglor said.

Nerdanel smiled;

“Good night everyone,” Nerdanel said.

“Good night grandma,” The children greeted.

They blew a kiss to Nerdanel who smiled. The group call ended;

“Let’s open the gift bag,” Dasha said.

“Yes!”

The children ran to the living room where Maedhros’s bag was. Maedhros opened the bag that was full of goodies. Maedhros handed all the food to Maglor who put it in an eco-bag then brought it to the kitchen. Maedhros then brought out clothes he gave to Dasha, Maglor and the twins. When they were able to clear the contents of the bag, they saw Celebrimbor, about to fall asleep.

“Time for bed, you lot,” Dasha nodded at Maedhros who nodded at her;

She brought Celebrimbor, Jannica, and the twins up to bed, leaving Maedhros and Maglor to talk. Maglor smiled;

“I’m so glad you’re here, Mae,” Maglor said.

“I’m glad to be here; you have made a good life for yourself here,” Maedhros said.

“I have;” Maglor said.

“The Ardelean family is not giving you trouble?” Maedhros asked.

“No; they have not communicated with us or gave us trouble regarding our custody case,” Maglor said.

“How about this Oropher?” Maedhros asked.

“He’s a friend; Xanthe says he was the one who helped them before file a case against the Ardelean family,” Maglor said.

“Really? That’s surprising,” Maedhros said.

Maglor chuckled;

“The dinner was good; I did not expect you learned how to cook,” Maedhros said, smirking at Maglor who frowned;

“Shut up,” Maglor said.

Maedhros laughed;

“Bring some wine,” Maedhros said.

Maglor sighed, stood up and brought out glasses and some wine.

“Još uvijek si moj mali brat (5),” Maedhros said.

“Začepi (6),” Maglor said.

When Maedhros finished his glass, he yawned;

“We better sleep; you should too,” Maedhros said.

Maglor nodded; he watched Maedhros head up to his room as he washed the glasses. He checked on the twins and saw Maedhros there. He fixed Celebrimbor’s blanket around him as he looked at the twins. He smiled at Maglor, ruffled his hair and checked on Jannica. Maglor kissed the twins’ cheeks then headed out. He headed to his room and saw Dasha already asleep. He changed to his pajamas and fixed the blanket around her as he went to sleep beside her.

The next day, they were finished with breakfast and were now playing – Celebrimbor, Jannica, and Maedhros were playing with puzzles as Elrond and Elros watched beside them when they heard a knock.

“I’ll get it,” Celebrimbor said.

He opened the door and gasped;

“Uncle Franco!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

“May we come in?” Franco asked.

“Of course…hi!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, seeing a sniffling boy beside Celebrimbor.

“Res!” Elrond and Elros exclaimed, seeing Erestor who ran and embraced them.

“Hi Franco,” Maedhros said, shaking Franco’s hand.

“Hi guys!” They heard Jen exclaim.

“Aunt Jen! Oh, hello!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, about to embrace Jen who was carrying Lindir.

“This is Lindir,” Jen said.

“Hi Lindir,” Celebrimbor said.

Lindir looked at Celebrimbor with tears in his eyes. He then looked away, crying.

“Did I do something?” Celebrimbor asked.

“He doesn’t like your face. Hi Aunt Jen!” Jannica exclaimed, embracing Jen.

“No, Res and Lind fought earlier.” Franco said.

“You fought with Lind?” Elros asked Erestor.

“He took my toy and won’t give it back,” Erestor said.

“He’s a baby,” Elrond said.

Erestor pouted; Maedhros laughed;

“Ah, memories,” Maedhros said, laughing to himself.

While the adults were talking, Celebrimbor, Erestor, Elrond, and Elros were completing the puzzle but got bored after a while so they decided to play a different game. They played Pop-Up Pirate (7). Jannica and Lindir joined them in playing. When it was Erestor’s turn, the pirate popped out, making everyone jump as Lindir squealed and clapped, laughing happily. The others laughed as well; they continued playing.

Cirdan rang the doorbell and they saw a girl answer; when Gil-galad saw the girl, he blushed;

“Hi, I’m Cirdan; this is Gil-galad. He’s here for his guitar lessons,” Cirdan said (8).

The girl blinked;

“Sorry?” She asked in English.

“Oh, I’m Cirdan and this is Gil-galad. He’s here for his guitar lessons,” Cirdan replied in English.

“Oh; yes. Please come in,” She said.

They entered and they saw another boy with the twins. They were lying on the floor, drawing while Dasha was with a man with red hair, discussing something passionately.

“Oh, hi sir Cirdan. Mags is upstairs, changing. This is Maedhros; that is Jannica and the one with the twins is Celebrimbor; Mae, Jan, Tyelpe, these are our neighbors, sir Cirdan and his son, Gil-galad,” Dasha introduced.

“Hello; nice to meet you,” Maedhros said, standing up and shaking hands with Cirdan who smiled;

“Nice to meet you too, Maedhros.” Cirdan said.

Maedhros brought his hand out in front of Gil-galad who jumped and shook his hand.

“Oh, hi; sorry, I had to change. I spilled paint all over my clothes,” Maglor said, appearing.

“It’s fine; I just dropped off Gil,” Cirdan said.

“I see you’ve met my brother and my niece and nephew,” Maglor said.

“Yes we have; well, I have to go; I’ll see you later. It was nice meeting you,” Cirdan said, smiling as he shook hands with Maedhros.

He patted Gil-galad’s back before leaving.

“We should have our lessons upstairs,” Maglor said.

Gil-galad followed Maglor upstairs and saw different pictures and saw different rooms. They entered one room where Gil-galad saw numerous musical instruments and books. Maglor grabbed a chair for him and for Gil-galad.

“Let’s start,” Maglor said.

“Ok,” Gil-galad said.

When their lesson was done, they went down the stairs and saw Jannica, Celebrimbor, Dasha and Maedhros holding cards as Elrond and Elros were sleeping on the sofa.

“What is happening here?” Maglor asked quietly.

“We’re playing poker,” Maedhros said.

“What?!” Maglor asked, almost waking the twins.

“We are only betting on who will wash the dishes,” Dasha said.

“We were bored watching uncle Mae and Jan play chess. At least now, we can play together,” Celebrimbor said.

“Why not play Chinese checkers?” Maglor asked.

“That’s good too,” Dasha said, dropping her cards.

“Because you know you are losing, Snookie,” Maedhros said, smirking at Dasha who stood up to grab the game.

Celebrimbor fixed the cards and kept them in a case and returned it to where they got it from.

“Want to join us?” Celebrimbor asked Gil-galad.

“Yes, join us, Gil. Your dad will fetch you after dinner today, right?” Maglor asked.

“Oh right!” Gil-galad exclaimed, remembering that Cirdan was celebrating with his school batch mates visiting from other places.

Gil-galad sat down beside Celebrimbor who smiled at him. Jannica sighed and sat down beside him, making him blush. Celebrimbor noticed, frowning; they fixed the board and played, with Maedhros taking the first victory. Maedhros cheered; they tried again, the second game was won by Jannica.

“Good job,” Gil-galad said.

“Thanks! You were close to winning too,” Jannica said, smiling at Gil-galad who chuckled;

Celebrimbor rolled his eyes;

“Let’s play again,” Celebrimbor said.

“You can play together; we’ll make dinner,” Maglor said.

“Oh, you should teach the twins; they can play this game,” Maedhros said.

“They can?” Dasha asked.

“Maybe; there is no harm in teaching them. If they do not want to play, they can let the three play on their own,” Maedhros said, standing up to help Maglor for dinner.

Dasha nodded; she saw Gil-galad explain the game to the twins who were frowning as they just woke up.

“Maybe try when they are fully-awake,” Dasha said, ruffling Gil-galad’s hair before going to the kitchen.

After a while, Celebrimbor joined the twins who were playing the piano, only, they were pressing some keys.

“Do you know how to play chess?” Jannica asked Gil-galad as they were finishing their game.

“No,” Gil-galad said.

“It’s fun! Let’s play it after this. I’ll teach you,” Jannica said.

“Ok,” Gil-galad said.

After a few moves, Gil-galad won the game. He put the board back in the box and placed it together with the other games at the side. Jannica brought out a chess set.

“Do you know the different pieces?” Jannica asked.

“I know some of them but how they’re used, not yet,” Gil-galad said.

“Ok; so, this is the pawn, the rook, the knight, the bishop, the king and the queen. Each side has eight pawns, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, one king and one queen. This is how you place them,” Jannica showed Gil-galad the placement of the pieces.

“Now, let’s discuss how each of them moves,” Jannica said.

Before she can continue, however, Maedhros called them for dinner.

“We can continue after dinner,” Jannica said.

They ate dinner together; when dinner was done, Dasha and Maglor washed the dishes and cleaned the table while Celebrimbor was showing the twins the new song he learned, playing it in the piano. Maedhros who went outside for a call, entered the house and saw Jannica and Gil-galad playing chess.

“So, you understand how they move?” Jannica asked Gil-galad.

“Yes…so, I have to make sure not to lose my king,” Gil-galad said.

“Yes; let us try,” Jannica said.

Maedhros grabbed a chair and watched Jannica and Gil-galad; Jannica made the first move while Gil-galad made his move.

“Are you sure?” Jannica asked.

“Jan, let him make his move;” Maedhros said.

“But…” Jannica said, looking at Maedhros.

“Let him be free to make moves so that he will learn;” Maedhros said.

“Ok,” Jannica said.

Gil-galad frowned; he was having second thoughts;

“Be more confident; always remember that your strategy must always include that while you attack her king, you must protect your own king’s safety,” Maedhros said.

Gil-galad nodded; he picked up his pawn then had second thoughts before placing it back and choosing his rook.

“No, you have to move your pawn, not the rook,” Jannica said.

“What?” Gil-galad asked.

“Touch-move; chess is a mind game where you have to think of strategies when you make moves. It can be detrimental, not just to Jan but also to you.” Maedhros said.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gil-galad said.

“It’s all right; it’s your first time playing. I was like you too,” Jannica said.

In the end, Jannica won the match;

“Congrats,” Gil-galad said.

“No, it was just a practice match so there are no winners or losers,” Jannica said.

“Is it ok if we play again?” Gil-galad asked.

“Sure,” Jannica said.

They were having their second game when Celebrimbor came down the stairs in his pajamas.

“Oh Gott! Immer noch spielen? (9)” Celebrimbor asked.

Jannica glared as Gil-galad turned to look at Celebrimbor.

“Don’t mind him,” Jannica said.

Gil-galad saw Celebrimbor sit on Maedhros’s lap as they watched Gil-galad and Jannica play chess. After another game, Gil-galad scratched his head as Jannica giggled;

“You need to practice,” Jannica said.

At the same time she said this, they heard a knock on the door. They saw Cirdan who was smiling. Gil-galad waved at them and told them to greet Maglor and Dasha good night as the two were putting the twins to bed. He left with Cirdan;

“Sorry I’m late,” Cirdan said.

“It’s fine dad…dad, can you teach me how to play chess?” Gil-galad asked.

Cirdan looked at Gil-galad.

“Really?” Cirdan asked.

Gil-galad nodded;

“I tried playing with Jannica and I lost; next time, I’ll win,” Gil-galad said.

Cirdan chuckled;

“Ok,” Cirdan said, smiling as he watched Gil-galad enter his room and change into pajamas.

He remembered when Gil-galad was younger and he would not participate in games or get to know his classmates, opting to stay in the library to read or head home straight from school. His only friends were those older than him, considering all of Cirdan’s friends as his friends. Now that he was studying guitar with Maglor, Gil-galad had new friends and he was learning new things apart from guitar playing.

Gil-galad entered Maglor’s house; he was early as he wanted to play chess with Jannica again, with Gil-galad losing every game. He hoped that now when he learned different strategies and watched different chess players, he would beat her; however, when he entered the house, he only saw Maedhros and Maglor there.

“Sorry, Gil, the kids are with Dasha and the other kids,” Maglor said.

“Oh…” Gil-galad said, sighing.

“You are too early for class,” Maglor said, seeing the time as 1:30 PM.

“I hoped to play with Jannica,” Gil-galad said. 

“Oh, she joined them;” Maglor said.

“Play with me then,” Maedhros said.

Gil-galad gulped when he saw Maedhros seated; he was sporting a new tattoo around his arm.

“It’s still healing; I got this done this morning,” Maedhros said, seeing where Gil-galad was looking. 

“It’s beautiful, sir,” Gil-galad said.

Maedhros chuckled;

“I’ll leave you two then;” Maglor said, looking at the two.

“So, would you like to play?” Maedhros asked.

“Yes,” Gil-galad said.

Gil-galad set the board and they played; Maedhros smiled at Gil-galad as he was thinking deeply for his next move.

“Why are you smiling like that, sir?” Gil-galad asked.

“Well, unlike the first time you played, you improved,” Maedhros said.

Gil-galad blushed;

“Of course sir;” Gil-galad said.

He made a move but Maedhros sighed; (10)

“You studied, but you still need to open your mind and be creative…checkmate,” Maedhros said.

“What?” Gil-galad asked, looking at the board in shock.

“You were thinking about your moves but you are not thinking about your opponent’s. If you want to win, you need to think in advance as well. Every time you make a move, you need to think in advance about the next move then the next, until you see that your opponent’s king is checkmated.” Maedhros said.

Gil-galad deflated;

“Do not worry, you are doing a good job by researching different strategies and moves, that is a good first step. Let us play again,” Maedhros said.

When Maglor saw that it was 3:00PM, he went down the stairs and saw Maedhros and Gil-galad still playing. Maglor heard from Curufin that Maedhros started playing chess again after learning that Jannica started playing. He smiled, seeing Maedhros teaching Gil-galad how to play. He was afraid to disturb them but Maedhros looked at his watch.

“It’s 3:00, you have guitar lessons. We can continue at another time,” Maedhros said.

“Right…thank you;” Gil-galad grabbed his guitar as Maedhros fixed the chess set.

“Sir Maglor, I’m ready,” Gil-galad said.

Maglor smiled;

“Ok, let’s start,” Maglor said.

After the guitar lesson, Dasha and the children arrived, carrying bags. Maglor and Maedhros helped them.

“Gil, want to play with me?” Jannica asked.

Before Gil-galad can reply, they heard a knock on the door.

“Sorry, I guess I have to go home now,” Gil-galad said, seeing Cirdan.

“Oh, next time then,” Jannica said.

“Yes, next time…thanks for the lesson,” Gil-galad said, looking at Maedhros who nodded;

Gil-galad left with Cirdan; meanwhile, Celebrimbor looked at his sister.

“What?” Jannica asked, seeing Celebrimbor looking at her.

“You like him, don’t you?” Celebrimbor asked.

“No, I don’t! He’s just a friend!” Jannica exclaimed, blushing.

“Right…then why are you blushing?” Celebrimbor asked.

“Why would you ask that?!” Jannica asked, pushing Celebrimbor angrily.

“I’m telling dad!” Celebrimbor exclaimed, running to get the palantir.

“TYELPE! Get back here! I don’t like him!” Jannica shouted.

Maedhros scoffed;

“Curvo liked Jessie when he was 12,” Maedhros said.

“Ah, young love,” Maglor said before the two snorted and started laughing.

They heard Jannica screaming that she did not like Gil-galad as Celebrimbor was telling Curufin that Jannica liked him.

“Don’t mind them,” Dasha told the twins who looked at her.

They shrugged before grabbing their new toy cars.

A few days before Maedhros, Jannica and Celebrimbor will return to Formenos and Eregion respectively, they headed to the beach near Sirion – an hour drive from Oropher’s place that served as a meeting place. The first to arrive in the meeting place were Xanthe and Glorfindel. Glorfindel was frowning as he carried Asa and a small backpack as Xanthe passed his bag to Oropher.

“I’m sorry I can’t come with; I still have work,” Xanthe said.

“I know; we’ll take care of Fin,” Oropher said.

“Thank you,” Xanthe said.

She knelt down and embraced Glorfindel;

“I’m sorry I can’t come with you honey; enjoy, ok?” Xanthe asked as she kissed Glorfindel’s head.

Glorfindel was silent as he embraced Xanthe tightly; she let go, waved and left while Thranduil embraced Glorfindel who had tears in his eyes.

“Don’t cry, Fin, we’ll have a good time,”

Glorfindel nodded and wiped his tears.

Franco, Jen, Erestor and Lindir arrived next then last were Maglor, Dasha, Maedhros, Gil-galad, Jannica, Celebrimbor, Elrond and Elros. When his best friends arrived, Glorfindel embraced them and held Elrond’s hand.

“Are you ok?” Elrond asked.

Glorfindel nodded;

Oropher looked at Maedhros who looked back at him.

“Oropher Zelensky, my brother told me a lot of things about you,” Maedhros said, holding his hand up to shake.

“Maedhros Crafter,” Oropher said, looking at Maedhros seriously before taking his hand to shake.

“Good luck,” Jen whispered as Franco saw the tension around the men.

“I’m thinking of joining the females instead,” Franco whispered back.

“Oropher, we should open the back so we can place the ice box and our bags,” Jen said.

“Ok,” Oropher said.

The tension ebbed when Oropher opened the van where the adults placed the ice box and their bags at the back of the car.

“Galion is not coming with us?” Franco asked.

“He needs to keep an eye on things here… I’ll drive.” Oropher said.

“Ok.”

“By the way, these are Jannica and Celebrimbor Crafter, they are my brother’s children,” Maglor introduced.

Oropher nodded at them; the two waved at Oropher;

“We’ll take the back,” Celebrimbor said, entering the van and pulling Gil-galad with him.

“Hey!” Jannica exclaimed, joining them at the back.

Maedhros sat at the front;

“One of you needs to sit at the front,” Maglor said, looking at the three adolescents.

“I’ll go,” Jannica said.

In place of Jannica, Maglor took her place; in front of them were Dasha, Elrond, Elros and Glorfindel. Seated behind the driver were Franco, Thranduil, Erestor and Jen who was carrying Lindir on her lap.

“Is everyone ready?” Oropher asked.

“Yes!” The children cheered;

Jen closed the door and Oropher drove; the music in the car was Niche’s album; they heard the children singing; when they reached the part where it was high, they screamed; when the children screamed, Lindir cried; Maedhros smirked when he heard Oropher mutter a curse.

“Let’s not sing anymore,” Jen said, rubbing her ears as she comforted Lindir.

After a few minutes, the van was silent;

“They’re sleeping,” Franco said.

“Thank God,” Oropher said.

They reached their hotel that was owned by a friend of Cirdan’s; they were given a discount for their stay. They changed into their swimming attire and headed down to the beach. The men brought out a large umbrella; they set it up together and when it was ready, the children and the two women sat underneath it. Dasha opened the ice box and got juice boxes she passed to the children before grabbing her own. Franco sat beside Jen and drank juice with them. Oropher got his foldable beach chair and fixed it. He sat on it and heaved a sigh.

“Really? You will just sit here? Come on!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

He grabbed Gil-galad;

“Why are you grabbing me?” Gil-galad asked as he followed Celebrimbor who whooped and swam.

“Me too!” Jannica exclaimed, running after them.

“I’ll look around;” Dasha said.

“I’ll come with you, serce,” Maglor said, taking Dasha’s hand.

They left; Maedhros was putting on swim fins as the children were having snacks. He stood up and tied his hair back. He removed his shirt and looked behind him.

“You will stay here, Oropher?” Maedhros asked.

Oropher waved his hand; Maedhros chuckled; he headed out and swam.

“Well, the waves are not good for surfing,” Dasha said, sitting back down.

“Where’s Maedhros?” Maglor asked.

“He’s swimming already,” Jen said.

“I’ll join him,” Maglor said, he removed his shirt and grabbed his swim fins. He headed out to swim.

“You do not want to go out and swim?” Franco asked the children after they were done eating.

They shook their heads;

“Go on and swim, dear. Snookie and I will handle it,” Jen said.

Franco smiled at them; he pulled Oropher who groaned as he followed Franco to swim.

“It seems fun,” Glorfindel said, seeing Gil-galad, Celebrimbor and Jannica laughing as they were playing with a ball.

“Hey, why don’t we build a sandcastle?” They heard Jen ask.

They beamed and nodded; they made a sandcastle together with Jen and Dasha. After a while, they heard laughing. They looked up and saw the three adolescents approaching. They drank water as they sat down and helped finish the sandcastle. Jannica approached the two women as Celebrimbor and Gil-galad were talking.

“Come on, you guys, let’s test out the water,” Gil-galad said.

Thranduil nodded solemnly; he took Gil-galad’s hand and reached out to the younger ones. Glorfindel took his hand while he already held Elrond’s hand.

“I don’t want to go, Fin,” Elrond said.

“It’ll be all right, El. I’ll protect you. See? I’m holding your hand,” Glorfindel said.

Elrond gulped as he stood up; he held unto Glorfindel’s hand tightly.

“Me too!” Elros held Elrond’s hand then took Erestor’s hand in his.

“We can do this, Res.” Elros said.

“All right,” Erestor said.

Celebrimbor took Erestor’s hand and he ran forward, pulling Erestor with him. The children laughed and ran forward as well; they stopped when Celebrimbor and Gil-galad stopped; the water then hit their feet.

“Ow! Not so tight,” Glorfindel exclaimed as Elrond held his hand tightly.

“Sorry Fin,” Elrond said, shaking.

“It’s fine,” Celebrimbor let go of Erestor’s hand as he got in the water.

“Tyelpe! Gil! We’ll explore!” Jannica exclaimed as she was with Dasha and Jen who was carrying Lindir.

Gil-galad let go of Thranduil’s hand to enter the water as well;

“It’s fine; we’ll only stay near the edge so it’s shallow,” Gil-galad said.

“Ok…when I count to 3, let’s move forward,” Thranduil said.

The younger ones nodded;

“1…2…3!” They took a step forward when someone emerged from behind Gil-galad, making Elrond scream as Erestor started shaking.

“Sorry,” Maedhros said, removing his mask.

“Uncle Mae!” Celebrimbor exclaimed.

Elrond was crying as he was embracing Glorfindel.

“I’m so sorry, El. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Maedhros said.

“Mae! What did you do?” Maglor asked as he, with Franco and Oropher approached them.

“I didn’t mean to scare him and Erestor.” Maedhros said.

Maglor carried Elrond while glaring at Maedhros.

“They were trying to get over their fear of water so they can swim,” Gil-galad said.

“Oh really? Come then, Thran. Don’t worry, I’ll hold you,” Oropher said.

Thranduil embraced Oropher who carried him and entered the water with Thranduil. Erestor was shaking as he was holding Franco who swam in the water.

Gil-galad watched as Maedhros carried Elros who was telling him not to scare Elrond again and Celebrimbor swam with them. He looked at the shore and saw Glorfindel look at his friends sadly.

“Come on, Fin,” Gil-galad carried Glorfindel and got him in the water. At first, Glorfindel stiffened then relaxed.

“Thanks Gil,” Glorfindel whispered.

“No problem,” Gil-galad said, patting Glorfindel’s back.

Gil-galad swam closer to where the others were; they watched Thranduil learn how to swim, with Oropher holding him while he kicked. Elros was laughing as he was carried up then down while Elrond was sniffling as he watched his twin.

“Swim closer to El,” Glorfindel said.

Gil-galad swam close to Elrond. Glorfindel took Elrond’s hand.

“Don’t cry, El,” Glorfindel said.

“I’m fine,” Elrond said, smiling at Glorfindel who smiled back.

“Jan’s calling. Maybe there’s food,” Celebrimbor said, swimming to shore.

The adults saw Jannica waving her arms. They swam to shore and placed the kids down. They ran to where the females were as the adult males were speaking with one another. Jannica, Jen and Dasha dried the children with their towels as the older ones dried themselves. They heard giggling and whispering around them.

“Well, it seems you attracted the populace here,” Dasha said, looking at the men.

Franco sat down;

“Blame them, not me,” He said.

Jannica giggled;

“Uncle Mae had fans ever since he got here,” Jannica said.

“Ignore them,” Maedhros said.

They relaxed for a bit while the children played with the sand. After a while, the children fell asleep. Celebrimbor, Jannica and Gil-galad went to the beach to play and swim while the adults were talking with one another.

“Hey, let’s play,” Dasha said, seeing the volleyball net behind them without anyone playing.

“Ok,” Maglor said.

“Hey, get your ass out of there,” Dasha told Oropher who rolled his eyes as he stood up.

Maedhros also joined them;

“We’ll watch,” Franco said as Jen took Oropher’s seat. They turned around to watch the four get ready to play volleyball. Meanwhile, the three adolescents got back and watched with the married couple, getting food and eating. They saw a group of friends approach the four and ask them to play with them. They agreed and they played 4-against-4. A crowd gathered around them, blocking the view of their other friends.

“Oh well, I guess we’ll just have to go ahead…go tell them,” Jen said, pushing Franco who sighed but headed towards the crowd.

Franco returned and carried Erestor as Jen carried Lindir and held Thranduil up; Thranduil awoke but was frowning; meanwhile, Jannica carried Elros, Gil-galad carried Glorfindel and Celebrimbor carried Elrond. They headed to their hotel as Franco had to head back for their things. Jen placed the sleeping Lindir on the bed as the five toddlers were awake and were sitting on the floor quietly; Jen asked Jannica and Celebrimbor to get their clothes.

“Ok then, you guys have to work together with me and help them with their baths and changing.” Jen said.

“Ok,” The three adolescents said.

“Gil and I can handle bathing them and brushing their teeth so Jan and Tyelpe, help them with drying their bodies and changing,” Jen said.

“Ok,” The three said.

They removed the children’s clothes and got them in the tub. Gil-galad watched Jen who checked the temperature of the water before starting the shower. Gil-galad saw Jen efficiently start shampooing their hair. Gil-galad copied her;

“Make sure not to let the shampoo get in their eyes,” Jen said.

“Y-yes,” Gil-galad said.

Jen then washed off the shampoo with Gil-galad’s help. Jen started washing their bodies, making them giggle; Gil-galad did the same;

“Ok, brush your teeth,” Jen said, handing them their toothbrushes.

They brushed their teeth and were helped out by Gil-galad. Jannica and Celebrimbor dried them as Jen went out and got a tub; she carried Lindir and gave him a bath as Gil-galad helped the two dry and change the five children who, afterwards, climbed on the bed and fell asleep.

“Aunt Jen, we’ll take a bath too,” Jannica said.

“Ok,” Jen said, not looking up from bathing Lindir.

Gil-galad went out after showering and changing and entered the room where the children slept. He saw that only Lindir was there, sleeping humbly with Jen beside him. He headed down and saw the children sitting together with Jannica and Celebrimbor on the patio, with the owner of the hotel, watching over them. Jannica looked up and called him down. He went down and heard laughter; they looked at the entranceway and saw the adults, laughing.

“DAD!”

“Papa!”

The children ran towards them but were stopped by the three adolescents;

“You already took your bath;” Celebrimbor said.

“We better take ours,” Dasha said.

They headed to their rooms while the children were gazing at the sky that was already darkening. When they were waiting for their dinner, Glorfindel was frowning;

“What’s wrong?” Elrond asked.

“I miss mama,” Glorfindel said.

The adults looked at each other, hearing Glorfindel. They knew that Xanthe was already on her way from her work after hearing from Jen that Glorfindel was missing her. Elrond patted Glorfindel’s shoulder.

“I’m sure she misses you too,” Elrond said.

“So, how many numbers did you get?” Dasha asked Maedhros.

“I didn’t get any nor did I give mine,” Maedhros said.

“I expect your face to be in tabloids tomorrow,” Maglor said, smirking at Maedhros.

“Not only his face, yours and Oropher’s as well,” Dasha said.

“Also you, serce,” Maglor said, kissing Dasha’s hand.

“Good thing we were not there too,” Franco said.

“Who won?” Jen asked.

“Of course, us,” Oropher said.

The food arrived and before they can eat, they saw Oropher beam.

“Finally!” He exclaimed.

They turned and saw Xanthe standing near the entrance.

“MAMA!” Glorfindel got down and ran to Xanthe, embracing him.

Xanthe embraced him just as tightly;

“I’m glad you made it,” Dasha said.

“I would not miss this,” Xanthe said.

Maglor grabbed a seat for her and let her sit beside Glorfindel.

“I hope I have a place to sleep,” Xanthe said.

“Of course,” Maglor said. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t with you earlier today,” Xanthe said, kissing Glorfindel’s head.

“It’s fine, mama. Gil helped me swim; I’m glad you’re here, mama.” Glorfindel said.

“Thank you,” Xanthe said, looking at Gil-galad who blushed.

“No problem, ma’am,” Gil-galad said.

“Let’s eat,” Maedhros said.

They ate together happily. The next day, they all went down to the beach and walked around. They swam together happily; with Maglor, Maedhros, Oropher and Xanthe having a contest on who is the fastest swimmer, with Xanthe winning. She laughed as she defeated the males; Jen and Dasha cheered on her as the males congratulated her. They headed home happily.

Maedhros, Jannica and Celebrimbor were headed to the airport with Maglor as Dasha and the twins stayed at home since the flight was very late in the night. Gil-galad was also there with them. He said goodbye to his friends who embraced him.

When they were at the airport, Maglor embraced them tightly;

“Remember when I said the twins might not like to be overwhelmed so we can’t join you for Hanukkah and Christmas?” Maglor asked.

“Yes?” Maedhros asked.

“Well, they want the whole family to come over for Christmas and who am I to say no?” Maglor asked, smiling at Maedhros.

“Does that mean we will spend the Holidays here?” Maedhros asked.

“Really?” Celebrimbor asked, hearing the conversation.

“Yes; so, when you get home, you can tell mom,” Maglor said.

Maedhros embraced Maglor as Celebrimbor and Jannica cheered;

“Mom would be so happy,” Maedhros said.

Maglor grinned and nodded; he waved goodbye as the three headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far;
> 
> (1) Лапа (lapa); Russian term of endearment; means paw  
> (2) There is a national exam called Evaluarea Națională (The National Test) taken by all students after Grade 8 for them to get admitted to high school  
> (3) There are different programs when they enter high school, like Science, Humanities, etc.  
> (4) Maglor owns a smart TV where he can connect his palantir  
> (5) Croatian for: You’re still my little brother  
> (6) Croatian for: Shut up  
> (7) The game where you insert swords in the barrel and the pirate pops out  
> (8) Here, Cirdan speaks Romanian which Jannica cannot understand  
> (9) German for: Oh God! Still playing?  
> (10) Sorry, I don’t play chess so I don’t know the moves so I won’t attempt to put some moves here.
> 
> Next chapter will be a jump to December; Elrond and Elros meets the whole family! So excited for this next chapter.


	11. The Final Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and will be a bit of a time jump; Elrond and Elros have been living with Maglor for 15 months.

Maglor was nervous as he got out of bed and took a bath;

“Don’t be nervous; everything will be all right,” Dasha said as she helped Maglor put on his necktie.

Maglor smiled halfheartedly. Today was the day they will find out if Maglor will receive permanent custody of the twins. They suddenly heard the door burst open.

“Look, papa! I dressed!” Elros exclaimed as Elrond was behind him, still without a shirt.

Maglor laughed when he saw Elros with mismatched clothes. Maglor knelt and helped Elros fix the buttons as Dasha helped Elrond put on his shirt.

“We have to look presentable in front of Judge Georghe,” Maglor said.

Maglor helped Elrond and Elros with their bowties. When they headed out, they saw Xanthe, Oropher, and Jen, talking with one another. When they saw Maglor, Dasha, and the twins, they stopped talking and smiled at Maglor and his family.

“Where are Franco and the children?” Maglor asked.

“With Galion; we’ll accompany you to the courtroom,” Oropher said, entering the van he took to come to Maglor’s house.

Oropher was the driver as beside him was Xanthe; behind them were Jen, Maglor, who was carrying Elrond, and Dasha, who was carrying Elros. Elrond looked up at Maglor.

“Papa, you ok?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, just…I am a little nervous,” Maglor said.

“About the hearing?” Elros asked.

“You know?” Maglor asked.

The twins nodded;

“Aunt Snookie said we’ll find out if we stay with you or leave. I don’t want to leave,” Elrond said, turning to embrace Maglor tightly.

“Me too,” Elros said, hugging Maglor’s arm.

“No one’s leaving; we will all stay together,” Dasha said confidently.

They reached the courthouse, where they saw Gandalf and Cirdan talking. When they saw the group, they smiled; they entered the courtroom where the adoption hearing would occur. Maglor sat in between Elrond and Elros at the center of the room. He held their hands as they looked around the room. He looked back and saw Dasha, Oropher, Jen, Gandalf, Cirdan smiling at him. When the door opened to reveal Judge Asha Georghe, Maglor was sweating buckets.

“Good morning! How are you doing?” Judge Georghe asked.

“We’re good, your honor,” Maglor said.

Judge Georghe smiled; she smiled more when she saw the twins holding onto Maglor tightly.

“Raise your right hand,” Judge Georghe said.

Maglor stood up, and the twins followed; he raised his hand, and the twins copied him.

“Do you solemnly swear or affirm that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” Judge Georghe asked.

“Yes, your honor,” Maglor said.

“And you too?” Judge Georghe asked, looking at the twins.

“Yes, your honor!” Elros exclaimed as Elrond whispered.

Judge Georghe was asking Maglor questions about Elros and Elrond.

“Mr. Crafter, you have been caring and have custody over these two since April of last year, is that right?”

“Yes, your honor,” Maglor replied.

“Do you wish to adopt these children as your legally adopted children?”

“Yes, your honor,” Maglor said.

“You are financially, emotionally, and physically able to support and care for these children until these children are adults and well beyond?”

“Yes, your honor,”

“By what names will they be called?”

“Elros Crafter and Elrond Crafter,” Maglor said, holding Elros then Elrond.

“Is everybody here in favor of this?”

“Yes,” Maglor said.

“Are you in favor?” Judge Georghe asked those behind Maglor and the twins.

“Yes, your honor,” They said.

“How about you two? Are you ok with the names Elros and Elrond Crafter?” Judge Georghe asked.

“Yes!” The twins exclaimed.

Judge Georghe smiled at them; she chuckled when she heard Elros tell Elrond that they now have Maglor’s name.

“Well, I have read everything with regards to your case, and I’m very pleased to be able to sign these papers for you. I think you are already a wonderful parent, Mr. Crafter. I hope you continue to become a loving parent. Now, I will sign into law what you three already know in your hearts, that is, you, Mr. Crafter, will be a father to the twins, and those twins are your sons. Congratulations!” Judge Georghe exclaimed.

Maglor closed his eyes as he heard cheers. He embraced Elrond and Elros, who embraced him back tightly. Tears were pouring from his eyes as the twins were wondering what was going on.

“Come along, Mr. Crafter, let’s take a picture,” Judge Georghe said.

Dasha was pushed to join Maglor, and the twins then their friends joined in. They thanked Judge Georghe. Oropher, Jen, Xanthe, Dasha, Maglor, and the twins went in the van.

“We’re celebrating in Greenwood. Come join us.” Oropher told Cirdan and Gandalf.

“We’ll be there,” Gandalf said as Cirdan smiled.

In the van, Maglor was silent as he was hugging the twins who were happy that they were being embraced;

“He’s overwhelmed,” Dasha said as tears were about to fall from her eyes.

“We’re happy for you,” Oropher said.

“Thank you,” Maglor said, looking at his friends.

They reached Greenwood – the old Ardelean mansion was nothing like it once was. It became a large café. When they opened the doors, they saw a large streamer saying, “Congratulations, Elrond, Elros, and Maglor Crafter.” They saw Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, Franco, Stela, Gil-galad, Galion, and Thranduil there, along with a large projector that held the faces of Maglor’s entire family as well as Dasha’s bandmates.

“Wow!” Maglor exclaimed. He covered his eyes and cried again.

Dasha led him to the palantir that showed Maglor’s family. His brothers teased him for being a crybaby as their wives and their mother, Nerdanel, admonished them.

“I’m just…I’m so happy,” Maglor said.

“Of course,” Nerdanel said, smiling happily at Maglor.

Dasha let Maglor talk with his family as she spoke with her bandmates, who wanted to talk with the twins who were already playing with their friends. After a while, Maglor ended the call and approached his friends there. He embraced them and thanked them for their support. He thanked Gandalf, who arrived with Radagast.

“Thanks for helping me with the case, Gandalf. I would not have my sons if it were not for you,” Maglor said.

“Don’t be silly. It’s all thanks to your love and care for them, Maglor.” Gandalf said.

Maglor smiled and laughed as he embraced Gandalf. The last person Maglor approached was Stela, who was talking happily with Oropher about Greenwood and the food. Maglor tapped Stela’s shoulder.

“Sir?” Stela asked.

“Please, Stela, just Maglor,”

“Ok, Maglor,” Stela said.

“I believe that you are the one I should thank the most,” Maglor said.

“What?” Stela asked, shocked.

“If it weren’t for you, I would not be able to call Elrond and Elros as my children. You were the one who made it a point to check on them and called for help when you saw their conditions. You cared, Stela. I also remember that you were the one who brought them to me and trusted me to care for them. Thank you,” Maglor said, embracing Stela, who embraced him back. When he let go, Stela had tears in her eyes.

She laughed as she wiped her tears.

“Thank you, Maglor. I’m glad to hear that I helped my students,” Stela said.

“You do; I am sure that they will always remember you, Stela,” Maglor said.

Stela smiled;

“Thank you,” Stela said.

Maglor squeezed Stela’s arm; he continued celebrating with his friends and family.

Maglor and Dasha were carrying the sleeping Elrond and Elros. Oropher invited them to stay in Greenwood’s new rooms since it was already late; Xanthe and Glorfindel were already staying over, but Maglor shook his head. Jen and Franco also invited them to ride their car home, but Maglor again shook his head.

“What are you planning?” Dasha asked as they were out.

“Let’s walk for a while in the park,” Maglor said.

“Ok,” Dasha said.

They walked at the park; they were talking about their plans for the future. After a while, they were seated on the bus. Dasha smiled when she saw Maglor had a smile on his face. They reached their house, and Dasha and Maglor placed the twins on their beds. Dasha kissed their foreheads and looked at Maglor, who placed himself on the chair beside the twins’ bed. She ran her hand through his hair, then kissed his head. She greeted him good night and left the twins’ room. Maglor looked at the twins and smiled; 

Maglor headed to his office and brought out a journal. He opened it and read the contents. He got his pen and started writing.

“Hello, dad, it finally happened; Elrond and Elros are legally my children. They are officially named Elros Crafter and Elrond Crafter. They are such good boys. I know you know that. I know you are watching over us. I am thrilled, dad. I think about you every day, dad. I miss you so much. I love you,” Maglor closed the journal and joined his family, who were having breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update after months of no update. The next chapter will be long as it will tackle the month of December. :) I hope everyone is staying safe! Merry Christmas and I hope that next year will be better for all of us!


End file.
